Uzumaki Naruto el heredero de la luna
by darwinsito
Summary: Naruto es protegido desde pequeño por el consejo de clanes. Su madre no es una simple ser humano. Posee un poder más grande que el de Kyubi y se enfrentaré a un enemigo más temible que los 9 bijuus juntos. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el tercer fic que comenzé a escribir. Es naruuhina por cierto...

"pensamientos"**  
Bijuu o inner  
**_recuerdos, flash back  
_sita

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

- así que este es su hijo – decía un hombre con máscara de ambu y cabello plateado.

- así es… él es naruto Uzumaki… hijo de - pero antes de que terminara varios ambu aparecieron a su alrededor dispuestos a terminar con el recién nacido que momentos antes era contemplado por aquellos hombres – pero qué creen que hacen – le dijo el más viejo al verlos acercarse con toda la intención de matar al bebé – terminaremos con la misión del yondaime, sarutobi-sama – dijo un ambu pero antes de que este pudiera tocar siquiera un pelo del pequeño, recibió un gran golpe en el rostro haciendo que la mascara que llevaba momentos antes se rompiera, dejando ver al que años después se convertiría en el líder de los aburame – qué crees que están haciendo… shibi – todos se sorprendieron no por el golpe sino por quien lo había efectuado – jiraya – dijo el anciano alegremente al ver a su antiguo alumno y uno de los sanin legendarios.

- arg…ahhh… jiraya-sama por qué ha hecho eso… se supone que ese demonio mató a su alumno… usted más que nadie debería estar de nuestro lado – dijo el aburame tratando de encontrarle una razón a la ofensa que había recibido momentos antes por parte del peliblanco – acaso eres idiota o qué – dijo exaltado el sanin haciendo que los que se habían acercado a ver la disputa se sorprendieran – ese niño… ese al que tú consideras un monstruo no es más que el único heredero del clan Uzumaki…y por lo tanto… él es el hijo de arashi… mi alumno y el cuarto hokage de esta aldea… acaso crees que matando a su propio hijo me sentiría feliz… no… al contrario estaría deshonrando su memoria – tras esto todos los que se encontraban presentes se quitaron las máscaras dejando ver a akimichi choza, hyuga hiashi y hizashi, yamanaka inoichi, uchiha fogaku, nara shikaku e inuzuka tsume, todos aquellos que en un futuro se convertirían el las cabezas de sus clanes o que tendrían un destino abominable.

- qqq… qué fue lo que dijo jiraya-sama – decía un muy sorprendido hiashi ante tal revelación pero antes de que el sanin respondiera, el tercero se les acercó a todos ellos con el recién nacido entre sus brazos – será mejor que hablemos de esto en la oficina – tras esto tanto el tercero como los demás que se encontraban presentes se dirigieron a la oficina que había pertenecido al gran héroe de konoha no sin antes claro llevarse también el cuerpo del difunto yondaime hokage.

1111111111111111

Después de haber colocado al yondaime en una caja sepulcral, todos aquellos que se vieron involucrados en la discusión concerniente a la vida del hijo de yondaime se encontraban con el tercero quien aun tenia al recién nacido en brazos, jiraya y kakashi al frente de este impidiendo que cualquiera de los antiguos agresores pudieran acercarse o si quiera moverse sin que los dos guardas se pusieran inmediatamente en posición para atacar. Sarutobi se puso detrás del escritorio del hokage, se acercó a una de las gavetas, la abrió e inmediatamente después sacó un pergamino con el símbolo de una espiral roja como sello, se acercó a los distintos miembros de los clanes no sin antes dejar al cuidado de kakashi al recién nacido. El anciano liberó el sello del pergamino con un kai y después de abrirlo lo comenzó a leer en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan, este decía así:

_Si alguien está leyendo este pergamino seguramente ya estaré muerto, vagando dentro del estómago de shinigami-sama pero eso no me importa porque pude salvar a mi aldea… mi pueblo… mi hogar… mis seres queridos._

_Lo que sí lamento es que para ello tuve que arriesgar el futuro de mi primogénito, Uzumaki naruto, ese será su nombre, espero que sea tratado como un héroe aquel que protegerá konoha siendo el carcelero del rey de los bijuus, el más temido de todos ellos, kyubi no youko._

_Quien quiera que esté leyendo esto sólo le tengo una petición… una última orden como el yondaime hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas, quiero que se le considere a mi hijo como un héroe porque eso es lo que es, el sello que mi clan ha colocado en él hará que con el paso de los años mi hijo absorba el chakra de kyubi venciéndolo al fin… mi clan ha calculado que eso pasará cuando naruto cumpla los 20 años… por favor pretéjanlo… estoy seguro que será un gran shinobi incluso podría decir que será incluso mejor que yo…_

_Firma Uzumaki arashi, yondaime hokage de konohagakure, cabeza del clan Uzumaki._

El sandaime cerró el pergamino volteándose para dárselo a jiraya y aprovechar a ver al rubio luego volteo de nuevo para ver a todos los presentes no sólo conmocionados por eso sino también con lágrimas en los ojos, no sólo de tristeza sino odio a sí mismos, momentos antes estuvieron a punto de matar al primogénito y único descendiente del antiguo clan Uzumaki, aquel clan que fue el primero en enfrentarse al kyubi con el sólo fin de contenerlo el tiempo necesario para que su líder y su futuro se alistaran para realizar el ritual prohibido, aquel ritual que fue creado por los mismos miembros del clan.

- yo… hyuga Hiashi como futuro líder del clan hyuga juro con mi vida proteger al gran héroe de konoha, Uzumaki naruto – el sandaime y los demás presentes vieron como hiashi comenzaba a inclinarse mientras decía estas palabras – protegeré y cumpliré la última voluntad de mi amigo y Yondaime hokage, Uzumaki Arashi – tras esto los demás miembros que se encontraban en esta sala imitaron a hiashi, haciendo que el sandaime esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad en su arrugado rostro para luego desaparecerla y decir – entonces queda decidido… naruto será entrenado y un mes antes de que sea la graduación de los nuevos genin será incorporado a la academia para ser asignado a un equipo – todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de esa sala pero la voz de alguien que se encontraba detrás del sandaime los hizo detenerse a la vez que comenzaron a sentir un gran chakra monstruoso emanar de donde provenía la voz, todos se voltearon y vieron como del recién nacido comenzaba a emanar un chakra rojo y a la vez una voz que decía – **jajaja… estúpidos… creen que un mortal me puede detener… acaso creen que este niño me detendrá… observen como me libero – **tras esto poco a poco comenzaba a salir más del chakra rojo haciendo que kakashi se comenzara a quemar las manos con él sin embargo seguía sin soltar al bebé, todos los demás se encontraban entre aterrados y confusos, no querían matar al hijo del yondaime pero tampoco podían permitir que el kyubi se liberara pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo lo que escucharon a continuación los sorprendió más – **pero qué… jajajaja no lo puedo creer así que esto es el poder Uzumaki… jajaja parece que esos bastardos pensaron en todo… te maldigo arashi… y a ti konoha… parece que este niño a sigo bendecido con ese poder; no, es más que eso… que ironía estar encerrado dentro de lo que vine a destruir… que giros te da la vida jajaja ahora veo porque fui encerrado en este mocoso pero… no importa ellos me liberarán… vendrán y me liberaran de esta prisión - **de pronto el chakra rojo que rodeaba al bebé comenzó a disminuir a la vez que esa sensación en el ambiente lleno de odio y sed de sangre comenzó a desaparecer luego todos se quedaron viendo como el chakra desaparecía completamente en el cuerpo del pequeño rubio hasta que un conmocionado jiraya habló – qué fue eso… por un momento ese chakra habló y esa voz me pareció que era la de kyubi – el viejo hokage se giró a mirarlo y dijo – así es jiraya ese era kyubi.

- hokage-sama entonces eso quiere decir que se liberó del sello – preguntó una muy asustada tsume – no – contestó el viejo volteando a ver al pequeño rubio a la vez que decía – parece que nuestro querido naruto, como lo dijo su padre, no lo dejó salir "pero que querrá haber dicho con estar encerrado en lo que vine a destruir espero que no sea algo malo porque parece que hasta kyubi le tiene miedo, tengo que averiguar más sobre la herencia Uzumaki y el por qué escogieron a naruto como el contenedor de kyubi".

- entonces eso quiere decir que estamos en buenas manos – todos voltearon a ver a hiashi quien se había acercado ya al niño – no es así naruto – le dijo sonriéndole al niño.

1111111111111111

Un pequeño niño rubio de aproximadamente cinco años se encontraba corriendo por las calles de konoha, por la expresión en su rostro parecía estar corriendo por su vida y así era, varios metros atrás se encontraba persiguiéndolo una turba con antorchas, palos, piedras y hasta katanas, el niño seguía y seguía hasta que para su mala suerte tropezó con una piedra que hizo que el niño rodara varios metros más dejándolo por fin boca abajo, toda su ropa había sido manchada por la tierra y la sangre de los raspones, el niño trató de incorporarse pero calló de nuevo al recibir el impacto de una piedra en su frente que por suerte no era lo suficientemente grande ni afilada para causarle más que un pequeño morado y una hinchazón.

- ya lo tenemos – se escuchaba la voz de un anciano proveniente de la turba enfurecida – sí, matemos al demonio – poco a poco las voces se iban escuchando más fuerte, no porque estuvieran gritando sino porque ya se encontraban más cerca del niño, hasta que un par de segundos después ellos ya habían llegado y se posicionaron alrededor del pequeño para después empezar a patearlo, apalearlo, arrojarle piedras pero todo eso fue detenido por un llanto que comenzó a emanar del pequeño todos los que estaban agrediéndolo se pararon al instante, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al mismo tiempo que el niño decía:

- por qué… qué les he hecho… yo nunca los he agredido – mientras escuchaban estas palabras salir de la boca del pequeño, no se percataron que el hokage y varios shinobis más comenzaron a rodear a la turba, sacando sus katanas, kunais y shurikens esperando escuchar una sola palabra y así acabar con la vida de aquellos que se atrevieron a dañar el legado de konoha.

- ¡qué diablos hacen! – los aldeanos rápidamente voltearon para ver a un muy enojado sarutobi, detrás de él se encontraban las cabezas de los clanes más prominentes de la aldea y se dieron cuenta que varios shinobis se encontraban en los techos de las casas, a los ambu no se les podía leer la expresión de sus rostros debido a las máscaras que poseían. Sin embargo, aquellos que no las poseían se podían deducir fácilmente sin ser un genio, el odio, el rencor hacia aquellos que habían golpeado a aquel pequeño.

- hokage-sama dénos la orden – dijo un ambu, sorprendiendo por supuesto a los aldeanos que inmediatamente soltaron lo que tenían en sus manos, haciendo que las antorchas se apagaran cubriéndose el lugar con una oscuridad, segundos, sí tan sólo segundos pasaron para que el lugar se cubriera de rojo y de nuevo ese pesado ambiente reinara esa oscuridad, la luz, una luz roja comenzó a iluminar el lugar, aquellos que se encontraban de espaldas al pequeño voltearon para ver cómo del cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a liberarse un chakra que poco a poco iba tomando la forma de un zorro, todos, miraban con miedo la escena, tanto shinobis como civiles. El hokage junto con los protectores del pequeño se abrieron paso entre la multitud paralizada y vieron con horror lo que pasaba en ese instante.

El chakra rojo de nuevo se comenzaba a liberar pero esta vez tomaba la forma de un zorro, el hocico, los ojos , las orejas, una cola, dos… nueve, nueve colar comenzaron a formarse.

**- jajaja, estúpidos humanos, jajaja, ustedes me han liberado – **aunque se encontraban paralizados por ver a quien les dirigía la palabra, hiashi dijo – a… a qué… te refieres – (n/a: ya sabemos de donde sacó Hinata lo tartamuda) el zorro mostró una sonrisa de superioridad – **el sello que me mantenía encerrado, estaba conectado a los sentimientos de este niño, mientras él fuera feliz el sello se mantenía fuerte y tal vez se fortaleciera cada vez más pero debido a que en estos momentos el siente tristeza, odio, confusión… el sello se está debilitando y todo eso – **miró a los aldeanos por unos momentos –** fue gracias a esos estúpidos aldeanos, si hubieran dejado en paz a este chiquillo yo no me hubiera liberado y ahora… **

**-** tú no puedes vencerlo… hijo, no dejes que él se libere – el zorro comenzó a buscar de donde provenía aquella voz, miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Sarutobi ya había mirado ahí desde antes de que el zorro lo hiciera, calló de rodillas al piso, sin dejar de mirar el cielo, los miembros del consejo, los shinobis y los aldeanos miraron en dirección hacia donde veían el zorro y su líder, lo que vieron ahí los dejó completamente paralizados.

Un ángel, ese pensamiento pasaba por las mentes de todos los presentes, excepto en la de kyubi, el yondaime hokage descendía por los rayos de la luna, en su espalda se asomaban dos hermosas alas blancas, kyubi veía anonadado la silueta del que lo había encerrado en esa prisión, cuando arashi por fin tocó el suelo con sus pies el rayo de la luna por el que había descendido, inmediatamente desapareció. El rubio se acercaba poco a poco al pequeño que se encontraba tirado en el suelo cuando estuvo ya frente a él se inclinó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego levantarlo, al parecer no tenía intenciones de mirar a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, sólo tenía ojos para su pequeño hijo, sonrió, el niño lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, azules, sí eran igual a los suyos.

- vamos mi pequeño naruto, despierta – el niño al escuchar su nombre giró su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos zafiros iguales a los suyos, sin saber como de su boca emanó una palabra dejando más conmocionados a los aldeanos, no a los shinobis claro que sabían quien era el pequeño – padre – levantó su pequeño brazo para tocar el rostro del hombre que se encontraba cargándolo entre sus brazos, con miedo de que sea un simple sueño y si así lo fuera, preferiría no despertar nunca.

* * *

Bueno espero que el primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, pronto subiré más... por cierto comenzaré a actualizar en fanfiction cuando termine de subir todos los fics que tengo...

Una aclaracion más, si se preguntan por qué le puse Arashi al Yondaime, pues fue porque este fic lo empezé a escribir antes de saber su verdadero nombre, pero, ya he encontrado una solucion sensilla para ponerle su verdadero nombre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sarutobi miraba desde el suelo la imponente silueta con alas que tenia al pequeño entre sus brazos, kyubi sólo miraba a arashi con una sonrisa que aunque por fuera demostraba que no se había inmutado por la repentina aparición de este fantasma, o al menos eso creían los aldeanos, por dentro el zorro se encontraba inquieto, con miedo y frustración a la vez. Sabía que el padre de su carcelero sólo podía liberarse del pacto con shinigami si tenía el favor de algún dios, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese pequeño, cuando llegara a la madurez, se volvería más que un peligro para él, seria un peligro para toda su raza.

- sarutobi – dijo volteándose hacia el tercero – te pedí que cuidaras a mi hijo – el shinobi de ojos zafiros tenia una mirada penetrante hacia el sandaime, esa mirada expresaba enojo, uno jamás visto en aquel cuando era el cuarto hokage.

- lo… lo intentamos – el anciano trataba de excusarse de haber fallado la misión encomendada por el más grande héroe de konoha - ¡eso no es excusa! – Gritó muy agitado el yondaime – yo… - no más palabras, sarutobi se había quedado petrificado con la mirada de su amigo – ¡y ustedes! – volteo a mirar a los aldeanos con más odio que antes – cómo se atrevieron… después de que les salve a todos… como se atrevieron a lastimar a mi único hijo, aquel que los ha cuidado, aquel que ha mantenido a kyubi a raya dentro de su cuerpo – los aldeanos habían caídos de rodillas tras sólo escuchar las palabras mi único hijo, las mujeres lloraban sin consuelo, los hombres sólo tenían la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo y de sus rostros se podían ver caer lágrimas - "por qué me dijo que salvara la villa… cuando pude salvar sólo a naruto" – se preguntaba el yondaime que ahora veía hacia la luna que por muy extraño que pareciese, su luz irradiaba con más fuerza esa noche.

- **jajaja… patético… verdaderamente patético** – el zorro comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el yondaime, naruto ya se encontraba a su lado de pie tomado de la mano de su padre. Con cada centímetro que avanzaba el zorro, el niño sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de su padre. Las alas blancas del rubio adulto comenzaron a agitarse mientras el zorro seguía avanzando hacia él y su hijo – **así que te convertiste en un guardián** – arashi sólo lo miró seriamente – **quien iba a pensar que nos veríamos de nuevo… supongo que…** - kyubi volteo a ver a naruto, los ojos del pequeño se veían más claros de lo normal, no, de hecho comenzaban a brillar pero algo más le sucedía, el punto negro había desaparecido. Kyubi miró a naruto con más atención, debido a los golpes, garrotazos y las quemaduras con las antorchas, se encontraba casi desnudo, la ropa sólo le cubría parte de su pecho, las mangas ya no se encontraban, el pantalón que llevaba antes se había convertido en un short, pero eso que importaba, lo que importaba era lo que veía en su brazo derecho, antes de llegar a la altura del hombro, quizá a la altura del corazón si se intentaba medir, se encontraba una marca. Esa marca era muy conocida en el mundo de los demonios bueno no sólo en ese en el mundo de los dioses también – **jajaja… yo tenía razón… ese brillo en los ojos, hacen parecerse a los de su madre y esa marca en el brazo derecho comprueba que es su hijo…** - cuando kyubi decía esto él se encontraba estático frente al yondaime y su hijo pero al terminar de hablar iba alejándose del pequeño y su padre.

Yondaime miró con una sonrisa burlona a kyubi - parece que ya te habías dado cuenta desde antes zorro – la voz del yondaime se podía notar llena de tristeza haciendo extrañar a kyubi – hijo – volteo hacia el pequeño que a la vez levanto su rostro para poder ver a su padre – tienes que capturarlo de nuevo, después de todo tú eres su carcelero…

1111111111111111

- mokuton jutsu – gritaba un hombre con máscara blanca mientras atacaba con su jutsu al sanin de las ranas – suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu – un dragón de agua arremetió con el autor de novelas para adultos – jeje jiraya te haz puesto débil, parece que el nivel de los alumnos de sarutobi-san ha bajado mucho – dijo el hombre que momentos antes había lanzado el misil de agua hacia el peliblanco, este también poseía una mascara blanca que no dejaba ver su rostro y al igual que el otro, tenia una capa blanca tipo ambu cubriéndole el cuerpo.

- "ese jutsu, sólo conozco a dos personas que pueden usarlo y uno esta muerto, además aquel sujeto ha usado una ataque tan potente de tipo agua estando en el desierto" – mientras pensaba esto, el sanin comenzaba a acumular chakra en la palma de la mano creando aquella técnica enseñada por su alumno, vaya, aquí se había aplicado por primera vez el dicho el alumno supera al maestro - ¡rasengan! – gritaba dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el que le había hablado momentos antes, al impactar la técnica una gran nube de polvo se levantó del lugar y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba comenzando a ser aprisionado en una esfera de agua, cuando esta lo cubrió hasta el cuello paró, pero, inmediatamente la madera comenzó a rodearla tomando la forma de otra esfera haciendo otra prisión sobre la anterior. Los dos sujetos se acercaron al sanin mientras el polvo se disipaba, uno de ellos se dirigió al sanin – nos causaste mucho trabajo, pequeño – jiraya se había enfurecido por haberlo llamado así - ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑO! – el sanin trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de la doble prisión en donde se encontraba.

- vamos, díganme qué piensan hacer conmigo – dijo mirando al que todavía no le había hablado.

- sólo queremos pedirte un favor, a ti y a tsunade-hime – con el último nombre jiraya pudo sentir como un aire frío recorría todo su cuerpo – necesitamos que nos acompañes a konoha – mientras se quitaba la mascara blanca – necesitamos que cuides de Uzumaki naruto mientras entrena – la cara de jiraya no tenia expresión alguna, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma, frente a él se encontraba el más grande hombre del que había oído hablar en su infancia.

- shodaime – más palabras quisieron salir de su boca pero por el tremendo shock del que era víctima en esos momentos no pudo decir más.

1111111111111111

Unas cadenas plateadas, con gran brillo salían de las palmas de ambas manos del pequeño naruto, mientras al final de ellas había un kyubi tratando liberarse de su amarre sin éxito alguno.

El hokage, los lideres de los clanes, zombis y aldeanos miraban como el kyubi estaba siendo jalado por las cadenas hacia el cuerpo de naruto, y aunque se encontraban asombrados por este hecho, lo que más les asombraba era el chakra plateado que emergía del cuerpo del pequeño rubio y cómo un tatuaje empezaba ser visible, sarutobi al igual que hiashi habían visto antes ese símbolo, una vez habían visto una puerta blanca con ese símbolo dentro de la gran mansión del clan Uzumaki.

_Sarutobi y hiashi se encontraban en el recibidor de la mansión Uzumaki esperando a su amigo rubio – sarutobi-sama cree que el quiera hacer esto – dijo mirando seriamente al sandaime hokage – no lo sé, pero no quiero que te molestes si él no acepta – dijo seriamente a hiashi el cual sólo asintió. _

_Arashi se encontraba caminando hacia ellos con un gran tazón de ramen el las manos, aunque este estaba caliente por arte de magia no quemaba a arashi, sarutobi y hiashi miraban un poco sorprendidos por esta acción pero cuando arashi se encontraba más cerca pudieron ver que el tazón se encontraba suspendido a escasos milímetros de la palma de su mano izquierda, el rubio saludó a los demás invitados con una sonrisa para después continuar comiendo su delicioso y querido ramen._

_- "en serio va a tener un hijo" – se preguntaba con una gran gota cayendo de su frente el futuro líder del clan hyuga – a qué se debe su visita – dijo sin siquiera mostrar un poco de respeto hacia los dos presentes – hiashi te quiere proponer algo – antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar de nuevo – es sobre el hijo que va a tener tu esposa y la hija que tendrá la de hiashi – rápidamente el yondaime comprendió a qué venia todo eso, dejó su ramen en una pequeña mesa y luego volteo hacia ellos con una mirada muy seria, demasiado seria viniendo de aquel hombre._

_- creo que esto debemos de hablarlo con su madre – el rubio les indicó con un ademán que lo siguieran, hiashi y sarutobi caminaban tras su amigo hasta que este se detuvo, lo que vieron frente a ellos les asombró mucho, ahí se encontraba una puerta casi tan alta como la de la entrada de konoha pintada de un color blanco y justo en el centro de la puerta se encontraba un símbolo desconocido para ellos._

Mientras hiashi y sarutobi recordaban en donde habían visto ese símbolo, kyubi gritaba desesperadamente – **algún día mis generales me liberarán, tu hijo morirá y "él" gobernará este mundo y el de ellos, así como lo hace en el nuestro – **antes de que kyubi fuera absorbido completamente el yondaime le dirigió la palabra – sabes del alcance de naruto, su poder sobrepasa por mucho el tuyo no por nada ustedes pretendían matarlo – una sonrisa era dibujada en el rostro de arashi mientras veía como kyubi era absorbido completamente y el sello, chakra plateado, cadenas y tatuaje desaparecían al instante en que naruto se precipitaba de espaldas al suelo como consecuencia del cansancio.

1111111111111111

- dan – tsunade no podía creer lo que tenia abrazando en esos momentos, su amor de toda la vida se encontraba frente a ella, segundos antes del abrazo le había pedido dirigirse hacia cierto lugar en los límites del país del fuego, donde según él jiraya y un niño rubio se encontraría con ella y su asistente.

- esto… es un milagro – decía shizune entre sollozos mientras que lágrimas caían de esos ojos negros - tsunade-sama.

- entonces, onechan harás lo que pidió nichan – tsunade y shizune voltearon inmediatamente para ver que quien había hablado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el difunto hermano de la princesa babosas – naruto-sama necesitará de su ayuda – el niño bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba para luego sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerzas – por favor… me las… timas – al parecer tsunade se había alegrado más de la cuenta.

- entonces hime, te encargo a naruto-sama – una luz proveniente de la luna comenzó a bajar lentamente tocando con el piso a espaldas de dan, la sanin al ver esto dijo:

- pero… a donde van… no me dejen… no – su hermano se había separado de ella y posicionado al lado de dan, los dos sonreían, dan dijo – no te preocupes, siempre estaremos contigo, sólo vinimos a pedirte ese favor – luego el niño continuó – hermana, cuida a naruto-sama por favor para nosotros sería un gran honor hacerlo pero no podemos dejar nuestros puestos, allá hay una guerra y tenemos que ayudar – tsunade al ver como sus amores subían por la luz sólo pudo asentir a sus peticiones.

- shizune, nos vamos – su amiga y asistente se sorprendió por el tono de seriedad que poseía en esos momentos su superior, asintiendo a su petición se poso a su lado para comenzar a caminar hacia el punto en donde se encontrarían con un viejo amigo.

1111111111111111

- un médico – gritaba kakashi mientras se iba acercando a su sensei – sensei – las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- te haz vuelto blando kakashi – una hermosa voz se escuchó sobre uno de los tejados de las tantas casas, kakashi volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado – que pasa, pareciera que viste un fantasma – la sonrisa de la joven reflejaba mucho la felicidad que sentía al ver a su antiguo compañero, por otro lado los shinobis que conocían esa cara estaba igual de paralizados que kakashi – sensei, déjeme curar a naruto-sama – el rubio sólo asintió a tal petición, sabia que rehusarse no sería nada bueno, después de todo había sido entrenada por él y sabia cuales eran sus peores caras.

- Rin – la mencionada volteo a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro – yo… cómo… estás viva – la sonrisa de la chica se había apagado para dar paso a un rostro sumamente serio – ya he terminado, sensei – todos vieron como el pequeño naruto se iba incorporando con la ayuda de su padre.

BUMMMMMMMMM

Todos habían salido de la parálisis en la que se encontraban al sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, temiéndose lo peor los aldeanos presentes comenzaron a gritar pero luego fueron callados por un grito "ya déjenme salir de esta prisión, shodaime, nidaime". Sarutobi volteo inmediatamente, la voz era la de su alumno pervertido pero lo que le extrañó fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Una cúpula de madera iba rompiéndose poco a poco, le escurría agua y dentro de ella se encontraba jiraya atrapado, sólo su cabeza era visible en esos momentos, todos inmediatamente dirigían la mirada hacia los dos sujetos que se encontraban a cada lado de la cúpula, uno de ellos comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta estar frente al sandaime – cuanto tiempo sarutobi-chan – el hokage se sobresaltó al escuchar no sólo la voz de sujeto sino también por la firma en que le habló, sólo dos personas se atrevían a hablarle así y las dos se encontraban muertas – qué acaso no reconoces a tu sensei – otro shock más, al parecer esa era la noche de las sorpresas, el alza de la presión y del azúcar (n/a: no se como funcionan estas cosas).

- sho…shodaime – trató de articular más palabras pero al parecer el maestro como se le conocía, se olvidó de todo lo aprendido en la escuela.

- arashi – se volteo hacia el rubio con alas – así es que ese es naruto – el mencionado asintió - mucho gusto, naruto-sama – "¿sama?... por qué sama, me hacen ver viejo", estos pensamientos pasaban por el pequeño mientras veía como aquel al que su ojisan había llamado shodaime se iba acercando a él – mucho gusto – dijo dándole la mano, naruto hizo lo mismo en señal de aceptación del saludo.

- sensei – arashi volteo hacia Rin quien se encontraba siendo abrazada por kakashi por detrás, al verlos sólo les mostró una sonrisa – tome – le mostró un pergamino plateado lo miró por unos segundos y - ¡me había olvidado por completo! – su voz hizo que todos voltearan a verlo, tomó el pergamino y se encaminó en dirección hacia donde se encontraba hiashi – toma, mi esposa te lo manda – dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino – a por cierto, hizashi y mokoto-chan te piden que no seas tan duro con Hinata-chan, ella no tiene la culpa de sus muertes – tras terminar de decir esto, se pudo al lado de rin quien ya no tenia a kakashi sobre ella sino a su lado izquierdo – naruto – el pequeño volteo hacia su padre – te quedarás con jiraya-sensei, el te llevará a un lugar para entrenarte – tras esto volteo a ver a sarutobi – sarutobi, naruto regresará un mes antes de las graduaciones genin como lo habían planeado, mientras tanto los próximos 7 años se dedicará a entrenar – el sandaime asintió – Rin, Shodaime, Nidaime; es hora de irnos – naruto y los demás se quedaron confusos – qué – dijo el yondaime viendo la cara de los que lo veían – nuestro limite de tiempo se agotó, además allá nos necesitan más que aquí – miró a su hijo – espero verte pronto, te estaremos esperando allá arriba – naruto asintió y vio como su padre y sus tres nuevos amigos iba ascendiendo por una luz conectada a la luna.

- kakashi, cuando mueras nos veremos – una gran gota se deslizaba por la frente de kakashi mientras se despedía con la mano de su amada.

- bueno, naruto, creo que es hora de irnos – jiraya se había acercado al pequeño dispuesto a llevárselo pero antes de hacerlo la voz del sandaime lo detuvo – creo que primero deberías de ponerte algo de ropa – jiraya quien no se había percatado de la forma en que tenia la ropa el pequeño miró al sandaime con un poco de enojo – quién le hizo esto – el sandaime sólo giró su cabeza para señalar a la plebe que se encontraba ahí presente – malditos… si no fuera porque tienen familia los mato ahora mismo – rápidamente jaló al chiquillo para que junto con anko compraran algo de ropa para el viaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Mientras que el pequeño naruto junto con jiraya se iban alejando de las puertas de konoha hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, el hokage se había dirigido a aquellos que presenciaron lo que había ocurrido esa noche – todo lo que han visto y oído esta noche será catalogado como secreto de rango SS – los shinobis no rechistaron a la decisión de su superior, sin embargo, algunos aldeanos sí lo hicieron – hokage-sama, por qué deberíamos de callar sobre quien es ese chico, si les decimos a todos quien es su padre tal vez ya nadie hable mal a sus espaldas o vuelva a intentar asesinarlo – el hokage desvió su mirada hacia quien le había dicho eso y posteriormente contestó:

- si hacemos eso, naruto sólo será respetado por lo que hizo su padre más no por sus logros y desempeños como shinobi, sólo le estarán dando un falso respeto, serán unos hipócritas – el hokage volteo hacia la salida de la aldea nuevamente – le estaremos quitando su sueño y eso jamás me lo perdonaría –

- ¿su sueño?, a qué se refiere con eso – esta vez fue una mujer la que habló – ganarse el respeto de cada uno de los que viven en esta aldea – esta vez fue fugaku, líder de los uchiha, quien contestó a la pregunta. Un minuto, había pasado sólo eso cuando cada uno de los presentes en la puerta comenzarán a retirarse, los últimos en quedar fueron, hiashi y sarutobi; claro está que también los guardias en turno, sin embargo estos estaban alejados de los dos primeros. Sarutobi miró interrogante a hiashi, la curiosidad de saber que decía ese pergamino lo estaba matando, este comprendió rápidamente la mirada de sarutobi asintiendo con su cabeza en señal de comprensión, abrió lentamente el pergamino y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta, decía así:

_Al líder del clan Hyuga, hyuga Hiashi._

_Hace años, 6 para ser exactos, usted fue a la mansión Uzumaki con una propuesta hacia el líder del clan, el cual según usted favorecería a nuestros respectivos clanes, usted quería proponerle a mi esposo; quien es un buen amigo suyo, la unión de su primogénita con el nuestro, el cual por supuesto rechacé inmediatamente, usted me pidió que le explicara el por qué lo hice sin embargo yo simplemente le dije que tenia mis razones y sólo yo sabría cuales eran._

_Pues bien, después de tanto tiempo de estar observando a nuestros hijos, lo mucho que se divierten juntos, lo feliz que se ven uno al lado del otro, consolándose mutuamente, él por no tener a ninguno de nosotros, sus padres, a su lado y ella por la forma en la que lo trata usted y la perdida de su madre, he decidido aceptar su propuesta. Se preguntará cómo es que yo sé todo esto, cómo es que he visto que en ocasiones duermen juntos, se bañan juntos como amigos claro, puesto que para ellos a la edad en la que están no existe el pudor y la vergüenza, cómo es que he visto la sonrisa más pura que puede existir en ellos cada vez que se encuentran juntos, pues eso es un secreto, en fin este pergamino es prueba de que he aceptado su propuesta, sin embargo, la boda sólo se podrá realizar bajo ciertos parámetros o ciertas condiciones que son las siguiente:_

_Ellos sólo podrán casarse a la edad de 16 años._

_Deberán de estar enamorados uno del otro, si uno no lo está del otro, la boda no se efectuará nunca._

_Si obliga a su hija enamorarse o pretender enamorarse de mi hijo la boda no será válida._

_Si usted le impone a uno de los dos casarse con el otro, yo misma impediré esa boda y lo mataré. No se debe obligar a una persona a amar._

_Si no se cumplen estas condiciones el pergamino se quemará, se preguntará como es que el pergamino sabrá el cumplimiento de las condiciones, pues también es un secreto._

_Atte._

_Uzumaki kushina, esposa del ex-yondaime hokage de konoha._

- bueno creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta hiashi – el hokage miraba a hiashi con una sonrisa después de todo sabía que estaría feliz por que al fin su hija estaría comprometida con el hijo de su mejor amigo y según él, así podría proteger mejor al último Uzumaki – bueno creo que yo me boy, en otra ocasión platicaremos mejor sobre esto, hiashi – tras esto, el viejo sarutobi desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a hiashi parado, solo frente a la salida de konoha, luego de salir del pequeño trance en el que se había sumido cuando terminó de leer el pergamino dio media vuelta y se dirigió a descansar a la mansión hyuga.

- oe… ero-señin – el pequeño alzó la vista hacia el hombre de cabellos blancos que caminaba a su lado – tú sabes a donde vamos – el ermitaño paró al instante, volteo al muchacho quien también se encontraba estático y dijo:

- primero que nada – dirigiéndose seriamente hacia el pequeño – YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ERO-SEÑIN – gritaba exaltado por la forma irrespetuosa en la que se había dirigido el pequeño hacia él – y segundo – ahora más calmado – iremos a el lugar de entrenamiento secreto de los Uzumaki, pero antes debemos de encontrarnos con una vieja amiga – sonriéndole pervertidamente al pequeño, naruto alzo una ceja en señal de que no comprendía por qué después de que dijo encontrarnos con una vieja amiga sus facciones cambiaron a unas más pervertidas como cuando veía a su nechan anko jugando con él en el pequeño río o cuando se bañaba junto con ella, por supuesto que cuando era descubierto por su hermana, el ermitaño recibía una pequeña dosis de mordidas de serpientes de varios tamaños y colores, que si bien nunca lo habían alcanzado a matar por lo menos se pasaba de dos a tres semanas en el hospital a causa del veneno de las serpientes de la pequeña anko que aunque aun tenía sólo dieciséis años era temida en konoha por ser una de las kunoichis más violentas y fuertes de la aldea e incluso del país del fuego.

En un pequeño restaurante de carnes asadas se encontraban un grupo de shinobis que habían despedido al pequeño naruto y una de ellas se encontraba sumamente triste aunque no lo mostrara, por la partida de el pequeño rubio - hay qué estará haciendo mi naruto en este momento "espero que ese maldito pervertido no lo convierta a su viva imagen… aunque siendo mi naruto no sería mala idea… pero qué piensas anko, si sólo es un niño" –

-"mm qué estará pensando anko" oye anko, dime acaso vas a extrañar mucho a naruto – el chunin de la cicatriz sobre la nariz volteo a ver a su compañera de cabellos morados – pues claro que sí iruka, después de todo cuando nos bañábamos juntos era quien me frotaba la espalda, era con quien me podía quedar dormida en el baño sin que intentara propasarse, era con quien podía dormir en ropa interior e incluso desnuda, haaa, cómo lo boy a extrañar aunque – en esta parte dio la impresión de estar meditando en algo muy importante – estoy segura que regresará con un cuerpazo (n/a: que conste que soy 100 amante de las mujeres) – ahora un pequeño hilo de baba colgaba de la boca de la joven kunoichi – y puede que quiera hacer "esto" y "aquello" conmigo por la confianza que nos tenemos – en este momento anko tenía las mejillas teñidas de un ligero color rojo mientras se comenzaba a imaginar cómo sería su naruto cuando volviera, salió rápidamente de su trance debido a que se dio cuenta que todo lo que había pensado también en vez de guardárselo lo dijo en voz alta, volteo hacia todos lados y lo que vio la hizo enojarse y avergonzarse ligeramente. Iruka se encontraba en el suelo sobre un pequeño charco de sangre debido a que cuando anko comenzó a contestarle no pudo evitar imaginarse a su compañera y amiga desnuda, kurenai se encontraba estrangulando prácticamente a asuma quien tenia un hilillo de sangre resbalándose por la nariz, kakashi, pues kakashi se encontraba como si nada, esto alivio ligeramente a anko pero después de mirar detenidamente pudo notar como en la mesa había una pequeña gota de sangre.

- anko, creo que no deberías de contarnos tus intimidades con naruto – dijo en tono de burla la "pequeña" (de donde) kurenai – pero parece que agarraste mucho cariño hacia naruto – kurenai miró a anko seriamente haciendo que esta por un momento sintiera un ligero viento frío recorrer su espalda – pero espero que no hayas hecho nada malo cuando lo cuidabas – con esto anko apartó la vista de su amiga sumamente sonrojada, rápidamente se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta del lugar, antes de salir volteo a ver a sus amigos (kakashi, iruka y asuma) y gritó:

- USTEDES TRES SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS, LOS MÁS PERVERTIDOS QUE PUEDE HABER EN KONOHA DESPUES DE JIRAYA – tras esto salio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ya que kurenai se empezó a reír y las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del lugar voltearon a ver a los tres hombres que estaban con la kunoichi de ojos rojos, con cara de odio.

- aaachuuu, parece que el clima de la noche me está haciendo daño – decía el ermitaño pervertido mientras fijaba su mirada en dos siluetas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros alejados de naruto y él – parece que ya las encontramos – naruto quien se encontraba sobre una rana dormido, despertó al precipitarse al suelo como consecuencia de la desaparición de la rana en una nube de humo.

- haaa – se quejaba el pequeño – mi cara… me duele… por qué a mi – decía mientras que con sus dos manos trataba de sobarse el rostro y así aliviar un poco el dolor, de pronto sintió como alguien lo volteaba para quedar boca arriba, le retiró las manos del rostro y lo único que naruto vio en ese entonces fue una pequeña luz verde que poco a poco hacía aliviar el dolor que sentía entonces – ¿quién eres? – miró a una mujer con grandes pechos, incluso que los de su hermana anko, la mujer que aparentaba tener entre los 18 y 20 años lo ayudó a levantarse – mi nombre es tsunade – el chico le miró detenidamente, ese nombre lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero en donde, cuando al fin recordó – QUÉ, ES IMPOSIBLE, ERO-SEÑIN DIJO QUE TSUANDE ERA UNA CUARENTONA, QUE YA ESTABA TODA ARRUADA COMO OJISAN – a la rubia le apareció una gran vena en la frente, su asistente que había escuchado todo lo que el niño le dijo se encontraba preocupada por la reacción de su maestra, temía por la seguridad del pequeño pero tsunade tranquilamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego preguntó – y quien es ese ero-sennin, pequeño – el tono dulce con el que le habló alegró a shizune, al perecer no se había molestado por el comentario de naruto, pero por otra parte tsunade tenía algo más en mente, aunque ya sabía a quien se refería naruto ella lo quería escuchar de su propia boca y así luego de lo que haría el niño comprendería no meterse más con ella.

- ese de allá – dijo señalando a jiraya quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol al parecer durmiendo. Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba, alzó su puño a la altura de la cabeza del ermitaño. Jiraya sintió como un aura maligna comenzaba a acercársele, abrió los ojos pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo nunca. Golpes, patadas, cachetadas, garrotazos, el pequeño naruto se había abrazado a shizune al momento en que jiraya comenzaba a gritar del dolor que sentía por todos los golpes que le daba la rubia, naruto tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra aunque digamos que si él fuera más grande estuviera disfrutando mucho la forma en la que era abrazado por la joven, después de todo en aquellas almohadas uno se sentiría como en el cielo.

Al fin todo había terminado, el ermitaño había quedado hecho… digamos que no se le reconocería fácilmente dentro de unos dos o tres días, tsunade se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, la mañana había llegado mientras ella terminaba de golpear a su amigo, naruto se encontraba con un hilito de baba entre los pechos de tsunade y su boca, claro que este no significaba que era un pervertido como jiraya o kakashi, simplemente todas las mañanas amanecía con ese hilito, al parecer siempre dormía con la boca abierta, la rubia miraba con suma dulzura el rostro del rubio, juraría que era el mismo yondaime de pequeño después de todo ella lo había cuidado un par de veces cuando niño, su asistente había ido a recolectar algunas frutas y si la suerte le favorecía cazar uno que dos conejos para el desayuno.

Media hora después tsunade veía asombrada a su alumna shizune que regresaba no con uno o dos conejos, sino con un jabalí, su alumna junto con jiraya empezaron a preparar el sitio para hacer el desayuno, hicieron una fogata, jiraya cortó tres troncos, dos los paró al lado de la fogata un poco alejados para que el fuego no los alcanzara y en el tercero incrusto el jabalí que había traído shizune. Cuando la carne del animal comenzó a quemarse, el olor llegó a las narices de naruto haciéndolo despertar, cuando lo hizo se asombró de donde se encontraba su cabeza, eran las almohadas más cómodas, pensaba él. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en ninguna cama sino sobre una mujer, subió su rostro y se encontró con aquella rubia que había golpeado a jiraya.

- hola pequeño – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de tsunade al ver que naruto al fin se encontraba despierto – no te preocupes, no te haré nada – ella había notado que naruto se encontraba temblando al saber con quien se encontraba. Naruto cuando escuchó lo último que dijo dejó de temblar, le sonrió. La sonrisa marca Uzumaki le llamaba ella. Tsunade no pudo evitar sonrojarse y a la vez maravillarse nuevamente al ver ese rostro con bigotes que se encontraba sonriéndole – bueno, es hora de desayunar naruto – con un beso en la frente, separó a naruto de ella, levantándose y tomando la mano de naruto para después ir con sus otros acompañantes que ya se encontraban cortando la carne del animal.

- mmm… - el hokage había recibido una carta por medio de una rana – esto… acaso ya se cumplieron los siete años… qué rápido pasa el tiempo – el anciano se iba levantando de su lugar para tomar unos papeles que se encontraban en los archiveros de la habitación contigua.

- anko – como por arte de magia, la kunoichi ahora adulta con un cuerpo espectacular, sus pechos habían crecido un poco más a como se encontraban la última vez que vieron a su querido rubio partir – sí – dijo la recién aparecida -

- avísale a iruka que hoy se incorporará un nuevo alumno a su clase – anko abrió los ojos sorprendida aunque no daba clases en la academia cualquiera sabría que dentro de un mes se graduarían los nuevos genin - "un mes, un mes para la graduación de genins, puede ser…" ho… hokage-sama no estará diciendo que él regresó – el viejo volteo y sólo le dio una sonrisa amigable a la que había hecho la pregunta, se había tardado pensaba el viejo sarutobi mientras volteaba de nuevo para seguir con su búsqueda en el archivero que se encontraba frente a él. Para anko la felicidad de nuevo había vuelto a su vida, su naruto, su hermanito por fin regresaba de nuevo a konoha, quería saltar de alegría ahí mismo –

- anko que esperas así no lo podrás ver cuando pase por la puerta principal – tras eso la kunoichi salió de la habitación con una velocidad que haría pensar a cualquiera que era perseguida por los fantasmas o algo por el estilo –

- ambu – el capitán del escuadrón a cargo de la protección del hokage hizo su aparición de la misma forma que lo hizo anko momentos atrás – avísales a los miembros de los 11 que él llegará en un par de horas a la villa – tras esto el ambu desapareció tal y como apareció -

- ¡ino… cerda! – Gritaba a lo lejos una joven de aproximadamente 11 años, cabello rosa y ojos verdes - ¡sakura… frontuda! – animadamente le respondía su rival/amiga de cabellos amarillos y ojos azules, la pelirosa se acercó rápidamente a su amiga con una sonrisa, cuando vio cómo estaba vestida la que se hacía llamar ino no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le ganara – etto… ino – la rubia vestía un kimono blanco con dibujos de aves al parecer ,garzas, por la parte de la cintura para abajo, traía una cinta azul rodeándole la perfecta cintura (n/a: no sé como se llaman esas cintas grandes que se ponen en las cinturas) con un perfecto moño por detrás – ¿por qué estás vestida de ese modo, acaso no vas a ir a la academia? – preguntó con inocencia a su amiga –

- claro que sí voy a ir, jamás te dejaría con sasuke-kun – ante tal respuesta sakura no pudo evitar inflar sus cachetes levemente como señal de enojo – pero mi padre me ha dicho que hoy es un día especial, el hijo de un viejo amigo llegará a la aldea y se incorporará a la academia, él quiere que esté presentable para cuando lo conozca – toda esta información hizo que sakura se preguntara qué tan importante era su amigo para que el señor Inoichi obligara vestirse a su hija de esa forma, raras veces en todo lo que conocía a ino hubiera aceptado vestirse así después de todo era de las más liberales de la aldea –

- ¿nos vamos? – preguntó la rubia la ver a su amiga aun en trance – sí – respondía la pelirosa para empezar a caminar al lado de su amiga, ese día no habría competencia, no se atrevería a ensuciar o arrugar ese kimono, ino como hija de uno de los miembros del consejo y de los 11 protectores como se hacían llamar los miembros de los clanes, el hokage y otros tres shinobis más de los cuales ellas conocían poco, tan sólo sabían que dos de ellos eran sanin y otro era un shinobi de elite de konoha, se le educó de tal forma que cuando llegara alguien importante a pesar de su carácter explosivo en esos momentos se convirtiese totalmente en algo diferente, en la más educada de todas aquellas que se encontraban a su alrededor -

- guarden silencio, vamos niños ya están por graduarse como shinobis de la hoja y siguen comportándose así – decía el profesor iruka que se encontraba frente a un gran grupo de estudiantes que a su parecer tenía la generación más prometedora de la hoja –

- YA CALLENSE – gritaron al mismo tiempo ino y Hinata, esta era una joven de rostro hermoso, cabellos negro azulado hasta los hombros, hermosos ojos blancos distintivos del clan hyuga, un cuerpo perfecto dirían los de la clase, pero su carácter era, pues no era frío simplemente era un poco serio en comparación de la edad que tenía, además de ser la novata del año entre las mujeres por sobre encima de sakura quien era considerada una de las más inteligentes de la academia. Al momento todos excepto el novato del año por parte de los varones quien desde que llegó se encontraba sentado y mirando hacia la ventana, se sentaron al escuchar la voz de sus compañeras –

- va, esa Hinata, no lo entiendo de un día para otro cambia de carácter de pequeña era muy tímida pero ahora es mejor no hacerla enojar – quien había hablado era un joven de cabello castaño, chaleco que le cubría hasta la cabeza, en su rostro tenía dibujado en cada mejilla dos colmillos rojos, distintivo exclusivo del clan inuzuka, en algo tenía razón, inuzuka kiba conocía hinata debido a que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos por parte del consejo e igualmente por pertenecer a los once –

- eso no es del todo cierto – kiba volteo hacia el que se encontraba a su lado, el aura seria que emitía su compañero, las gafas negras que no dejaban ver sus ojos y la manipulación de los insectos le decían que era un aburame, su nombre, shino aburame – Hinata siempre ha sido una persona respetable y temida, sobre todo cuando se encontraba al lado de "él" – kiba ahora se encontraba confundido, las pocas veces que se encontraba con Hinata, claro que siempre estaba acompañada de su padre, era una persona muy callada, demasiado diría él – a qué te refieres, acaso ella siempre ha sido así pero – volteo hacia la ojiblanca – siempre que la veía con su padre era muy callada –

- eso es cierto – kiba volteo a ver a shino nuevamente – pero jamás la has visto con "él", esa persona emitía una tranquilidad sobre Hinata que incluso en ocasiones hacia que desafiara a su padre –

- muy bien – fueron sacados de su conversación por su maestro iruka pero antes de que este continuara alguien entró la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta – pero qué – se fue acercando al bulto que se encontraba ahora frente a la puerta. Antes de que siguiera alcanzó a ver el cabello morado, él sólo conocía a una persona con ese cabello y si ella había entrado con tanta prisa al lugar no podría ser bueno – anko qué deseas –

- un mensaje de hokage-sama – dijo mientras se iba levantando poco a poco – un nuevo alumno se incorporará – sonrisa, eso era lo que veía en el rostro de su amiga y cuando ella sonreía así fuera de misiones… en realidad no lo hacía a menos que "él" estuviera con ella –

- eso quiere decir que… - pero antes de continuar –

- así es, él regresó, mi hermanito regresó – decía feliz la kunoichi, los alumnos miraban confusos a los dos guerreros de la hoja quienes sonreían entre sí – llegará después del descanso, yo me iré a la puerta a esperarlo – tras esto la kunoichi salió del salón hecha un rayo –

- iruka-sensei – dijo sakura llamando la atención de su maestro y varios más – a qué se refería esa señorita con que se incorporará un nuevo alumno a la clase –

El cara marcada miró fijamente a sakura y luego a los demás que se encontraban en el salón para decirles – pues como haz escuchado – todos se sorprendieron menos tres, uno por perezoso, otro porque no dejaba mostrar sus emociones y otro por que simplemente no le importaba - pero lo conocerán después del descanso creo que les agradará – y con eso, todos guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a lo que les enseñaría iruka claro que algunos otros estaban impacientes por conocer a ese que tenia muy feliz a la extraña kunoichi y su sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

- qué estará sucediendo – le preguntaba un anciano al dueño del puesto de ramen, aquella pregunta había llegado a razón de que varios shinobis andaban de aquí para allá, unos traían utensilios de limpieza y otros cargaban muebles hacia una zona en donde anteriormente habitaba el clan más benevolente y respetado de konoha, el clan Uzumaki ahora casi extinto a causa del ataque del demonio de nueve colas – no lo sé – sólo eso respondió el viejo puesto que fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás de su local.

Ese ruido era señal de que su hija ayame había regresado de su viaje a la aldea de kuromi la cual se encontraba a unos dos días de konoha. La muchacha (n/a: ustedes ya saben como es ayame físicamente así que me van a tener que disculpar por no describirla, pues de todos modos aquí sigue igual que cuando naruto se graduó, la verdad el único que cambio en apariencia es naruto los demás siguen igual) se había puesto un paliacate blanco sobe su cabello para evitar que cualquier hilo del mismo cayera en la comida, se puso el mismo mandil que su padre, blanco como siempre y se acercó más a donde se encontraban su padre y el anciano para saludarlos.

El viejo veía como su hija traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al parecer algo había pasado durante su viaje que hizo que regresara esta con esa sonrisa, el viejo temiéndose que había estado con algún chico por ahí no esperó que su hija le saludara – aaa… ayame, por qué traes esa sonrisa – la mencionada no reparó en la pregunta de su padre, lo único que hizo fue saludar al anciano y a un recién llegado, luego volteo hacia su padre saludándolo de la misma forma respetuosa con la que había hecho con los demás - aaa… ayame dime qué te sucede hija – ahora sí, la muchacha arqueó una ceja al ver el rostro de entre enojo y preocupación de su padre – padre… - la sonrisa se hacia más grande aun – nichan regresó – paralizado, el viejo se encontraba parado con los ojos abiertos como platos después de escuchar lo que su hija le dijo, sólo a una persona le llamaba así y desde hacia siete años no se encontraba en la aldea. El anciano sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de asimilar lo que su hija le había dicho cinco minutos atrás. Su mejor cliente regresaba hoy a konoha, así lo había oído ella de anko mientras iba cruzando por las puertas de konoha.

1111111111111111

- vamos – anko se encontraba impaciente, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la villa – tranquilízate anko – la kunoichi volteo a quien le había hablado, el ninja copia kakashi y miembro de los once había llegado con su habitual libro naranja escrito por nadie más ni nadie menos que el más grande pervertido del país del fuego, jiraya, aquel a quien tanto comenzaba a detestar por estar tardando en llegar junto con su rubio querido.

- anko – el hokage se había acercado a la kunoichi por detrás (n/a: no piensen mal) – dime le avisaste a iruka o sólo viniste hacia acá directamente – la mirada que le había lanzado la kunoichi hizo que el anciano retrocediera unos pasos de donde se encontraba a pesar de ser el hokage, por experiencia sabia que anko no respetaba los rangos, ella no se intimidaba ante nada ni nadie o por lo menos nadie de konoha – digo… por si se te olvidó – el rostro del hokage mostraba una sonrisa forzada, tenia un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y agitaba sus manos para que la kunoichi creyera que todo había sido una broma – claro que sí hokage-sama – después de esto la chica se alejó de donde se encontraba y dio un salto para quedar sobre la entrada de la villa.

1111111111111111

El líder del clan hyuga y los líderes de los demás clanes excepto el uchiha se encontraban caminando por una calle muy transitada, a cada paso que daban recibían reverencias de las personas que se encontraban alrededor y estos les correspondían con un saludo si no muy llamativo pero uno sincero.

- a fugaku le hubiera encantado verlo de nuevo – al aburame con su voz seria había captado la atención de sus compañeros, estos recordaban a su difunto amigo mientras se tocaban una banda con una placa de metal que se encontraba en su brazo derecho a la altura de su corazón pero a diferencia de las normales que eran portadas por los shinobis de la hoja esta tenia el mismo símbolo que se encontraba en el pergamino que se le había entregado a hiashi siete años atrás – si no fuera por orochimaru, él estaría con nosotros o por lo menos Itachi-san – los otros sólo asintieron ante el comentario que había hecho el líder del clan yamanaka.

- no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que hizo – tsume comenzaba a sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, el recuerdo de aquel día no había desaparecido de su mente aun, ni siquiera los más fuertes psicológicamente podrían olvidar aquella batalla en donde el clan uchiha tuvo que ser reducido a un ninja "traidor" y el hijo menor de su amigo fugaku - espero que ese niño sasuke comprenda por qué lo hicimos – las lágrimas no aguantaron más, comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos expresando una gran tristeza e ira a la vez, la reputación del clan uchiha se había salvado a un gran costo, se convirtió a un niño en un vengador y a un genio en uno de los peores enemigos de la aldea oculta de konoha.

1111111111111111

- cuánto falta – jiraya miraba al muchacho rubio que se encontraba caminando en medio de él y tsunade rumbo a konoha, realmente naruto había cambiado mucho en los siete años que estuvo ausente de la villa – ero-sensei en serio tendré que entrar a la aburrida academia – el rubio de ojos azules había cambiado el sennin por sensei puesto que entre el peliblanco y la rubia de pechos grandes o hime-sensei como le llamaba naruto lo habían entrenado durante los siete años que estuvo ausente.

- naruto-kun deberías de calmarte además es necesario que te gradúes de la academia para poder ser un ninja oficial de konoha – shizune se había dirigido hacia su hermanito quien después de escucharla la volteo a ver con la sonrisa marca Uzumaki haciendo que esta se sonrojara y volteara su rostro hacia otro lugar.

- "jajajaja y que sólo a mí me pasa eso" shizune por qué volteas hacia otro lado cuando naruto te mira – tsunade había notado tiempo atrás que su alumna había tomado cierto cariño hacia su rubio alumno pero para mala suerte de su alumna el rubio la veía sólo como su hermana y amiga además de ser más grande en edad que el Uzumaki.

- oye oba… - naruto estuvo a punto de cavar su propia tumba si completaba esa frase pero por suerte se dio cuenta antes de terminar – digo hime-sensei – la mirada asesina que momentos antes había mostrado tsunade se desvaneció y en vez de eso apareció una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- "por poco" – pensaban shizune y jiraya mientras suspiraban al ver que naruto se había dado cuenta a tiempo que si no posiblemente ya no estaría tres semanas en cama recuperándose como la última vez que le llamó obachan a la rubia.

- sí, dime naruto – el mencionado tragó saliva antes de continuar.

- ustedes se quedarán conmigo en la mansión – la rubia parpadeo un poco por aquella pregunta, ella no tenía pensado quedarse en konoha tan sólo iba dejar a naruto y después marcharse pero al igual que shizune ella se había encariñado con el rubio como para considerarlo su propio hijo, aquel que nunca tuvo, de pronto recordó las palabras de su difunto hermano hermana, cuida a naruto-sama por favor para nosotros sería un gran honor hacerlo pero no podemos - sí, me quedaré contigo, no, nos quedaremos – volteo a ver a shizune con una sonrisa y su alumna sólo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo demostrando estar de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su superior.

- qué bien – dijo naruto muy alegre - oye kino-chan – de pronto un gato de pelaje plateado, ojos grises, con la misma marca que tenía naruto en el brazo en la frente y tres colas apareció de unos arbustos saltando y quedando sobre la cabeza de jiraya miró al rubio como comprendiendo lo que le decía, y en realidad lo hacía sólo que esta se comunicaba telepáticamente con el rubio – "dígame naruto-sama" – el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar cómo le habían llamado – kino-chan te he dicho mil y una veces que no me llamas de esa forma – la gata saltó nuevamente quedando al lado de naruto y comenzar a caminar – "lo siento naruto-kun es que aun no me acostumbro después de todo tú eres mi señor" – de nuevo ese mismo gesto había aparecido en el rostro de naruto ella temiéndose un regaño de su parte sólo se comenzaba a maldecir por dentro pero naruto sólo suspiró – hay kino-chan espero que ya no me sigas llamando así, recuerda que tú y yo somos amigos – la gata por dentro estaba feliz, después de todo que el hijo de ella le considerara como una amiga era el más grande honor dentro de los de su especie después de todo ellos se habían deshonrado cuando sus ancestros traicionaron a quienes los crearon.

1111111111111111

- mmm – anko miró hacia el horizonte, algo le había llamado la atención o mejor dicho alguien, desde lejos se podía ver a un grupo de personas caminando hacia la puerta de konoha – hokage-sama alguien viene – el grito había llamado la atención del hokage y este inmediatamente fijó su mirada hacia la entrada de konoha y efectivamente alguien venia pero luego se dio cuenta que no sólo era una persona, no, eran en total 4 las cuales venían corriendo a gran velocidad. Inmediatamente pudo identificar a 2 de ellas, dos de sus alumnos se encontraban corriendo detrás de un chico rubio con cola de caballo, un pantalón negro con franjas blancas, una chamarra blanca abierta con franjas negras en los costados de las mangas y se podía notar que bajo esa chamarra traía una playera negra y sobre esa una cubierta de mallas.

- Uzumaki – eso fue lo único que tuvo que decir el hokage para que los miembros del consejo y kakashi aparecieran a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El mencionado Uzumaki se encontraba corriendo por todo el camino a una velocidad increíble con el gato plateado entre sus manos, detrás de él venían jiraya, shizune y tsunade. Naruto miraba con alegría a quienes se encontraban en la entrada, eran sus padres adoptivos y su abuelo aunque claro él sabía que faltaba uno, después de todo se le había comentado por parte de jiraya lo que había pasado con el clan uchiha y de los únicos sobrevivientes además del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer su hermanito Itachi como lo conocía él.

- ojisan – al fin el rubio se encontraba a pocos pasos de donde estaban sus seres queridos, posó la mirada en cada uno de ellos y se percató que una kunoichi en especial no se encontraba con ellos, por un momento pensó que a su hermana anko no le había alegrado su llegada después de todo cuando era cuidado por ella siempre le causaba problemas.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOO – un grito se oyó por encima del rubio, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la figura de anko cayendo sobre él pero antes de que hablara un gran chakra lo empujó para atrás al igual que los que se encontraban tras y delante de él.

Anko como experta kunoichi se había sujetado al arco de la puerta con unas serpientes que salieron de las mangas de su chaleco, cuando miró hacia abajo sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. El hokage, kakashi y los líderes de los clanes se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que la kunoichi, delante de ellos se encontraba un enorme gato de pelaje plateado, su altura tal vez era igual a la que poseía naruto (n/a: recuerden que la altura de naruto es la que tiene cuando se graduó de la academia), los ojos eran amarillos, unas flamas plateadas se encontraban en las puntas de cada una de sus tres colas al igual que en sus patas. Naruto abría los ojos pesadamente, sabía lo que estaba pasando a diferencia de jiraya, tsunade y shizune; él era el único que había visto esa transformación de kino.

- te encuentras bien naruto-kun – para sorpresa de todos, la bestia le había hablado a naruto, pronto los acompañantes del rubio se percataron de algo ¿Dónde estaba kino?, pero al ver la expresión del rubio, los rasgos parecidos de la bestia que se había comunicado con naruto, al fin cayeron en la cuenta.

- ki… kino – tsunade no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo aunque naruto les había dicho a jiraya y ella que la gata estaba para protegerlo, no podían creer que esta era la que se encontraba frente a ellos pues su apariencia estaba cambiada.

- kino-chan… por qué te transformaste – naruto se había levantado y ahora se estaba sacudiendo la ropa. Miró hacia arriba y vio como anko aun seguía colgada – anko-nechan baja de ahí por favor – la kunoichi no había puesto atención a lo que le rubio le dijo puesto que se encontraba viendo muy conmocionada a la enorme gata que se encontraba debajo de ella.

- no te preocupes, kino-chan no te hará nada – la gata comenzó a envolverse en una llamarada plateada para luego volver a se la indefensa criatura que momentos antes se encontraba en brazos de naruto. Se fue acercando a naruto y nuevamente subió a sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Anko iba bajando lentamente con ayuda de las serpientes que sostenían su brazo, naruto se encontraba junto con tsunade y jiraya aunque este último se encontraba en el piso a causa de un fuerte golpe por parte de su alumno y compañera, la razón, pues al ver en que situación se encontraba la hermanita de naruto quiso aprovechar e inspirarse para su nueva novela y no era para más puesto que la joven kunoichi tenía unos pechos y un trasero de ensueño, tan sólo se le podía comparar con el que poseía tsunade en sus días de juventud.

- maldito ero-sensei – refunfuñaba naruto mientras se iba acercado a una anko ya de pie en el suelo, la kunoichi nunca en su más dulces sueños se había imaginado a un naruto tan bien físicamente, el cabello largo con una cola de caballo lo hacía parecer más adulto a su vista – hola anko-nechan –

Sin dejar que el rubio dijera más la kunoichi se lanzó a abrazarlo, el rostro del rubio quedó entre los brazos y pechos de su hermana, todos los hombres presentes excepto shibi y shikaku, uno por que no dejaba mostrar el más mínimo estado de animo en su rostro y el otro por perezoso, miraba esa escena con un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca, el rubio al percatarse de la actitud de los que se encontraban alrededor de él y su hermana hizo que esta se separase de él. Anko se vio desilusionada por la actitud de su hermano, ¿ya no la quería?, esa pregunta pasó por su mente.

- ojisan, otosans, ero-kakashi, ero-sensei – los mencionados succionaron el hilillo de baba para poner atención a lo que quería decir el recién llegado – por favor, no vuelvan a mirar de esa forma a mi nechan o me veré forzado en hacer la técnica milenaria de konoha en ustedes – un aire frío les había recorrido por la espalda cuando naruto terminó de decir esto, sus rostros se tornaron a unos serios pero muy por dentro tenían miedo, sabían de antemano el dolor que causaba esa técnica y no estaban dispuestos a experimentarla.

Anko miraba feliz la escena con una sonrisa al igual que shizune, tsunade y tsume, naruto no era como ellos, no, él era diferente pues a pesar de ser hombre no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos con facilidad.

Sakura, ino y Hinata, se encontraban sentadas en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, a lo lejos se podían ver un shino y kiba con su inseparable amigo akamaru, platicando muy animadamente aunque se podía notar que el único que hablaba era kiba y shino sólo escuchaba.

Shikamaru se encontraba no muy lejos del lugar recostado en el césped viendo las nubes, Chouji se encontraba sentado al lado de este con una bolsa de papitas sabor jamón de pavo de edición limitada, sasuke por otro lado se encontraba tirando kunais a un árbol incrustándolos con una gran fuerza y maestría.

- mmm – sakura e ino miraron a Hinata que desde que la desconocida kunoichi había aparecido interrumpiendo en el salón se había puesto más seria de lo normal dando la impresión de estar pensando detenidamente en algo, y eso era. Desde que vio a anko se le hizo conocida sin embargo no daba de donde, suspiró nuevamente para luego voltear hacia sus amigas – no recuerdo su nombre pero – sus dos amigas se habían acercado más a ella para poder escuchar bien lo que diría – me recuerda mucho a él – las dos que habían visto a su amiga se miraron y luego volvieron la mirada hacia la hyuga.

- a qué te refieres con eso Hinata – sakura aunque no conocía también a Hinata como a ino había visto ese rostro lleno de confusión cuando recién ingresaron a la academia aunque tiempo después fue sustituido por uno de completa seguridad.

Ino permanecía expectante de la conversación de estas dos, algo importante estaba pasando y sentía que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría para ella y sus amigos, el hecho de que su padre le pedía que se vistiese de esa manera tan ridícula como ella decía, en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba.

- disculpen –

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – ino se había exaltado por la repentina aparición de una mujer, esta tenía el cabello teñido extrañamente de morado, usaba una máscara y uniforme que la caracterizaban como miembro de los asesinos de elite de la aldea además de que al parecer ella era la capitana de su escuadrón, sakura y Hinata miraban desconcertadas a la que había aparecido frente a ellas, shino y kiba junto con akamaru se habían acercado lo más rápido que pudieron al escuchar los gritos de la rubia, mientras que sasuke, shikamaru y Chouji no se habían movido de su lugar y sólo miraban la escena.

- usted es un ambu – kiba se encontraba jadeando del cansancio al haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a donde se encontraban las futuras kunoichis de konoha – dinos qué quieres – la kunoichi miró kiba que aunque no se notaba por la máscara se había enojado por la forma irrespetuosa con la que se habían dirigido hacia ella, después de todo no era el primero que lo hacía todos los hombres que no conocían su verdadero poder la trataban de la misma forma. Shino quien había estado sin hablar sintió el instinto asesino que emanaba de la chica y por un momento temió por la vida de su compañero.

- necesito encontrar a Umino Iruka – dijo en un tono amable y embriagador a la vez, los cinco, no seis si contamos a akamaru, miraban confusos a la ambu, definitivamente algo muy importante pasaba en konoha – es sobre el nuevo alumno – antes de que alguien contestara, un grito desde la puerta de la entrada de la academia hizo que volteasen. Iruka se encontraba agitando su brazo en el aire como señal que debían entrar. El ambu a la vez se alegró ya que no tendría que buscar por más tiempo al hombre y así podría volver lo más rápido posible a sus deberes.

El cara marcada se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con los codos apoyados en él y sus manos entrelazadas por los dedos, miraba fijamente el pergamino que le había entregado la ambu minutos atrás.

_- Iruka-san – el mencionado se encontraba impactado con la rapidez de la ambu, tan sólo segundos atrás la había visto a lo lejos con sus alumnos y en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a él._

_- s… sí – la kunoichi extendió la mano entregándole un pergamino con el sello del consejo al chunin._

_- esto lo manda hokage-sama – cuando la pelimorada se encontraba a punto de marcharse el chunin la sujetó del brazo haciendo que esta volteara al instante y se preparara para sacar su katana por puro instinto pero cuando volteo recordó quien se encontraba frente a ella, después de todo él había sido su maestro cuando había pasado al igual que todos los shinobis por aquella academia. _

_- dime él ya llegó – el chunin no se había inmutado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer la kunoichi, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y al fin desapareció de ese lugar en un remolido de hojas._

- iruka-sensei – el chunin fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una ino un poco preocupada – qué sucede, acaso no tendremos más clases – iruka observo con sus ojos muy detenidamente el salón lleno de por lo menos 20 futuros graduados y tan sólo 9 futuros genin, suspiró a la vez que con un ademán hizo que la rubia tomara asiento.

Estando ya de pie, al igual que sus alumnos, dirigió la mirada a la puerta que se iba abriendo lentamente. Un rubio con cola de caballo, ojos azules, ropa blanca y negra, y un gato a su lado entraron lentamente. Los que se encontraban dentro vieron extrañados al rubio pero después se sorprendieron cuando de los ojos de su maestro emanaban lágrimas, unas que no expresaban tristeza sino al contrario, expresaban alegría.

- hola, iruka-sensei – con una rápida mirada el rubio pudo reconocer a cuatro de los que se encontraban en el salón además de iruka. Los ojos de ino se habían abierto como platos. Sasuke se encontraba, por la expresión, sorprendido cuando vio al rubio puesto que para él este había muerto hace siete años atrás. Shino aunque por difícil que pareciera había esbozado una sonrisa a la vez que miraba de reojo a Hinata, ella por otro lado daba la impresión de estar enojada y no era para menos después de todo al que ella consideraba su mejor amigo se había ido sin siquiera despedirse.

- "parece que está enojada, no la culpo después de todo no le mandé siquiera una sola carta" – pensaba el rubio que seguía mirando a la hyuga.

- naruto – pronto volteo a ver de nuevo a iruka quien ya se iba acercando a él – cuanto tiempo sin verte – le rubio le mostró una sonrisa a su amigo pero luego se borró de su rostro al escuchar UN GATOOOO, A ÉL AKAMARU. Kiba se había lanzado junto con akamaru tras el gato que se encontraba al lado de naruto, el rubio volteo y levanto su pie a la altura de la cara del inuzuka haciendo que este se detuviera al sentir el golpe en su rostro, por otro lado akamaru se encontraba chillando, kino le estaba mordiendo la cola, tras haber saltado a su lomo e incrustado sus garras al caer, además de que con sus tres colas había tomado las patas delanteras del cachorro para que este no pudiera moverse.

- que se supone que intentabas hacerle a kino-chan, inuzuka – kiba se encontraba con las palmas de las manos puestas sobre su rostro adolorido por la patada que le dio naruto. Los demás se encontraban tratando de aguantarse de la risa al ver a akamaru vencido por un gato, un extraño gato, lentamente kiba fue quitándose las manos para ver de nuevo al dueño del gato plateado y ver asombrado como su cachorro había sido vencido.

- oye tú – señalando a naruto con su dedo índice sin siquiera mirarlo ya que le parecía más importante ver como se encontraba su fiel amigo – libera a akamaru - el rubio asintió con pesar debido a que no quería ganarse ningún enemigo tan temprano, kino con una sóla mirada de su amo liberó al cachorro que rápidamente corrió a los brazos de su amo.

- gracias – dijo muy apenado el inuzuka para luego retirarse y dirigirse a su asiento al lado de shino.

- muy bien naruto, ahora toma asiento por favor, mmm veamos – dijo mientras echaba un vistazo por todo el cuarto hasta que pudo divisar un lugar vacío al lado de la dulce pero a la vez intimidante hyuga Hinata – bien, siéntate al lado de Hinata por favor – el rubio asintió con su cabeza y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el lugar vació, seguido de su fiel acompañante y protectora.

- hola Hinata – la sonrisa que expresaba naruto se borró al instante al ver que la hyuga no le respondía, iruka empezó a explicar los sellos para poder realizar los bushins tan básicos para cualquier shinobi mas naruto no le prestó ni un poco de su atención. Al ver que la hyuga no le respondía y sólo tenía la mirada fija tomó un pedaso de papel del cuaderno de esta y con un lapicero comenzó a escribir – Hinata, perdóname por favor no tuve tiempo para despedirme de ti, todo pasó muy rápido_ – _inmediatamente lo arrastró por el pupitre pasándoselo a su compañera, esta lo leyó y tomó el mismo lapicero y escribió – pudiste haberme mandado alguna carta de donde estabas, acaso no éramos amigos, tan poco te importaba nuestra amistad_ – _después de que el rubio terminó de leerlo, escribió nuevamente – claro que sí me importaba y me sigue importando, es sólo que con mi entrenamiento apenas y tenía tiempo de dormir, ero-sensei y hime-sensei eran muy rudos conmigo, en ocasiones me la pasaba vendado toda una semana por los moretones, raspaduras y quemadura_s_ – cuando la hyuga leyó esto comenzó a relajarse un poco, el enojo estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, volteo a ver al rubio con una sonrisa correspondida por él.

- podemos hablar después de clases – preguntó con un todo dulce y embriagador, naruto asintió a tal petición y volteo a ver a iruka quien seguía explicando lo de los sellos. Aunque le agradaba iruka siempre le había parecido un maestro aburrido, cuando era más pequeño y trataba de enseñarle a escribir y leer en ocasiones sus métodos eran como decirlo, anticuados, el rubio suspiró volteo a ver a su mascota con una sonrisa - "kino-chan, parece que este va a ser un mes muy aburrido" – la pequeña gata saltó y se posó sobre los cabellos rubios del chico.

- "naruto-kun, es necesario, jiraya y tsunade, te han dicho que si quieres hacer misiones tienes que graduarte de la academia como genin" – el rubio cerró los ojos pero antes vio de reojo como kiba le enviaba una mirada un poco, como decirlo, expiraba un poco de enojo hacia el rubio, nuevamente suspiró para luego cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza sobre el pupitre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

- naruto… naruto… ¡naruto! – iruka se había percatado que de todos los que se encontraban en el salón, el recién incorporado se encontraba durmiendo como lo hacía antaño, cuando le comenzó a enseñar a leer y escribir, aunque el pensaba que a la edad de 2 años no debían enseñarle a un niño esas cosas el hokage y el consejo insistió diciendo que algún día lo necesitaría, y ese día había llegado, puesto que dentro de unas cuantas horas se anunciaría el resurgimiento del antiguo clan al que pertenece.

El rubio comenzaba a despertarse perezosamente ante las miradas de burla y odio de alguno de los alumnos, Hinata quien se encontraba a su lado lo único que hacía era ¿reír? – "no has cambiado en nada, naruto-kun… pero aun así… no pienso perdonarte tan fácil… sufrirás mucho si quieres mi perdón" – al parecer la amabilidad aparente con la que había tratado la hyuga hace unas horas al rubio sólo era eso, una ilusión, muy en el fondo aun le dolía el hecho de llorar desconsoladamente aquellas primeras semanas por su mejor amigo pero lo que más le dolió no fue el hecho que se fuera, sino que no se despidiera de ella.

- qué pasa iruka-sensei – naruto tenía una mano frente a su boca en señal de querer ocultar el bostezo, mientras daba una mirada a su alrededor percatándose de la forma en que algunos de sus compañeros lo veían pero le llamó más la atención alguien que se encontraba hasta al frente del salón, alguien a quien ya conocía por su antiguo sensei, alguien llamado Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de su antiguo sensei Uchiha Itachi.

1111111111111111

- vaya así que la mansión Uzumaki, ese naruto tiene mucha suerte – shizune se encontraba impresionada con el tamaño de la mansión en donde a partir de ahora ella, su maestra y amigo tonton, anko y jiraya comenzarían a vivir al lado de naruto, después de todo la misión a partir de ahora era protegerlo de aquellos quienes le quisiesen hacer daño.

- ja… a poco estás impresionada con esto shizune, si no has visto nada aun, te sorprenderá todo lo que tiene dentro – tsunade veía a su alumna con una sonrisa burlona que no pasaba desapercibida por la pelinegra. El hokage y los demás miembros del consejo se encontraban supervisando a los shinobis que habían estado desde temprano yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá por toda la aldea, comprando muebles, futones (n/a: creo que así se llaman donde duermen), utensilios de cocina, refrigeradores, estufas y todo lo necesario para que uno pudiera llamar hogar a su hogar.

1111111111111111

- Itachi-san, estás seguro que ese bastardo de orochimaru aparecerá en konoha – una sombra con capa negra y bordado de nubes roja, además de un sombrero de paja que le cubría la cabeza miraba hacia la pequeña cascada que se encontraba frente a él, su compañero quien por cierto era el "asesino" de los uchiha se encontraba sentado en una roca no muy lejos de donde este estaba, meditando, sí, al parecer eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

- no te preocupes, kisame… mis fuentes me han dicho que planea atacar konoha para los exámenes chunin – Itachi al fin abría los ojos después de terminar con su meditación, este se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas y cada uno de sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- eso espero Itachi-san… aunque falta mucho para los exámenes pero por el momento – de pronto la cascada detuvo su curso por unos instantes, aquel llamado kisame la había atravesado por la mitad con su espada haciendo que por más sorprendente que pareciera congelar el agua – a entrenar – finalizó al momento en que el agua comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

1111111111111111

- naruto si crees que eres tan bueno haciendo el kawarimi no jutsu por qué no lo demuestras a la clase – iruka se encontraba enojado con naruto quien solamente reía al ver su expresión.

- iruka-sensei, usted sabe que eso lo aprendí cuando tenía dos años y medio – los alumnos que estaban en la clase se sorprendieron por la revelación del rubio, dos años y medio, eso no era normal. A la mayoría de ellos a esa edad aun les cambiaban los pañales, ni pensar siquiera que estarían aprendiendo artes shinobis a esa edad – y usted sabe que Itachi-sensei fue el que me lo enseñó - Itachi-sensei eso comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de sasuke, inmediatamente tanto iruka como los demás de la sala con excepción de naruto voltearon a ver a su compañero sasuke, estos sabían de antemano quien había aniquilado al clan uchiha. La mirada de sasuke expresaba un vacío absoluto pero sus facciones mostraban ira y odio puro no sólo hacia el dueño del nombre sino a quien lo había nombrado.

Antes de que ocurriera una desgracia dentro del salón por suerte la campanilla de la academia sonó indicando así el término del día de clases. Un suspiro grupal se escuchó dentro de esas cuatro paredes, naruto ya se comenzaba a ir con kino en sus brazos, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído a Hinata que por supuesto sólo ella pudo escuchar, kiba miró furioso esa escena mientras recogía todos sus útiles, shino estaba intrigado por la acción de su compañero mientras que ino y sakura veían como sasuke se dirigía rápidamente a la salida tras naruto. Iruka igualmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sasuke así que decidió seguirlo por si acaso.

1111111111111111

- ¡Adiós! – con una mano alzada y agitándola en el aire, anko se despedía de todos los jounin que se encontraban en el edificio, kurenai se encontraba a su lado alegre por la actitud de su amiga, después de todo hacia tiempo que no la veía sonreír como ahora, no desde que su naruto se fue, pero ahora que había regresado todo prometía ser diferente.

- vamos anko-chan o harás enojar a tu na-ru-to-kun – dijo en un tono burlón haciendo que la pelimorada se sonrojara, kurenai sabia que anko a pesar de ser once años mayor que naruto sentía algo muy especial por él no sólo amor de hermanos. El amor no tiene edad era lo que siempre le repetía su amiga cuando le cuestionaba a anko sobre esos sentimientos y si bien sabía que no era imposible se le iba a ser difícil sólo mirar a naruto como a un hermano.

- está bien, vámonos kurenai – la mencionada fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga y comenzó a caminar junto a ella en dirección a la mansión Uzumaki.

1111111111111111

- ¡Idiota! – sasuke le gritaba muy alterado o más bien enojado a un naruto quien se encontraba parado en las puertas de la salida de la academia esperando a Hinata – cómo te atreves a mencionar al bastardo traidor de mi hermano – ante estas palabras el rubio soltó a la gata que traía aun en sus brazos y miró directamente a los ojos a sasuke.

- ¡Tú, cómo te atreves de dirigirte de esa forma a mi sensei! – naruto se encontraba sumamente enojado, después de todo su lema era el de proteger a sus seres queridos aun de los más insignificantes insultos – ¡escúchame bien niño mimado, será mejor que dejes tus aires de yo soy el último uchiha, el señor muy importante porque eso a mí me pasa y me sale por las orejas! – los gritos habían hecho que varias personas entre shinobis, estudiantes y civiles se aglomeraran en un circulo improvisando un campo de batalla para aquellos dos que se encontraban discutiendo, algunos adultos que hace siete años habían presenciado el milagro de konoha veían entusiasmados al rubio que se encontraba dentro del circulo mientras que otras murmuraban cosas como miren es el chico monstruo, ojalá que uchiha-san le de su merecido sasuke al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír y naruto quien también había escuchado esto, su semblante mostraba más enojo que nunca, cada palabra dirigida al niño zorro como le llamaban algunos lo hacían enfurecer más.

Aquellos que más tarde serían proclamados como los nueve novatos corrían junto con iruka a toda prisa, habían escuchado en los pasillos gritar a uno de los estudiantes del lugar de una pelea entre uchiha sasuke y un niño rubio, aunque iruka se preocupaba por la seguridad de naruto por ser como un hermano para él, le preocupaba aun más la seguridad de sasuke sobre todo debido a que sabía de antemano que naruto había sido entrenado por dos sanin legendarios y el prodigio uchiha, además de varios de los miembros del consejo.

- estás cavando tu propia tumba, Uzumaki – sasuke se había dirigido arrogantemente a su rival con una sonrisa, este aunque tenía apenas 11 años y pico. Se creía, por ser un uchiha y hermano de aquel que anteriormente llamaban la joya del fuego de konoha, el shinobi más poderoso de aquella generación pero esa imagen cambiaría con lo iba a pasar a continuación.

- jajaja, recuerdas quién me entrenó, aunque debo admitir que durante las sesiones tú eras el que me derrotaba puedo decirte que hoy tú serás el derrotado, uchiha – naruto llevó una mano a su espalda sacando de una pequeña mochila una banda la cual traía el símbolo distintivo de los once de konoha, banda que le fue enseñada a sasuke a lo lejos e impresionó a todos los que se encontraban presentes.

- e… esa banda es… - pero antes de que continuara fue naruto el que habló – así es sasuke esta banda le pertenecía a fugaku-san, tu padre, y ahora me pertenece a mí – esto impresionó aun más a los presentes.

Los que formaban una parte de los nueve novatos se encontraban igual de asombrados que las demás personas, sin embargo, varios shinobis entre ellos iruka tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando sakura salió del trance por ver aquella banda en manos del nuevo estudiante miró hacia arriba para notar a un feliz iruka, confundida por la actitud de su maestro preguntó – iruka-sensei, por qué naruto tiene una banda de los once, se supone que sólo los líderes de los clanes, el hokage, un jounin de elite y dos sanin poseen una, además por qué dice que es del padre de sasuke-kun – iruka volteo hacia su alumna con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él, los demás compañeros también habían escuchado las preguntas de sakura y querían saber la verdad así que igualmente miraban a su maestro.

- lo siento pero yo no sé nada de eso, por qué no dejamos que naruto lo explique – luego volteo nuevamente hacia los dos que se encontraban discutiendo.

- dámela – sasuke se había abalanzado hacia el rubio con una furia incontrolable, sin embargo, naruto lo único que hizo fue moverse a un lado para que el pelinegro quedara a espaldas suyas, sasuke al ver esto tiró una patada dirigida a la nuca de naruto pero se sorprendió al ver que este lo detenía son su brazo izquierdo, sorprendido ya que nadie nunca lo había detenido bueno al menos no alguien de su edad, se alejó un poco de naruto para comenzar a hacer una serie de sellos y luego decir katon: gokkakyu no jutsu(n/a: espero que se escriba así), las personas al ver que comenzaban a usar jutsus a la vez que se sorprendieron por lo pequeño que era el usuario y lo poderoso del ataque se alarmaron no por naruto sino por ellos por temor que también les diera la técnica, los shinobis al ver esto comenzaron rápidamente hacer una serie de sellos para contrarrestar la técnica pero lo que les sorprendió fue que naruto la detuvo con una gran bola de agua.

- ¡Idiota!, acaso quieres matar a estas personas – qué irónico, aquel que odiaban con todas sus fuerzas les había salvado de aquel que idolatraban por ser el único uchiha sobreviviente de la masacre – es por eso… es por eso que no mereces obtener esta banda – aquello llamó la atención de todos e incluso hizo que sasuke se calmara por unos instantes – dime acaso crees que sólo con ser fuerte puedes exigir esta banda, siendo el heredero del clan uchiha – sasuke asintió aun enojado pero no atacaba debido a que quería escuchar lo que naruto diría – pues te equivocas, el hecho que seas el líder de un clan no te da derecho automáticamente a tener esta banda.

- a qué te refieres con eso, si todos los líderes de los clanes poseen una – esta vez la que había hablado era sakura, la muy curiosa aunque era inteligente no sabia nada de nada sobre esto.

- pues bien, el verdadero propósito de los once no es proteger konoha – los presentes se asombraron por esta revelación, si no protegían konoha entonces qué protegían – ellos son los once de konoha porque son de konoha, simplemente eso, ellos en realidad protegen un poder o más bien al guardián de ese poder que incluso el mismo kyubi teme – los ojos de los presentes se ensancharon con el nombre del zorro que los había atacado hace años, si bien los niños sabían que kyubi había sido vencido o al menos eso les habían dicho sus padres y las demás personas, habían escuchado que su poder no tenía comparación alguna – ellos protegen a esa persona con su vida, están dispuestos a dejar a un lado el compromiso con su clan debido a que si esa persona muere, ocurrirá algo terrible.

Dicho esto los presentes se encontraban confusos, la mayoría no creía todo esto, claro viniendo del chico zorro no lo podían creer pero aquellos que conocían quien era ese niño y lo que le había hecho a kyubi años atrás eran los que se encontraban confusos.

- no tenías por qué decirles eso, naruto – la muchedumbre giró su vista hacia un árbol que se encontraba no muy lejos del lugar, en la sima de este se encontraba un peliplateado, por su apariencia se podía decir que era un jounin y no sólo eso, no cualquier jounin, por la banda que cubría el ojo izquierdo y la mascara cubriendo parte de su rostro dejando sólo al descubierto el ojo derecho, podrían asegurar que se trataba del famoso copinin hatake kakashi – hokage-sama se molestará por decirles eso.

- eso quiere decir que no es cierto, verdad – sasuke después de tanto tiempo de estar paralizado volvió a hablar, aunque no conocía a esa persona sabía que podía confirmar si lo que naruto había dicho era cierto o no, después de todo él poseía una banda igual a la que en algún tiempo poseyó su padre en el brazo izquierdo, él era miembro de los once.

- no, lo que naruto dijo es cierto – después de confirmar esto bajó al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, sólo que ahora con un libro naranja titulado icha icha paradise - nosotros protegemos al guardián de aquel poder – con una mano comenzaba a acariciar el cabello rubio del Uzumaki el cual por su expresión parecía no agradarle aquello.

- entonces por qué yo no tengo la banda de mi padre, dígame – el copinin volteo hacia el uchiha. – porque tú sólo piensas en venganza y como bien naruto dijo, nosotros sólo a pesar de que tenemos nuestros propios intereses nuestro principal deber es proteger a aquella persona, en dado caso de que tú te nos unieras pues con el nivel que tienes no podrías protegerlo y nos veríamos forzados a entrenarte para que pudieras alcanzar el nivel de un jounin en un corto periodo de tiempo y cuando tu alcanzaras ese nivel estamos seguros que saldrías de la aldea en busca de tu anhelada venganza… entonces eso significaría que te olvidarías de tu verdadera misión…

Sasuke se encontraba estupefacto ante lo que le había dicho el copinin, no porque lo considerara un insulto sino porque era verdad, cuando el alcanzara ese nivel lo primero que haría sería ir en busca de su hermano para matarlo y así cumplir con su anhelada venganza.

- entonces por qué naruto tiene esa banda – sakura se encontraba enfurecida por la actitud tomada hacia su querido sasuke.

- yo sólo les estoy haciendo el favor de cuidar de ella, además siendo el líder del clan que fundó esta organización tengo todo el derecho de otorgársela a quien me parezca – los integrantes de los futuros nueve novatos y demás personas se encontraban asombrados por lo que dijo sobre ser líder del clan que fundó esa organización, jamás habían escuchado hablar del clan Uzumaki.

- bueno ya has dicho demasiado, es hora de irnos porque hokage-sama te espera – tras esto el copinin comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos para desaparecer con naruto y kino en un remolino de hojas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

- se olvidó de mí – iruka volteo a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, kiba y shino se encontraban alejados a unos pasos de él debido a que detrás del profesor de la academia se encontraba una enfurecida Hinata, al parecer naruto nuevamente se había olvidado de ella o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- mmm hi… Hinata – el aura oscura que despedía Hinata comenzaba a espantar al chunin a pesar de estar conviviendo con la chica y saber sobre su humor en cuanto la hacías de enojar, lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos ya era demasiado, realmente naruto aunque parecía ser inteligente en cosas que tienen que ver con el arte ninja, en lo que respecta a las mujeres no era todo un experto.

De pronto los pensamientos de iruka fueron arrebatados al sentir algo poderoso aparecer frente a ellos, al igual que él, los shinobis y futuros shinobis se habían percatado de esto y como un auto reflejo habían sacado kunais y shurikens para lo que sea que aparecería. Una esfera de fuego gris comenzaba a formarse frente a Hinata, esta extrañada y a la vez asustada se alejó dos pasos, cuando el fuego se disipó pudo ver a la gata de naruto, cómo le había llamado, a sí, kino. La gata se encontraba ya frente a Hinata y de un salto subió a su cabeza acurrucándose sobre su cabello, ella extrañada de eso trató de tomar a la gata pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, perdió totalmente el control de su cuerpo, no pudo moverse más y quedó con sus manos alzadas a unos centímetros de la gata.

Las personas que se encontraban alrededor de la hyuga veían extrañados esta escena sin embargo ya que no lo comprendían y veían que no le pasaba nada malo a Hinata decidieron dejar de tomarle importancia y sobre todo después de ver como una sonrisa comenzaba a adornar el rostro de la niña. Nuevamente la gata saltó al piso y desapareció así como llegó, dentro de una esfera de fuego gris.

1111111111111111

- está hecho kino-chan – mientras naruto y kakashi avanzaban a paso lento hacia la torre hokage, el rubio mentalmente se comunicaba con la gata que ahora estaba sobre su cabeza – "sí, naruto-kun, le he dicho que le vea después de la presentación del clan en el lago donde usted me dijo que jugaban de pequeños" – contestó la gata telepáticamente - gracias kino-chan eres la mejor, espero que Hinata-chan me perdone por dejarla plantada hoy y no escribirle ninguna carta – la torre hokage se comenzaba a divisar a lo lejos como señal que el rubio y peligris se encontraban más cerca de su destino.

- hokage-sama – el mencionado vio entrar por la puerta kakashi acompañado de naruto y kino sobre su cabeza – ya estamos listos – sarutobi se levanto de la silla y volteo a mirar hacia donde se encontraban los hokages, extrañamente una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro dándole a entender al rubio y kakashi lo feliz que se encontraba en esos momentos.

- hey viejo – llamó naruto – a qué hora se supone que será la presentación – kakashi se encontraba apartado de naruto, este miró extrañado a su amigo y luego volteo a ver hacia donde el hokage – qué – no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mirada del hokage le había dejado sin habla – "o se me olvidaba que fue maestro de obachan" – sí como dicen por ahí, el alumno supera al maestro y de alguien tenía que haber aprendido tsunade esa mirada que te helaba hasta los huesos ¿no?.

- naruto-kun – la voz seria con la que se dirigía el hokage hizo ponerlo rígido – después de tus clases de la academia… tendrás que limpiar mi oficina durante un mes entero – esta noticia había caído como un balde lleno de agua fría para naruto, un mes tendría que limpiar la oficina del hokage, pero quien se creía, ¿su madre?, no.

Ni siquiera ella le mandaba a hacer cosas de esas, ella sólo le hacía entrenar desde que salía el sol hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero jamás le pidió que limpiara algún lugar o alguna cosa para ella, puesto que pensaba que lo más importante era que el rubio se volviera muy fuerte para controlar mejor su poder y lo que se avecinaba.

- pe… pero viejo – y otra vez con la burra al trigo, que acaso este muchacho no va a aprender a respetar a sus superiores nunca… no pues la verdad no – yo no puedo, tengo que entrenar para ya sabes – a pesar de que el sandaime sabía de la gran responsabilidad que tenía naruto sobre su espalda, en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era darle una lección al pequeño, una lección para que aprendiera a respetarlo, podía ser el líder de la organización pero en konoha era sólo otro shinobi bajo su mando.

- de acuerdo – kakashi se había acercado más al ver como al sandaime se le había bajado el mal humor – como castigo cuidarás de mi nieto konohamaru – la sentencia de muerte había sido dictada.

1111111111111111

- vamos sakura, tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde – una hora después de haber salido de la academia a todos los habitantes de la villa se les había invitado a la ceremonia del resurgimiento de un clan.

A algunos les había extrañado esta noticia, podían creer que era la presentación de un nuevo clan pero ¿resurgimiento?, incluso los más viejos de la aldea se encontraban confusos puesto que no recordaban a otro clan aparte de los que ya había en la actualidad en konoha.

- ya estoy lista Ino – sakura había salido de su cuarto para mostrarle a su rubia amiga el kimono rosa con estampados de hojas de cerezos en un tono más fuerte, tenía recogido el cabello por una cinta roja, en dada muñeca tenia colgando listones rosas, las sandalias también parecían nuevas.

- vaya parece que vas a tu boda – la broma que hizo ino no le cayó del todo mal ya que inmediatamente comenzó a imaginarse a ella casada con su amor de toda la vida, uchiha sasuke – ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Sakura reacciona!! – la pelirosa se encontraba babeando debido a la fantasía que había tenido en su mente e imaginar lo que haría después de la ceremonia en donde sasuke y ella se declararían su amor.

A pesar de que Ino llevaba la misma ropa de la academia no se podía decir que se veía mal, puesto que como diría un sabio, las mujeres pongan lo que se pongan siempre estarán hermosas, y ese era el caso de nuestra amiga Ino, los años no le habían pasado en vano pues a pesar que aun no había desarrollado su cuerpo como el de toda una mujer, el cuerpo que tenía traía a cualquiera de su edad babeando, y el rostro angelical y ojos zafiros no aminoraban la tarea de irresistirse a cualquiera de sus encantos.

1111111111111111

- hey – anko se encontraba muy nerviosa debido a que al fin uno de los grandes secretos que ocultaba la aldea sería revelada – al fin todos sabrán quien es naruto-kun –

- te equivocas – respondía shizune a sus espaldas – naruto-kun sólo se presentará como el único sobreviviente del clan – anko se encontraba extrañada, como era posible que sólo eso dirían de naruto, por qué no revelar de una vez que era hijo del yondaime – porque el se quiere ganar su respeto – al parecer shizune había interpretado correctamente los pensamientos de anko.

- ya veo – anko comenzó a caminar al lado de jiraya mientras que este se deleitaba con el hermoso cuerpo de la pelimorada, claro que no pasaba desapercibido por shizune pero esta no podía decirle nada, sobre todo debido a la ropa que tenía puesta anko.

La jounin tenía puesta una blusa blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo dejando notar muy bien las curvas de sus hermosos pechos, una falda negra que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas, sus sandalias típicas de su profesión, el porta shuriken y porta kunais sujetados en el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura.

Cómo es que tan hermosa mujer podía estar enamorada de un niño de doce años o más bien dicho de once ya que naruto aun no cumplía los doce, pues ese era uno de los tantos misterios de la vida que tendría que averiguar jiraya en caso de sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba en un futuro no muy lejano.

1111111111111111

Sasuke, Kiba con su perrito akamaru sobre su cabeza, Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino se encontraban caminando a paso lento por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la torre hokage en donde se haría la presentación del líder del Clan que resurgiría de nuevo en la hoja.

- ustedes creen que sea naruto – la pregunta de Chouji había sorprendido a todos, ni siquiera a Shikamaru se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza aun después de que el rubio hubiera dicho que era el líder de un clan.

- ¡¡no vuelvas a mencionar a ese cara de zorro!! – Chouji se exaltó mucho debido a la reacción de Kiba. Se estarán preguntando porque de esa reacción y porque del eminente odio que comenzaba a manifestarle el inuzuka a nuestro protagonista, pues esto es debido a que…

_Después de que kino desapareció, kiba se acercó a Hinata y pudo notar una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo prefirió preguntarle lo que quería hacer desde esa mañana al verla entrar por la puerta de su salón._

_- hey Hinata – la pequeña y dulce Hinata volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa – etto… yo… me preguntaba – la chica arqueo una ceja al ver la actitud nerviosa de su amigo. Desde que lo conocía jamás se había comportado de esa forma, siempre tenía esa actitud salvaje y despreocupada – me preguntaba si… tú y yo… pues si te gustaría salir con migo esta noche – _

_Un enorme silencio se apoderó de la situación, los más cercanos a aquellos dos miraban expectantes la escena al igual que varios chismosos que aun estaban por los alrededores. Un minuto había pasado ya cuando por fin Hinata se decidió a contestar._

_- lo siento kiba-kun – la desilusión había invadido el ser de kiba, su amada le estaba rechazando, y extrañamente suponía que naruto tenía algo que ver con ello – pero naruto y yo tenemos una cita esta noche – ¡OH! Así que sí era eso. Hinata se alejó lentamente de kiba para luego comenzar a correr rumbo a su casa, sin embargo, la furia que tenía kiba en esos momentos hacia naruto necesitaban desahogarse y ya se encontraba planeando como o mejor dicho contra quién lo haría._

- ha ya veo – después de haber recordado lo que pasó hace poco tiempo atrás con su amigo y una de las más hermosas futuras kunoichis de la aldea, Chouji decidió no seguir con su hipótesis. Después de todo puede que el chico nuevo estuviera jugando o ¿no?

- ¡ciudadanos de konoha! – las personas conglomeradas a los pies de la torre hokage miraban y escuchaban las palabras de su líder - ¡hoy se presentará ante ustedes el líder de un clan antiguo de konoha! - los aldeanos comenzaron a murmuraban entre ellos - ¡él es el último sobreviviente de este clan que aunque ustedes no lo crean han estado residiendo en konoha desde hace años! – de una de las puertas de la torre comenzaron a salir varias personas, la primera fue anko y con aquel atuendo hizo que de las narices de varios hombres ahí presentes comenzara a bajar un hilo de sangre, le siguió shizune con tonton en sus brazos, luego le siguió un jiraya alzando sus manos en señal de saludo a todos los presentes, por último salió tsunade pero lo que más sorprendió a los que se encontraban ahí presentes era quien iba caminando frente a tsunade mientras que esta tenía sus manos posadas en sus hombros.

Naruto había salido caminando frente a tsunade, la ropa que vestía era casi en su totalidad blanca, una chaqueta de manga larga blanca, bajo la cual se podía notar una malla metálica blanca, sus pantalones eran blancos con la excepción de tener una línea azul a sus costados desde la cintura hasta terminar la tela, y sus sandalias típicas de ninja sólo que estas eran negras. El rubio se encontraba con una expresión seria en su rostro, a pesar de varios abucheos se pudieron escuchar también aplausos, por qué aplaudían al ver al chico zorro… no fue él quien mató a sus seres queridos… entonces por qué le aplaudían, esto era algo que no comprendían la mayoría de los aldeanos, porque una minoría le aplaudían al rubio y sobre todo los shinobis que estaban ahí presentes.

- ¡este chico que ven frente a ustedes! – Llamó la atención el hokage - ¡es el líder y último miembro del clan Uzumaki! – un líder tan joven, no, sasuke se negaba a aceptar que ese chico decía la verdad, además eso quería decir que al ser reconocido como líder de un clan entonces tenía un puesto en el consejo de la aldea - ¡los dos sanin que ven a su lado, junto con las dos jounin que salieron con ellos fueron sus sensei! – Impensable que al que tanto odian había sido entrenado por dos sanin, entonces ya no podía descargar su furia como antaño, cuando este era pequeño, les habían quitado su venganza contra el kyubi - ¡además de pertenecer al clan Uzumaki, también hay algo más! – Algo más… no puede ser, le había arrebatado a su Hinata y ahora se entera que fue entrenado por dos sanin, y algo más, kiba ya se encontraba al borde de la locura - ¡este chico, es uno de los familiares más cercanos de nuestro difunto héroe, así es, este chico es el…

- ¡hermano menor! – Gritó naruto interrumpiendo al hokage y por primera vez tomando la palabra - ¡el hermano menor del yondaime hokage! – el silencio se había apoderado de la villa, algunos no comprendían del por qué no decía que era el primogénito del arashi Uzumaki, y otro no comprendían como fueron capaces de dañar al hermano del más grande héroe de la villa oculta de la hoja, la villa shinobi del país del fuego, la villa que posee el espíritu del fuego.

1111111111111111

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el pasto a la orilla del lago en el cual naruto y ella solían ir a jugar de chicos, claro con la supervisión de un adulto. Llevaba esperando cerca de una hora, claro que sabía que el rubio se retrasaría debido a la ceremonia, aunque deseó decirle a su padre un sí cuando este le preguntó si deseaba ir a la ceremonia, esta le respondió con un rotundo no, tenía que prepararse para verse con naruto, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, él tenía que explicarle la razón del porque no se despidió de ella y no le mandó ninguna carta.

- hola Hinata – la chica se volteo a ver a quien le había llamado. Ahí se encontraba él, parado mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando Hinata se levantó para saludar a naruto, el chico no pudo evitar mirarla de los pies a la cabeza, traía puesto un pantalón de algodón negro ajustado dejando ver aunque no crean unas hermosas, piernas, muslos, caderas y nalgas aunque no muy grandes pues aun estaba en etapa de desarrollo, a sus doce años llamaba mucho la atención, su blusa era blanca y también ajustada dejando notar su bracier blanco bajo la ropa.

Hinata al ver la forma en la que lo miraba naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero luego de que pasaran unos dos minutos así, aquello hizo molestarla, sabía que no debía de haber salido así después de todo eso quedó claro al ver como varios chavos de su edad la miraban mientras que iba caminando por la calle después de salir de la mansión hyuga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

- hi… hina… Hinata… - al parecer naruto decidió tomarse un baño en el lago, motivo, pues ya todos conocen un poco el carácter de Hinata, esta al ver como su "amigo" la miraba de aquella misma forma en la que la habían mirado la mayoría de los del sexo masculino de la aldea, se enfureció e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, arrojarlo al lago – no tetete… nías que hac… cer eso – para la mala suerte de naruto y Hinata, el clima no les favorecía en nada, pues de repente empezó a soplar el aire, enfriando el ambiente y el agua del lago.

- tutu… eres… el que… nnnn…no tenía – la chica también estaba empapada puesto que al pretender ayudar a naruto por el peso de él, se vio jalada hacia el frío lago – mmira… coomo… estoy – la ropa de la hyuga se había transparentado por completo, se podía ver claramente la ropa interior que esta llevaba cubriendo esos firmes pechos.

Los dos se encontraban sentados recargándose en un árbol de cerezo, alejados por unos cuantos centímetros, Hinata sentía cada vez más frío comenzando a temblar más que antes, naruto al darse cuenta de esto se acercó a ella y le abrazó, la chica se encontraba sumamente roja pues la situación en la que se encontraba no le favorecía.

- etto – la mano del rubio la cayó al instante, volteó la cabeza, al ver los ojos azules de su amigo el frío que sentía su cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir, ahora un calor extraño comenzaba a reconfortarla, uno que jamás había sentido – naruto-kun – naruto al igual que Hinata, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, segundos después de abrazarla un calor extraño comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, uno que no había sentido con ninguna otra.

Extrañados por lo que comenzaban a sentir, los dos se separaron y alejaron de nuevo pero al hacerlo sintieron de nuevo su cuerpo enfriarse, viendo esto ahora era Hinata quien se acercó al rubio, nerviosa pues sabia que si lo abrazaba volvería sentir de nuevo hervir su sangre.

- naruto-kun, yo creo que mejor… - el nerviosismo comenzó a ganarle, no comprendía nada, por que eso le pasaba ahora si desde hace seis años no se sentía así ni siquiera la estar frente a su padre que en antaño era una de las personas que más le daban miedo – será pues… que sigamos abrazados – aunque el rubio no quisiera ya que al igual que Hinata lo que comenzó a sentir al abrazarla lo tenía desconcertado, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda quedando sus manos entrelazadas frente al estómago de la chica, ella al ver que sus manos aun no se calentaban, decidió romper el lazo de las manos de su amigo y entrelazar sus manos con las de él.

1111111111111111

- será bueno intervenir… no… sí… no… mmm no sé que hacer… aunque ellos no se han visto por siete años – desde los arbustos, se encontraba mirando el líder del clan hyuga, la reunión del consejo había finalizado hace más de una hora, al ver que su hija aun no volvía puso de cabezas la mansión, tanto miembros del bouke como del souke emprendieron una campaña de búsqueda, no muchos sabían de los lugares que solía frecuentar la heredera hyuga, pero él sí, un año después de que naruto se fue de la villa, su hija comenzó a ir a ese lago a entrenar.

Hiashi aunque al principio no comprendía como es que teniendo uno de los mejores dojos y áreas de entrenamiento su hija prefería aquel lugar pero al ver el empeño que ponía decidió no cuestionarla y también comprar ese terreno al hokage pero vaya sorpresa que se dio cuando el sandaime le dijo que esa parte, ese lago, le pertenecía a los Uzumaki, fue entonces que comprendió el por qué a su hija le gustaba ir a ese lugar.

- no, creo que mejor me voy y suspendo la búsqueda – sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dieran cuenta, se alejó del lugar para tomar rumbo a la mansión hyuga.

1111111111111111

- ¡dime donde está, maldita gata! – una furiosa anko se encontraba correteando a kino por toda la mansión Uzumaki – ¡si te agarro te mato! – vaya hermana que tenía naruto, era una arma de doble filo, hermosa pero a la vez peligrosa.

- vamos anko-sempai, cálmese – una desesperada shizune trataba de calmar a anko, los destrozos que estaba causando en la casa les iban a costar mucho y ahora no disponían de mucho presupuesto, bueno al menos ella, el estado bancario de naruto no lo sabía, tal vez él tenía una cartera muy gorda debido a la herencia de su familia, pero ella no quería que el rubio cargara con todos los gastos, ya era mucho el que vivieran gratis en esa hermosa y acogedora mansión.

- ¡no me calmaré hasta que esa gata me diga en donde se encuentra mi naruto! – su naruto, shizune sintió como comenzó a hervir su sangre después de escuchar esto, cómo se atrevía, nadie le quitaría a naruto, ni siquiera anko.

De pronto anko se detuvo haciendo que shizune comenzara a caminar hacia donde esta se encontraba. Frente a anko, kino comenzaba a adquirir un brillo gris o más bien dicho plateado, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, sin embargo, esta mantenía su mismo tamaño. Kino se dio vuelta para dirigirse a una de las ventanas abiertas de la mansión por la cual salió de un salto, anko trató de seguirla pero fue detenida por una seria shizune.

- qué haces – la pelinegra con un ladeo de su cabeza le indicó a la kunoichi que se desistiera de ir tras ella.

1111111111111111

Hinata veía extrañada al rubio, este miraba la hermosa luna llena que irradiaba con sus rayos el lago frente a ellos, volteo hacia unos arbustos que comenzaban a moverse como si algo estuviera oculto en ese lugar, intentó activar su byakugan pero extrañamente su línea sucesoria no apareció preocupándola más ya que podía haber alguien en el lugar esperando alguna oportunidad para atacarlos a ambos.

Naruto comenzó a soltar las manos de la hyuga y sin que esta se diera cuenta se comenzó a incorporar, ya estando de pie llamo a su amiga, quien al parecer se encontraba con miedo por lo que podría haber tras esos arbustos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para segundos después desaparecer.

- Hinata – la chica volteo hacia atrás para ver a naruto ya que aun no se había dado cuenta que estaba parado, pero al ver sólo sus pies, miró hacia arriba. Naruto le había extendido un brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, la chica lo tomó con su derecha y con ayuda de este se puso de pie, sin embargo no se soltó de su amigo.

- ya puedes salir kino-chan – de los arbustos comenzó a salir lentamente la misma gata de tres colas que había estado ese día con naruto en la academia, sin embargo, esta vez un aura plateado la rodeaba – es hora.

La gata comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lago, increíblemente la gata comenzaba a caminar sobre el agua sin siquiera tocarla, al poco tiempo llegó al lugar donde se encontraba reflejada la luna llena y volteo hacia naruto y Hinata.

La futura líder del clan hyuga miraba con asombro lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, el aura que rodea a kino, comenzó a incrementarse hasta llegar a envolver a la gata en una esfera gigante.

1111111111111111

Dentro de la oficina del hokage, kakashi y jiraya se encontraban conversando sobre el nuevo libro del sanin pervertido, mientras que tsume y tsunade se encontraban jugando a las cartas como buenas apostadoras que eran pero de pronto la líder del clan inuzuka soltó su mano (n/a: las 5 cartas) dejándosela ver a tsunade quien no pudo evitar alegrarse pero esa alegría fue sustituida por preocupación al ver como su contrincante se encontraba viendo su frente.

- qué pasa tsume – la mencionada señaló con el dedo índice la frente de tsunade, esta inmediatamente buscó un espejo y una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver el tatuaje plateado que comenzaba a ser visible, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, ella estaba aquí.

- pero qué – kakashi se encontraba sorprendido por que al igual que tsunade, el tatuaje que tenía él comenzó a hacerse visible y también en su frente, pero ahora algo más le llamó la atención, su bandana, aquella que lo caracterizaba como uno de los protectores de konoha comenzaba a brillar, bueno, sólo aquel símbolo.

1111111111111111

- hiashi – inoichi y chomaru, habían volteado hacia donde su amigo, líder del clan nara veía, al igual que aquellos tres, el líder hyuga se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía con aquella bandana única en sus manos, al igual que la de ellos tres el símbolo emitía una luz plateada.

Una gran nube hecha de insectos pasó al lado de los cuatro líderes de sus respectivos clanes, eso sólo podía significar que shibi aburame iba en ella y también se dirigía a toda prisa a la torre hokage, pues eso lo pudieron comprobar al ver un extraño brillo plateado dentro de aquella nube.

1111111111111111

La esfera lentamente comenzaba a disminuir pero lo más extraño para Hinata es que en vez de desaparecer comenzaba a tomar la forma de una persona adulta.

Una hermosa mujer ahora se encontraba de pie o por lo menos eso parecía desde donde se encontraban naruto y Hinata, su larga cabellera plateada bajaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda, sus negros ojos se clavaban en los tuyos haciendo sentir como si esta indagar dentro de tu ser, su blanca piel hacían parecerla haber salido de las nieves, la sonrisa que tenía daba la impresión de alegrar a quien la viera, esa pequeña boca… y sobre todo el cuerpo que poseía, eran perfectos, sus pechos de mediano tamaño, esa pequeña cintura y ese trasero, hacía que el cuerpo en desarrollo de Hinata pareciera una insignificancia, pues claro, la que se encontraba frente a ella era toda una mujer mientras que la hyuga aun era una niña. La ropa que vestía tampoco la hacían verse menos hermosa, el kimono blanco con adornos de pavo reales se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, la cinta plateada que lo sujetaba por la cintura también tenía adornos, los mismos que tenía el kimono.

- madre – la chica volteo a ver a su amigo, naruto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, un momento, ¿madre? – qué ha…haces aquí – los nervios se habían apoderado de naruto, aunque muchas veces haya visto a su madre, nunca se había presentado ante él estando con alguna persona, siempre lo hacía cuando este estaba a solas, bueno con la excepción del día que marco a sus dos senseis y su amiga shizune.

- hola hijo – al escuchar la voz tan cerca de ella, volteo y se llevó la sorpresa de que la mujer se encontraba ahora a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos – hola Hinata – al escuchar su nombre de una desconocida sujetó la mano de su amigo, cómo aquella persona podría saber su nombre, si nunca se habían visto.

- co… cómo sabe usted mi nombre – la sonrisa que le regaló la mujer hizo que disminuyera la fuerza con la que se sujetaba de naruto. La madre de su amigo comenzó a acercársele un poco más hasta su oído.

- cómo no voy a saber el nombre de la prometida de mi hijo – la hyuga sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir y su rostro blanco adquiría un tono rojo por lo que le habían dicho. La madre del rubio se alejó un poco de la pareja, al ver como la niña estaba completamente roja se extrañó y también al ver como su hijo se había puesto tieso, al parecer había escuchado lo que le dijo a Hinata – qué, acaso nadie les ha dicho nada – al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba comprobó que había metido la pata, entonces por qué estaban lo dos juntos, solos y en ese lugar.

Un ruido los hizo voltearse hacia un grupo de árboles de los tantos que rodeaban ese lago, en sus copas se encontraban varios shinobis, ellos eran aquellos conocidos como los miembros de los doce, jiraya y tsunade se encontraban hasta lo último mientras que sarutobi y hiashi se encontraban al frente del grupo. De un salto cayeron al suelo a unos metros de donde se encontraban Hinata, naruto y su madre.

- Uzumaki Kushina – Hinata escuchó al fin el nombre de aquella mujer de boca de su padre, sin embargo se encontraba confundida por la expresión de él y muchos de los que se encontraban presentes.

- Tsukiyomi-sama – los dos sanin se abrían paso entre los muy sorprendidos líderes de los clanes, kakashi y sarutobi, después de haber escuchado cómo tsunade había llamado a aquella mujer – es un honor volverla a ver – sentenció el pervertido al mismo tiempo que él y su compañera de equipo se ponían de rodillas, como muestra de respeto hacia aquella diosa.

- qué sucede hiashi, el gato te comió la lengua – preguntaba burlonamente kushina – acaso nunca habían visto a una diosa…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Hiashi se encontraba parado a unos dos metros de distancia mirando como tsunade y jiraya se encontraban de rodillas y con la vista al suelo, tsukiyomi esa palabra, sólo tenía un significado "la diosa de la luna" – tú… e… eres una diosa – la madre de naruto se acercó a él, los demás no sólo se sorprendieron por la afirmación de esta sino también por que al parecer flotaba, mientras se dirigía hacia hiashi se encontraba flotando, sus pies no habían tocado ni un segundo el suelo.

- sí, aquí me conocieron como Uzumaki Kushina pero – la diosa volteo a ver a su hijo – después de cumplir con mi deber tuve que regresar al mundo de los dioses, es por eso que nunca me encontraron después del ataque de kyubi – esa nueva información había sorprendido a varios con excepción de los dos sanin ya que ellos ya habían escuchado esa parte incompleta de aquella historia la primera vez que vieron de nuevo a kushina.

- madre – naruto comenzó a acercársele con Hinata a su lado aun tomados de la mano – qué es lo que deseas – vaya, o no se alegraba de verla o aun se encontraba desconcertado por la repentina aparición de su madre y el que haya dejado verse por mas personas a parte de él.

- sólo quería verte y ver como era ella – señaló a Hinata que inmediatamente se sonrojó de nuevo.

- Oh, ya veo – sin previo aviso el rubio se abalanzó sobre su madre rompiendo el agarre que tenían él y su amiga, y, abrazando a su madre – te he extrañado tanto – el rubio comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su madre, puede que sea un shinobi, puede que sea un hombre, puede que haya sido entrenado por dos grandes sanin, pero sobre todas esas cosas, aun es un niño y como tal, el amor de una madre es indispensable en su vida.

- yo también te he extrañado tanto hijo – correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo y con una sonrisa dedicada solamente a él – pero sabes que las cosas están muy complicadas, no me es fácil venir a visitarte a este mundo, y sólo lo puedo hacer cuando hay luna llena además que tiene que ser a través de Kino-chan – el rubio separó su cabeza del pecho de ella, la miró y le sonrió, aunque de sus ojos aun escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas, esos ojos podían cautivar a cualquier mujer o por lo menos eso le habían dicho tsunade y shizune, y más si se encontraban opacados por las lágrimas.

- disculpe tsukiyomi-sama – Hinata aun se encontraba confusa por lo que le había dicho la madre de naruto, así que decidió preguntarle, qué quiso decirle con aquellas palabras que le susurro al oído – qué quiso decir con que yo soy la prometida de naruto-kun – y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, naruto también se encontraba intrigado por lo que le había dicho su madre a su mejor amiga.

- etto… yo… pues – la diosa no sabia que hacer, realmente había metido la pata, miró hacia donde se encontraban tsunade y jiraya ya de pie – por qué no me ayudan con esto – los dos sanin sólo movieron negativamente su cabeza y después esbozaron una sonrisa – mmm… entonces – volteo a ver a hiashi, pero este se encontraba mirando la luna llena, al parecer él tampoco pensaba intervenir en aquel embrollo – nadie me quiere salvar – volteo a ver a Hinata – entonces creo que tendré que decírselos yo…

- verán, ustedes dos… están comprometidos – naruto dejó de abrazar a su madre, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para quedar al lado de Hinata quien después de lo que dijo la diosa se había quedado completamente tiesa.

- ¡Ustedes no pueden hacernos eso! – gritaron conjuntamente el rubio y la de ojos perla, haciendo que se ruborizaran después de darse cuenta de que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

- esperen no es para tanto – al parecer sarutobi se había apiadado de la diosa. Que ironía un mortal apiadándose de una diosa. Decidió ayudar un poco – después de todo aunque estén comprometidos por un papel, el mismo también les da unas cuantas libertades y unas cuantas reglas para que sea válido el matrimonio – los dos jóvenes se encontraban confusos pero más tranquilos en estos momentos.

- así es – hiashi también decidió ayudar – los dos no tienen que casarse si no quieren, bueno aunque este matrimonio se efectuará a los dieciséis años – sentenció.

- les explicaré – los pies de tsukiyomi al fin tocaron el suelo pero antes de que esta siguiera. De la tierra comenzó a emerger un asiento, pero no cualquier asiento ni tampoco uno de tierra, al parecer estaba hecho de plata sólida – ustedes no están obligados a hacerse novios, si no quieren no es necesario pero si no tienen alguna pareja para los dieciséis tendrán que casarse aunque eso será por el largo tiempo que llevan de amigos y supongo que llevarán, pero – tsukiyomi veía divertida la cara que ponían naruto y Hinata, ambos se encontraban sentados en la tierra con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho y sus manos rodeándolas, además de que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos completamente – si alguno de ustedes no ama al otro, no se le obligará a casarse, ambos tiene que estar enamorados para que la ceremonia de matrimonio sea valida.

- pero usted nos dijo que a los dieciséis teníamos que casarnos si no estábamos con alguien – realmente este arreglo era un tanto confuso para Hinata, bueno también para naruto, no se veía casado con su mejor amiga.

- eso fue lo que dije Hinata-san, pero es por una razón, ustedes como amigos que son se tienen un gran amor, ¿no es así? – los dos asintieron – entonces es por esa razón que se casaran si ninguno de los dos tiene pareja para los dieciséis, porque suponemos que lograrán enamorarse con el pasar de los años – los dos se voltearon a ver a los ojos y se sonrojaron, ante esto hiashi, sarutobi, tsukiyomi y los demás presentes comenzaron a reír – además que una vez casados no podrán separarse y si alguno de los dos engaña al otro con alguna persona, aquella persona morirá – naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron por esta nueva revelación, y no sólo ellos sino que hiashi y sarutobi también lo hicieron ya que eso no estaba incluido en aquel pergamino.

- tsukiyomi-sama, no cree que eso es muy exagerado – decidió intervenir tsunade al ver como todos estaban asombrados por aquello, sin embargo la diosa negó con la cabeza.

- no, no puedo arriesgarme a que sus descendientes sufran al ser separados de su padre o madre – la diosa miró directamente a los ojos del ojiazul dándole a entender que esto más que nada lo hacia por él. Después de todo, él sufrió mucho al crecer sin padres, claro hubo personas en konoha que llego a considerarlos como padres o madres pero, el deseaba saber que se sentiría ser querido por alguien de su propia sangre y qué hubiera pasado con su familia si kyubi no hubiera aparecido y su madre no se tuviera que marchar a su mundo.

1111111111111111

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde aquella revelación a Naruto y Hinata, sin embargo nada había cambiado entre ellos, bueno sólo algunas cosas, ahora después de aquel día, cada miércoles salían a pasear juntos y cenar, la chica iba todos días a la casa de su amigo a la hora de la comida. Él, pasaba todas las mañanas por ella para ir a la escuela.

Las miradas de desprecio hacia Naruto habían desaparecido, ahora le miraban con respeto, aunque a él eso no le gustaba, ya que sentía que el respeto que le tenían era sólo por ser el supuesto hermano del yondaime, lo bueno; a su parecer, era que no lo llamaban con el sama. No se podía imaginar siendo tratado con ese sufijo sin habérselo ganado, aunque aun habiéndoselo ganado no deseaba que lo llamaran así.

- muy bien – naruto fue sacado de su plática con kino y Hinata al escuchar la voz de su sensei iruka – hoy es el día que serán examinados para ver si son aptos para el nivel Genin – los alumnos de la sala asintieron con un Hai muy energético – los comenzaré a llamar…

El primero en pasar fue sasuke uchiha, completó las técnicas sin ninguna dificultad, luego le siguieron nara shikamaru quien perezosamente hizo las dos técnicas pedidas perezosamente, y así pasaron todos aquellos que algún día serían conocidos como parte de los nueve novatos.

- Uzumaki Naruto – el que había dicho aquel nombre, se pudo notar que lo dijo que un desprecio hacia la persona – es tu turno mocoso.

Iruka volteo a ver a su compañero Mizuki al mencionar este el nombre de su alumno preferido. Naruto para asombro de todos en la sala e incluso para iruka no pudo efectuar los dos jutsus requeridos para pasar el examen, así que con mucha pena lo tuvo que reprobar.

- lo siento Naruto – con lágrimas en el rostro Iruka marcó con una X el recuadro que se encontraba frente al nombre de naruto, en aquella hoja que se le entregaría al hokage para informarle de aquellos que pasaron el examen.

- no importa, iruka-sensei – el rubio salio por la puerta del salón después de que sus compañeros, se encaminó a la salida en donde varias personas ya esperaban a sus compañeros, con excepción de sasuke uchiha, por obvias razones, aunque al parecer él no había salido aun.

El rubio se dirigió hacia un columpio que colgaba del árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de la academia, se sentó en él y comenzó a moverse mientras veía los rostros alegres de sus compañeros graduados.

Hinata miraba tristemente a naruto mientras este estaba meciéndose en el columpio, de pronto vio cómo el otro sensei que había estado con ellos durante el examen se había acercado a su rubio amigo y cómo luego de que le terminara de decir algo, Naruto se levantó y lo siguió.

Pero no sólo ella vio esto, también lo hicieron shikamaru quien se encontraba muy curioso por las reacciones del rubio, cualquiera que hubiera reprobado, objetaría por que le pusieran de nuevo la prueba pero naruto no lo hizo. A shino también le llamó la atención eso y el hecho que para sus insectos naruto se encontraba sumamente tranquilo, sin un poco de furia o tristeza en su ser.

Luego los tres al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a sus padres para preguntarles si sabían el por qué naruto no había pedido un nuevo intento, ya que pertenecía al consejo de konoha, pero lo que les desconcertó fue ver una sonrisa que expresaba triunfo en sus rostros, y cómo cada uno miraba hacia donde Naruto y Mizuki iban caminando, voltearon a ver al rubio y vieron como este giró levemente su cabeza para darles la misma sonrisa a sus padres antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

1111111111111111

- en donde están hokage-sama – sarutobi se encontraba viendo por su bola de cristal, al caer la noche, Naruto había robado el pergamino sellado por el primer hokage, aquel que sólo algunos habían tenido el privilegio de ver, sólo los hokages – espero que Naruto-kun sepa lo que hace – hiashi se encontraba preocupado por el plan descabellado que se le había ocurrido a su "yerno".

Además de que los shinobis del la hoja le seguían el rastro por el robo del pergamino del primer hokage.

- no te preocupes – el hyuga volteo a ver a jiraya – él sabe lo que hace, después de todo fue entrenado para esto, proteger konoha, y sus secretos…

1111111111111111

- te estaba esperando Mizuki-sensei – naruto tenía el pergamino sellado por el primero en sus manos.

- muy bien, es hora que me lo des – pero antes de que el chunin pudiera tomarlo, un kunai lanzado desde uno de los arbustos hizo que ambos retrocedieran un par de pasos.

- ¡no se lo des Naruto! – iruka había salido de los arbustos por donde momentos antes había salido disparado el kunai.

Pero antes de que el rubio dijera cualquier cosa, una patada en el estomago lo había mandado a volar, aprovechando su distracción Mizuki le había arrebatado el pergamino y dado una patada para luego escapar por los arbustos.

- maldición, se me escapó – un frustrado naruto se comenzaba a incorporar después de la patada dada por Mizuki, y la llegada de iruka a socorrerlo – iruka-sensei, ahora tenemos que buscarlo, ya casi lo tenía.

- qué… qué quieres decir Naruto – el chunin se encontraba sumamente confundido por las palabras del chico.

- te lo explicaré en el camino – tras esto el rubio saltó a una rama de uno de los árboles que los rodeaban y tomó la misma dirección que Mizuki, iruka se puso a su lado, entonces el rubio le contó sobre su plan; reprobar el examen a propósito y hacerle creer a Mizuki que haría cualquier cosa por pasar el examen, para poder descubrir lo que planeaba hacer, después de todo gracias a los amigos de su gata kino había descubierto que el chunin planeaba algo en contra de konoha.

- ¿amigos de kino? – preguntó iruka mientras ya comenzaba a divisar a Mizuki a unos metros al frente de ellos.

- sí, me refiero a los pájaros, insectos y cosas así – dijo el rubio como si le aburriera hablar de eso – pero lo que me molesta de ellos es que nunca me quieren ayudar a espiar a Hinata – iruka se rió por el comentario de naruto.

Al fin los dos pudieron alcanzar a Mizuki en un claro del bosque, ahí frente a naruto e iruka se encontraba aquel traidor a la hoja.

- Mizuki – hablo iruka – por qué – el interrogado solo sonrió e inmediatamente sacó el fuuma shuriken que traía en la espalda y se la arrojó a iruka, el shuriken quedo incrustado en el hombro derecho del chunin – haaaaaaaaa – se quejaba por el inmenso dolor que el arma le causaba.

- no te preocupes iruka-sensei, espérame en este lugar, yo me encargaré de ese – naruto se encontraba sumamente enojado – pero antes – Mizuki se dio cuenta que el rubio miraba fijamente el pergamino – Kino-chan es hora de terminar con el juego – El chunin traidor se sorprendió al sentir como el pergamino se convertía en humo y luego una gata de pelaje gris salía de aquel humo, entonces se dio cuenta que todo aquello había sido un juego, el rubio lo había engañado.

- me… ¡me engañaste! – con furia se comenzó a abalanzar contra el rubio pero antes de llegar con él, fue detenido o más bien arrojado contra un árbol por un golpe recibido por el costado derecho, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos para incorporarse, vio con miedo como más de mil narutos comenzaban a salir de aquellos árboles que los rodeaban.

- ¡Es hora de pagar! – los narutos se abalanzaron contra el chunin que por el miedo se cubría con las dos manos aunque sabia que todo iba a ser en vano, pues sabía que aquellos no eran bushin normales, no, eran más bien aquellos que utilizaban y aprendían los que tenían un nivel de jounin.

- iruka-sensei, se encuentra bien – después de dejar inconsciente al chunin traidor, el rubio se dirigió a su maestro para socorrerlo.

- naruto – el rubio se acercó más – sería un honor para mi, que llevaras puesto esto – iruka se quitó su bandana que lo identificaba como shinobi de la hoja y se lo dio a naruto sujetándolo fuertemente a su frente.

- Gracias iruka-sensei, nunca te decepcionarte, lo prometo – y con eso, la primera misión oficial del rubio, termina.

1111111111111111

El hokage les informó a todos los shinobis que salieron en busca de naruto el verdadero motivo por el que dieron la alarma, el verdadero traidor y que el rubio lo había derrotado con una técnica de nivel jounin sorprendiéndolos a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Cuando naruto regresó a casa después de haber dejado a Mizuki con el hokage e ir a la enfermería para una revisión de rutina por orden del hokage, al abrir la puerta vio como una figura negra se abalanzaba contra él sin dejarle tiempo de ver quien era haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ha, pero qué… - mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, abría lentamente los ojos para notar a una anko un poco más encima de él de lo normal – anko-nechan, por qué te me aventaste de ese modo – el rubio vio como los ojos de la hermosa kunoichi comenzaban a opacarse dando a entender que en pocos momentos comenzaría a llorar.

- ¡eres un idiota! – el grito de la kunoichi se había escuchado por toda la casa haciendo que tanto shizune como los otros dos sanin que ya se encontraban dormidos interrumpieran su sueño pero segundos después volvieron a cerrar los ojos ya que tenían previsto que algo como esto pasaría – cómo te atreviste a hacer algo como eso – anko ya había comenzado a llorar en el pecho del rubio haciéndole sentir mal a este ya que al parecer él tenía la culpa de todo.

- shhhhh – naruto comenzó a acariciar el cabello de anko – te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada sin avisarte antes – el rubio comprendía que anko lo quería como a un hermano, para ella él era la única familia que tenía y temía perderle como había perdido a su hermano durante la batalla contra kyubi.

El hermano de anko era uno de los tantos que murieron cuando el kyubi llegó a la aldea, la kunoichi al principio se había rehusado a cuidar a naruto cuando el hokage se lo pedía pero poco después le tomó un cariño enorme y aceptó que él no había matado a su hermano sino lo que el rubio tenía encerrado en su interior.

- que te parece – anko al fin se había calmado después de unas cuantas caricias del rubio – si nos damos un baño juntos, esta noche – la kunoichi le sonrió al rubio y le miró un poco raro, una mirada que nunca había visto en su hermana y que en vez de asustarlo lo ponía nervioso.

1111111111111111

- naruto-kun espero que te encuentres bien – Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama con su mirada fija al techo de su cuarto – no dejes que te pase nada – la ojiblanca se encontraba preocupada por su amigo. Sin querer había escuchado la conversación que su padre había tenido con un ambu hace un par de horas atrás.

_- hiashi-sama – el líder del clan hyuga se encontraba sentado en la mesa cenando con sus hijas cuando uno de sus sirvientes se había acercado a él – un ambu viene a verlo – hiashi se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes despedirse de sus hijas ya que él ya había terminado con la cena que Hinata había preparado con tanto esmero para ellos._

_Después de que su padre se fue, Hinata llevó a su pequeña hermana a su habitación y luego de darle las buenas noches con un beso en la frente incluido, tal y como lo hacia su mamá con ella cuando aun estaba viva se dirigió a su habitación, por el trayecto no pudo evitar pasar por la oficina de su padre en donde este se encontraba hablando o más bien escuchando con un miembro ambu. A la chica esto no le hubiera importado de no ser que en el preciso momento en que iba pasando por la puerta escuchó el nombre de naruto, así que sin importarle que se quedó apoyada contra la pared al lado izquierdo de la puerta para escuchar la conversación que se tenía adentro._

_Pudo escuchar como el ambu relataba los planes que había hecho naruto, cómo había engañado a todos menos al hokage para delatar y capturar al verdadero traidor, y aunque hiashi ya sabía de esto, era mejor aparentar que no lo sabia sorprendiéndose cuando el ambu le relató que técnica utilizó el rubio para derrotar al chunin. Luego de esto el miembro del escuadrón de asesinos se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Hinata trató de huir lo más rápido posible del lugar pero no pudo ya que cuando se disponía a irse su padre le sujeto del hombro, la chica temiéndose lo peor cerró los ojos pero segundos después los volvió a abrir para ver muy sorprendida la sonrisa que le dedicaba su padre._

1111111111111111

Naruto se encontraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el baño había sido tan reconfortante, aunque, no pudo evitar que su amigo se despertara al ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de anko haciendo que esta se riera de la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio. Volteo su cabeza a su lado derecho para ver a una anko sumamente dormida y sólo cubierta por la ropa interior negra que se había puesto después del baño, ¡diablos, por qué tenía que estar tan buena!. Sin embargo, era su hermana y tenia que respetarla además de que estaba comprometido con su amiga Hinata aunque de nada valía el compromiso si ella no se enamoraba de él, ya que por su parte desde que volvió a ver a su amiga de ojos blancos, había sentido algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido por ninguna otra mujer.

Luego de checar de nuevo que anko se encontrara bien, recorrió la sabana blanca para tapar el cuerpo de su hermana, esa noche comenzaba a volverse un poco más fría, y si no cuidaba a la kunoichi esta podría enfermar, además estaba el hecho de que jiraya se encontraba durmiendo en aquella mansión y conociendo las mañas del sanin sabia de ante mano que quería ver a anko como sólo el rubio la había visto.

1111111111111111

La mañana siguiente todo había pasado normal para nuestro amigo, bueno casi normal si no fuera por el beso que le dio anko en la boca alegando esta que era una recompensa por no haber intentado aprovecharse de ella durante la noche, pues según ella, nadie se podría resistir al cuerpo de toda una mujer, hecha y derecha.

Naruto ya se disponía a irse cuando es detenido por la mano de anko – naruto-kun podremos ir al lago cuando regreses de la academia – el rubio negó con la cabeza ante la sorpresa de la kunoichi – pero, ¿por qué no?...

- pues porque hoy Hinata-chan y yo saldremos a comer y luego pues vendremos a casa para entrenar juntos – anko bajó la cabeza deprimida y sin ganas soltó del brazo a naruto, este al ver como su hermana se había entristecido decidió levantar su rostro para verla a los ojos – pero si quieres mañana podemos quedarnos hasta tarde platicando de todas las cosas que has hecho y que he hecho durante los siente años que no estuve en konoha – la kunoichi sonrió ante esto y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto se alejo de la puerta con kino a su lado aunque después la gata se canso de caminar y de un salto se poso sobre la cabeza del rubio y descansar un poco.

1111111111111111

- ino cerda yo llegué primero – sakura se encontraba peleando con su eterna rival en el amor por el lugar que se encontraba vació al lado de sasuke.

- frontuda, yo puse el pie primero dentro del salón – mientras las dos niñas seguían peleando por el asiento, más alejados de ellos se encontraba kiba tratando de sacarle platica a su compañera Hinata.

- hey Hinata, ya pensaste en lo que te dije hace un mes – la hyuga alzo una ceja al no entender lo que su compañero le decía.

- a que te refieres kiba-kun – kiba-kun, le había llamado con el kun, seguro y ya la tenía a sus pies, bueno eso fue lo que pensó el inuzuka aunque este no recordaba que a shino y a él, además de naruto era a quienes les hablaba con la terminación kun.

- pues yo… pues ya sabes – Hinata estaba más confundida ahora, por qué kiba comenzaba a tartamudear al hablarle sobre aquello, parecía muy importante y probablemente vergonzoso para kiba – si quieres salir conmigo, como en una cita…

Hinata se quedó pasmada ante tal pregunta, no quería herir a kiba, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras, ella no podía salir con nadie más y no era porque estaba comprometida, bueno tal vez pero una razón más fuerte era que estaba enamorada, sí, estaba enamorada de naruto, y aunque este no lo amara – que equivocada estaba. Ella no saldría con nadie que no fuese su naruto-kun.

- lo siento kiba-kun, pero no puedo – Hinata aparto la mirada de su compañero, prefirió no ver la reacción de este, se sentía muy mal, sí, pero era necesario que lo comprendiera.

- pero… por qué Hinata, dime – el inuzuka no podía comprender como es que ella lo había rechazado, él desde hace tiempo que se había fijado en ella, sin embargo al parecer ella no tenia ni el más mínimo interés en darle una oportunidad – dime por qué no me quieres dar una oportunidad, por qué no quieres salir conmigo…

- porque ella está comprometida – esa voz, no, no podía ser él, Hinata volteo la vista y al fin lo vio, aquel por el que se estuvo preocupando toda la noche, aquel por el que sólo durmió un par de horas, aquel al que tanto amaba, su prometido.

- ¡¿q… qué dijiste?! – el grito de kiba resonó por todo el salón llamando la atención de aquellos que se encontraban ahí, la mayoría se sorprendieron por ver a naruto frente a kiba y a una Hinata muy sonrojada. Sasuke se aunque no lo quería demostrar se encontraba confundido, cómo es que ese sujeto se encontraba en el lugar si sólo los que pasaron el examen deberían de estar en esa habitación.

- naruto-kun – Hinata se paró y sin importarle que todos les quedaban viendo, se abalanzó contra el rubio y lo aprisionó con un fuerte pero a la vez cariños abrazo – estaba preocupada por ti, oí lo que hiciste, me tenía preocupada – naruto sólo alcanzó a sonreír ante su prometida, aunque en esos momentos Hinata se encontraba fuera de sí, al estar su cabeza pegada al pecho del rubio, podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, acaso podía significar eso lo que pensaba, acaso él también sentía lo mismo por ella, entonces por qué no se lo decía… estaba decidida, esa misma tarde mientras comieran, se lo diría, le diría lo que siente por él.

- hey tú – kiba se encontraba sumamente molesto al ver como Hinata y Naruto se encontraban abrazados, sakura e ino miraban la escena sonrojadas e imaginaban cómo sería cuando sasuke les tratara así, shino al fin confirmaba sus sospechas sobre sus dos amigos, shikamaru pues a él le aburría pensar en esas cosas y Chouji comenzaba a comer más rápidamente sus papitas.

- qué quieres decir con que Hinata está comprometida, y con quién – naruto arqueo las cejas ante la primera pregunta del inuzuka, acaso no podía ser más… mejor ni lo pensaba. Y por la segunda pues…

- ella está comprometida conmigo – el silencio se hizo más pesado en la habitación, incluso podían oírse los insectos que se encontraban fuera de ella. Sakura e ino se encontraban pasmadas ante lo que había dicho naruto, kiba, pues él se encontraba petrificado, primero, había impedido hace un mes que Hinata y él salieran, y ahora salía con que estaban comprometidos. Tenia que darle una paliza, sí, eso es lo que haría, al diablo con todo, no lo soportaría más…

- ¡siéntense todos! – el grito había surgido desde la puerta de la habitación, todos voltearon y vieron que iruka había llegado al fin pero no venia sólo, habían otras cinco personas con él.

- vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía mocoso – naruto enarcó las ceja de nuevo, quien era aquella mujer. La persona que le había hablado, vertía una especie de uniforme que en vez de parecer un vestido muy ajustado que más bien parecía que sólo utilizó vendas para cubrirse su cuerpo, poseía una larga y oscura cabellera, además de unos hermosos ojos rojos – acaso no me recuerdas – sí, de hecho eso era lo que pasaba – mira asuma, el pequeño naruto se olvidó de mí, todos los hombres son iguales…

Un hombre con barba y cabellera oscura al igual que aquella mujer dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa, en su boca tenía aprisionado un cigarrillo, se encontraba vestido con el chaleco verde oscuro que caracterizaba a los jounin y se diferencia del de los chunin que era un poco más pálido, y lo demás pues era lo normal para los shinobis, su traje negro, sandalias negras aunque naruto se sorprendió al ver un pequeño pañuelo blanco en su cintura, el pañuelo tenia un circulo rojo y dentro tenía un kanji, al parecer aquel hombre era uno de los protectores del señor feudal del país del fuego.

- así parece kurenai, cuanto tiempo naruto – asuma se quito el cigarrillo de la boca para exhalar el humo del tabaco.

- "kurenai… asuma… un momento"… asuma-nichan, kurenai-nechan, ¿son ustedes? – los mencionados saludaron al rubio con una sonrisa – sin querer naruto había empujado a Hinata y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

- "naruto-kun" - kino se escuchaba un poco preocupada – "naruto-kun" – sin embargo el rubio no decía nada – "¡naruto-kun!" – ante el grito en su mente de kino, el rubio volteo y lo que vio le heló la sangre, todos sus compañeros excepto sasuke, shino y shikamaru, se encontraban asustados por lo que pasaba, incluso kiba el que presumía no espantarse nunca se encontraba bajo un pupitre.

Hinata estaba que ardía, sus ojos tenían una extraña llama, sus pasos se escuchaban como si estuvieran golpeando con fuerza el piso a pesar de que ella no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo. Naruto se encontraba asustado, no se dio cuenta que al empujar a Hinata hizo que esta se diera de nalgas con el piso, grave error y ahora tenía que pagar.

1111111111111111

- ¡no Hinata no! – el sandaime podía escuchar los gritos de terror que pegaba naruto.

- "que habrá hecho esta vez" – pensaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de té – "sabe que no debe de hacer de enojar a Hinata-san"…

1111111111111111

- te encuentras bien naruto-kun – la radiante sonrisa que le dedicaba la chica que hasta momentos antes le había golpeado le aminoraba el dolor que sentía.

- sí Hinata-chan, estoy bien – si claro, si con un ojo morado y la cara toda hinchada le llamas estar bien pues estás bien.

- iruka-sensei me puede decir como es que el rubio tonto está en este lugar, se supone que sólo deberíamos de estar los que pasaron el examen – Hinata, kurenai, asuma e iruka se molestaron por la forma en la que se dirigió kiba hacia naruto aunque a este ni siquiera pareció importarle.

- él pasó el examen – todos se sorprendieron – no el que ustedes hicieron porque era demasiado sencillo, y no, no les puedo decir cómo fue su examen, sólo les diré que para él usó el kage bushin no jutsu – muchos no sabían que técnica era esa, en realidad nadie de los que estaban excepto, iruka, los jounin y naruto lo sabían – una técnica aprendida exclusivamente por los shinobis de nivel jounin – sorpresas y más sorpresas traía naruto la villa y aun faltaban más.

1111111111111111

Ahora nos encontramos en el techo de algún lugar, naruto había sido asignado al equipo número 7 conformado aparte de él por sakura y sasuke-teme como sensei el jounin kakashi a quien ya conocía muy bien y decidió jugarle una broma, pero no le salió ya que al que le pegó el borrador fue a él, cómo pues trucos ninjas.

- muy bien chicos, primero nos conoceremos mejor, díganme sus nombres, díganme que les gusta y que no, sus pasatiempos y cosas así, sus sueños a futuro – dado que todos bueno sakura se encontraba confusa con lo que quiso decir kakashi pues le pidió que él empezara – bueno pues me gusta… no me gusta… mis pasatiempos… pues no tengo que decirles…

- "si no nos dijo nada" **shanaroo, dale, dale, como se atreve a burlarse así de nosotras** - la inner de sakura al fin había salido a flote después de esto, kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos y le pidió que continuara - pues mi nombre es haruno sakura, me gusta – volteo a ver a sasuke (n/a: como me castra esta parte, sin ofender a los del fc de sakura) – no me gusta ino cerda – mis pasatiempos – volteo a ver a sasuke – y mis sueños – de nuevo vio a sasuke.

Bueno la cosa prosiguió, el siguiente fue sasuke quien dijo que su mayor sueño no su ambición era matar a alguien y restaurar su clan. Con naruto todo fue normal, hasta que – y mi sueño, es reunir al mayor ejercito que se haya visto sobre la tierra y así ayudar a mi madre con la guerra – la tranquilidad con la que el rubio dijo esto mientras acariciaba el pelaje plateado de su gata kino había asombrado a sakura y sasuke, pero el uchiha se dio cuenta que kakashi no lo estaba, al contrario al parecer él ya estaba enterado de esto, estaba claro, tenía que saber más sobre Uzumaki Naruto.

1111111111111111

Después de que su encuentro con su equipo y que kakashi les dijera que se encontraran al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana en el área de entrenamiento número 7, naruto se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hinata entrenando con su equipo o más bien donde habían entrenado porque ahora estaba sentada platicando muy amenamente con shino; bueno en realidad este no hablaba, kiba y kurenai. Kiba al ver que naruto llegaba se acercó más a Hinata y pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica, a ella no le molestó por el hecho de que después de aclararle las cosas a kiba según él, al fin comprendió que no podría salir con él además de que Hinata les confesó a él, shino y su maestra kurenai que estaba enamorada de naruto.

- estás lista Hinata-chan – la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer kiba, poner celoso a naruto y rápidamente le quitó su brazo y se levantó con una cara enojada – bueno nos vemos luego – con esa despedida naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y juntos se dirigieron a lo que sería una gran cita.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

- y dime naruto-kun, no estás enojado – después de la escenita que le mostró kiba a naruto cuando este fue a recoger a su amiga, Hinata vio como mientras se dirigían al puesto de ramen ichiraku, el preferido de su amigo además de que era atendido por dos de las personas que nunca lo trataron mal en su corta estadía en la villa, él no le había dirigido la palabra y tenía una mirada seria.

- de qué hablas Hinata-chan – aunque él sabía a qué se refería no podía aceptarlo, eso significaría que estaría aceptando sus sentimientos por ella y aunque eso no le disgustaba no lo podía aceptar, por lo menos hasta saber de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él.

- pues de lo de kiba-kun – el rubio abrió los ojos por unos segundos, aunque Hinata no se dio cuenta de ello, por haber escuchado como había mencionado el nombre del inuzuka - cuando él me abrazó, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo – la chica bajó la cabeza y quedó mirando al suelo, mientras que naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo, ¿por qué estaría molesto por eso y con ella?, en todo caso con el que estaría molesto sería con el inuzuka, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Hinata-chan – el rubio alzó su cabeza tomándola del mentón, la hyuga quedó sorprendida con la cercanía de sus rostros, pareciera que estuvieran a punto de besarse. Naruto tan sólo podía ver los hermosos ojos perla de su amiga, había quedado prendido a ellos después de mirarla, saliendo de ese trance al fin logró decir – jamás me enojaría contigo, incluso si intentases matarme, te lo perdonaría – la chica quedó impactada de lo que dijo su amigo, sin darse cuenta, los dos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, estaban ya a escasos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno y como sus cuerpos iban subiendo de temperatura, los labios estaban a punto de tocarse mientras ellos mantenían los ojos cerrados y se habían olvidado de todo, absolutamente todo lo que les rodeaba hasta que…

- Naruto-kun aquí está tu orden - Ayame había interrumpido el casi beso que los dos estaban a punto de darse, había estado observando impaciente para poder interrumpir, no dejaría que nadie se ganara el corazón de Naruto, ella lo vio primero cuando era niño, y ahora con el cabello largo, sus ojos azules, las tres marcas en cada mejilla, los musculosos brazos y esa ropa le daban una apariencia mayor a la edad que poseía e irremediablemente lo hacían irresistible a cualquier mujer joven e incluso mayores.

Por otro lado Naruto y Hinata estaban completamente rojos, gracias a la intromisión de la hija del viejo, se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y luego de abrir los ojos y separarse unos cuantos centímetros ambos voltearon en direcciones opuestas, pidiendo disculpas al mismo tiempo mientras que al mismo tiempo disculpaban al otro, esto era una simple señal de que ambos estaban nerviosos.

- será mejor que comamos Hinata-chan – aunque aun seguía nervioso alguien tenia que ponerle seriedad a la situación, si seguían con las disculpas quizá nunca terminaría, pero ahora en la cabeza del rubio, sólo había un pensamiento, ¿acaso siente lo mismo por mi?, si eso era, entonces esa misma noche antes de ir a dejarla a su casa le diría, pero si no, entonces quizá su amistad se vería reducida o en el peor de los casos la perdería para siempre.

Después de aquella interrupción y que la orden de Hinata llegara, claro, Naruto como buen caballero esperaría hasta que la chica comenzara a comer y así empezar y terminar junto con ella.

111111111111111

- Hokage-sama, es necesario que esté vigilado – dentro de la sala de reuniones, el consejo, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Tsunade y Danzou estaban teniendo una discusión – o por lo menos déjeme entrenarlo - la discusión había comenzado con el pretexto que al ser Naruto un familiar del Yondaime, los enemigos de este podían intentar secuestrarlo e incluso matarlo, sin embargo, tras esto había algún truco, y al fin lo habían descubierto, Danzou tan sólo lo quería como una adquisición más a su colección.

- ¡insinúas que nosotros no fuimos lo suficientemente capaces como para entrenarlo bien! – por primera vez desde que había comenzado la reunión Tsunade había tomado la palabra, no iba a permitir que ese tipo se llevara a Naruto - ¡contesta!...

- no, no es eso, es sólo que pienso que no le han enseñado aun a matar, en un mundo de shinobis eso es algo que se tiene que aprender antes de comenzar a mandarlo a misiones, así estará psicológicamente preparado – aunque los miembros del consejo no querían admitirlo, eso parecía lógico, aunque no estaban de acuerdo a que Danzou fuera quien le enseñara el arte del asesinato, pero antes de que Sarutobi o alguno de ellos hablara, una gran carcajada hizo que todos voltearan hacia el sanin pervertido.

- qué le causa tanta gracia Jiraya-sama – Al parecer Danzou se encontraba sumamente molesto por la falta de respeto hacia su persona. Tsunade tan sólo mantenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo y en su frente apareció una vena, Jiraya no paraba de reírse y ella se estaba comenzando a molestar.

…

…

Después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su antigua compañera de equipo, Jiraya al fin había dejado de carcajear como loco y se había puesto en una actitud seria.

- je… no sabes en lo equivocado que estás – sorprendiendo a todos excepto Tsunade por el comentario, acaso Naruto ya había tomado la vida de alguien – hace tiempo, mientras entrenábamos, llegamos a un lugar llamado el país de las olas, un país bastante deprimente para mi gusto, déjenme decirles – el país de las olas, por qué ese lugar se le hacia conocido a Hiashi…

- ¡no puede ser, están hablando del país más rico de la región de la costa! – claro, el clan hyuga había comenzado comercio con un hombre muy rico de aquel país, cual era su nombre, Tazuna sí, ese era el nombre, un momento… - a… acaso ustedes… ustedes fueron quienes mataron a Zabusa de la niebla y su acompañante – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jiraya tras escuchar esto, parece que sus hazañas habían llegado tan pronto a Konoha.

- pues sí y no – en la sala los miembros del consejo se encontraban confundidos por esa respuesta – es cierto que nosotros ayudamos a acabar con aquellos que se interponían en el avance del país pero, el que hizo todo el trabajo fue Naruto, verán…

_Jiraya, Tsunade y Shizune, se encontraban observando la batalla que se libraba en el puente de aquel lugar, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello negro largo, piel pálida, hermosos ojos y rostro, con un traje bastante raro y una máscara rota por la mitad a su lado. Al parecer una gran batalla se libraba en aquel lugar porque más lejos del cuerpo de aquel chico se escuchaba el sonido de dos armas de metal chocando una con otra._

_Un rubio de cabello largo se encontraba luchando con uno de los siete maestros de la espada de la aldea de la niebla, este se encontraba empujando con su gran espada contra la katana del rubio quien a su vez intentaba empujar hacia atrás el arma de su enemigo._

_- eres muy fuerte chico, jamás pensé que lograrías derrotar a Haku – a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba cubierto por un pedaso grueso de tela se podía saber que el sujeto tenia una sonrisa en su rostro – pero no podrás contra mi._

_- eso crees basura, cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu camarada, como si fuera una herramienta, nosotros somos seres humanos no simples piezas para que otros puedan alcanzar sus estúpidos objetivos – poco a poco y sin saber de donde, después de estas palabras Naruto comenzó a reunir más fuerzas y en un rápido movimiento le clavo la katana a su enemigo atravesando su estomago – siente el dolor que sufrió Haku, zabusa. _

- después de eso, un tipo Gato llegó con un gran grupo de bandidos para acabar lo que zabusa no había hecho, pero fueron detenidos por los habitantes de la ola, al parecer Naruto causó que la valentía del nieto del señor Tazuna volviera y él hizo a la vez que los habitantes del lugar reaccionaran – Jiraya llevó un dedo a su mentón y cerro los ojos dando la impresión que estaba pensando.

- a sí, el nombre del niño era Inari, bueno pues los habitantes del lugar se enfrentaron con el sujeto llamado Gato y su banda con ayuda de Naruto y sus kage bushin y así pudieron regresar la paz al lugar – los presentes y más Danzou se encontraban asombrados por lo que les comentaba Jiraya, Naruto se había enfrentado a unos de los siete espadachines y había salido vivo, si los rumores eran ciertos, el nivel de cada espadachín se podía comparar con el de un jounin de elite e incluso tal vez, tal vez con el nivel de un sanin.

- es por eso que el puente tiene el nombre del chico – Hiashi había recordado que la primera vez que envió a unos emisarios al regresar le contaron que el puente que conectaba al país de las olas con la costa, se llamaba El puente del gran Naruto, aunque al principio no le había tomado importancia debido a que podría hacer sido una simple coincidencia.

- sí, es por eso que tiene su nombre – contestó con una sonrisa Tsunade.

Después de una rotunda negativa a sus peticiones, Danzou salió muy molesto de la habitación, su plan había sido frustrado, sabía que con el rubio de su lado, tenía a media Konoha en la palma de la mano, totalmente a su disposición.

Minutos después casi todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la sala comenzaron a salir, Sarutobi, Tsunade y Jiraya fueron los únicos que quedaron dentro.

- no los mató cierto – aunque la historia había sido muy bonita, Jiraya jamás mencionó que zabusa y Haku murieron, tan sólo que Naruto los había derrotado.

Tsunade sonrió ante la sabiduría de su exsensei, parece que la edad realmente te trae más conocimientos.

- no, el tal gato fue asesinado por un moribundo zabusa, el chico Haku aun no estaba muerto después de que Tsunade lo curó pidió que curaran a zabusa sin embargo, Tsunade no podía hacer nada por él, entonces – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos sannin – asombrosamente Naruto lo salvo de la muerte cuando utilizó uno de sus asombrosos poderes.

111111111111111

La noche había caído ya, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban caminando por las calles tomados de la mano, inconscientemente después de salir de la tienda de ramen, a los cinco minutos de estar paseando habían comenzado a tomarse de la mano, luego de unos cinco minutos más ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, ninguno tenia la intención de soltarse.

Desde lejos varias personas los habían comenzado a seguir, Sasuke, Kiba y su mascota, Ino y Sakura, habían comenzado a seguir a la feliz pareja, cada uno se había incorporado al grupo de maneras diferentes.

Sasuke había visto a la pareja mientras compraba en una tienda de armas, aunque jamás le había llamado la atención espiar a la gente, quería saber en donde vivía el rubio y quien lo había entrenado, cuando descubriera esto, intentaría por todos los medios que aquella persona lo entrenara a él, al prodigio Uchiha.

Kiba se había incorporado después del pelinegro, Akamaru había olido el aroma de la hermosa Hinata y también del odioso de Naruto como le llamaba él. Entonces los vio desde lejos, él se encontraba en una calle viendo que podía comprar cuando los vio ser seguidos de Sasuke y decidió incorporarse a él.

Ino y Sakura, pues ellas simplemente lo hacían por seguir a Sasuke, en realidad no les importaba en lo absoluto la vida de Naruto y Hinata, pero al ver a Sasuke y Kiba espiándolos decidieron seguir a su amor.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, alguien más o más bien dicho algo más estaba siguiendo desde atrás a la pareja, había pasado desapercibido por el hecho de que estaba caminando en cuatro patas sobre los tejados de las casas mientras seguía avanzando, Kino había seguido a la pareja desde lejos luego que dejaran el puesto de ichiraku para poder darles más privacidad y en cuanto vio que Sasuke le seguía le comunicó a Naruto quien sólo le contestó mientras no se entrometa entre Hinata-chan y yo éste día no le hagas nada  y con eso la gata siguió su camino sin darle importancia al hecho que otras tres personas y un can se habían unido a la búsqueda.

La pareja dobló en una esquina, en cuanto lo hizo kino saltó a otro tejado y Kiba detuvo su avance haciendo que los otros tres y su perro se detuvieran a la vez.

- ya sé a donde van – Sasuke se sorprendió por esto y jaló a Kiba de la playera.

- a donde, dime – el inuzuka molesto hizo que el uchiha le soltara del agarre inmediatamente.

- a la mansión hyuga, esto se pondrá interesante – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del tatuado – el padre de Hinata jamás ha consentido que ella tenga una relación de noviazgo – rápidamente el inuzuka comenzó a caminar para poder admirar, como dijo él la paliza que le pondría el padre de Hinata al rubio.

111111111111111

- joshh – un chico con peinado de jícara y leotardo verde con unos cuantos tonos naranja en sus brazos y botas se encontraba caminando al lado del prodigio del clan hyuga, Neji, y su compañera castaña, maestra de las armas, Tenten.

- ya cállate lee, haces mucho ruido y… - antes de que pudiera continuar, se callo al ver la escena que se presentaba unos cuantos metros delante de ella y sus dos compañeros, rápidamente giró la cabeza para mirar a Neji y cuando lo hizo, ya no estaba ahí, volvió la vista hacia el frente y pudo ver como el hyuga se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad.

111111111111111

Naruto y Hinata al fin de habían confesado sus sentimientos y ahora se encontraban besándose muy tiernamente, nada de lenguas ni caricias en los pechos o nalgas de la hyuga, simplemente Naruto la tenia tomada de la cintura con ambos brazos mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con las suyas y se besaban tiernamente en los labios, frente y mejillas. Como era el primer amor.

Naruto se separó de Hinata, no para respirar, sino más bien para pasar uno de sus brazos bajo las rodillas y con el otro rodearle por la espalda, luego dio un gran salto quedando sobre las tejas del techo de la puerta principal de la muralla que rodeaba a la mansión hyuga.

- oye qué te pasa – El rubio se encontraba sumamente enojado por que alguien le había interrumpido y había tratado de golpearle mientras estaba con su novia Hinata, y qué tal si le hubiese lastimado a ella.

- tú, qué haces besando a Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama le tiene prohibido hacer eso – Hinata al fin había salido de su trance y miró a su primo, efectivamente su padre le tenia prohibido eso pero tratándose de su prometido no creía que hubiera algún problema.

- ¡Neji! – Tenten y lee habían llegado al lado de su compañero para tratar de detenerlo y que no cometiese alguna locura.

- ¿Neji?, vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía, cómo has estado amigo – la tranquilidad y la confianza con la que le rubio se dirigía a él significaba que lo conocía pero de donde, entonces volteo a ver a su prima, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rojo.

- na… Naruto, eres tú – el rubio saltó para caer de nuevo al suelo con Hinata aun en sus brazos, caminó lentamente hacia Neji y con una sonrisa le confirmó lo que preguntó.

- cuanto tiempo no es así – para la sorpresa de sus compañeros el hyuga puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una que nunca habían visto.

- sí, cuanto tiempo Naruto – la sonrisa duró pocos segundos, ya que recordó de nuevo por qué había atacado al rubio – pero si te ve Hiashi-sama besando a su hija te meterás en problemas – antes de que pudiera decir más fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de la puerta de la mansión.

- por mi no hay problema – todos voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a un Hiashi que extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y a Hanabi tomada de la mano.

111111111111111


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

**- **pa… padre – Hinata se encontraba sorprendida por la reacción de su padre, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué, la respuesta llegó por si sola.

- pues están comprometidos o acaso se les olvidó – que despistados eran, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sumamente apenados, después de salir de la academia se habían concentrado tanto en ver como era su equipo, su sensei – aunque naruto ya lo conocía. Y qué tipo de entrenamiento llevarían, que durante todo lo que duró la cita se habían olvidado completamente de que estaban comprometidos y no tenían que esconderse del líder hyuga.

- ¿he?... sí es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo – neji, lee, tenten, hiashi y hanabi comenzaron a reírse de lo despistado que podía ser el rubio – ya vez Hinata-chan podrías haberte quedado en mi casa a dormir…

Ya no pudo seguir diciendo más porque la risa de todos había parado, Hinata veía asustada hacia donde estaba su padre, Naruto se dio cuenta que había metido la pata con lo último.

111111111111111

- el idiota metió la pata – Sasuke quien se había mantenido al margen de los que conformaban el grupito espía – veamos como sale de esta – sus demás acompañantes también asintieron, sentían lastima por el chico; bueno menos kiba, después de todo sabían del carácter que poseía el padre de Hinata.

111111111111111

- Hinata, Naruto – Hiashi soltó la mano de su hija menor y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión – necesito hablar con ustedes a solas – antes de perderse totalmente de vista, volteo hacia neji – neji lleva a hanabi a su habitación y que se duerma – un asustado neji asintió y tomó la mano de su prima, luego se despidió de sus otros compañero quienes se lamentaban de la mala suerte del rubio.

111111111111111

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en un enorme sillón de color blanco, símbolo de pureza, un requisito más que indispensable, obligatorio para todo miembro femenino del clan hyuga.

- bueno – después de un breve silencio, hiashi por fin se decidió a hablar – veo que al fin han aceptado sus sentimientos – los dos jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada y como sabiendo lo que cada uno pensaba asintieron hacia el hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a ellos.

- entonces no creo que sea problema que hoy – el rostro serio de hiashi adquirió una sonrisa traviesa – te quedes a dormir en la mansión – Naruto se encontraba confundido, primero estaba muy serio y ahora le pedía, no, le exigía quedarse esa noche en su casa, ya que rechazar esa oferta sería como una gran ofensa hacia su persona.

- hai – Hinata vio como el rubio parecía estar pensando algo después de responderle a su padre, la miró a ella haciendo que se sonrojara y luego volvió la vista hacia hiashi – en qué cuarto me quedaré – aunque no lo quisiera decir en voz alta, Naruto moría de ganas por dormir al lado de su amada y despertar en la mañana para que lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos fuere el rostro angelical de la hermosa Hinata.

Hasta ahora todo estaba marchando tal y como kushina había previsto, ahora tan sólo quedaba probar su fuerza de voluntad y ver hasta donde se podía resistir el rubio por el amor que le profesaba a Hinata, si todo pasaba tal y como ambos padres de los jóvenes esperaban, a los ojos de los "jueces" la pareja estaría oficialmente comprometidos.

- pues, te quedarás con Hinata – la sorpresa se pudo notar de inmediato en el rostro de ambos chicos, si era cierto que eso era lo que deseaba Naruto pero todavía se encontraba sorprendido por la facilidad con que el padre de su novia había decidido aquel asunto, eso no era normal, pero no era momento de preocuparse de eso ahora lo que le importaba es que dormiría con su amada y despertaría para ver esos hermosos ojos.

- estás seguro de eso padre – Hiashi asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- muéstrale a Naruto tu cuarto y luego quiero que vuelvas, necesito decirte algo que sólo tú puedes saber – tras asentir, Hinata guió a Naruto hacia donde esa noche compartirían la cama.

111111111111111

- maldición – Ino y Sakura se comenzaban a lamentar el haber seguido a "su sasuke-kun" para espiar a Naruto y Hinata, luego de que ellos se metieran a la mansión, sasuke los había abandonado en medio del callejón, y ahora lo único que hacían era escuchar las quejar de kiba quien por cierto había olvidado por completo que Hinata y Naruto estaban comprometidos – maldito, me las pagará, esto no se quedará así verdad akamaru – la contestación del cachorro nunca llegó, así que kiba volteo hacia todos lados buscando a su canino amigo pero no había ni rastro de él. Bueno aun así siguió caminando, luego lo vería, no era un cachorro tonto y sabia cuidarse solo.

- "mi nombre es kino, mucho gusto" – por extraño que pareciese, Kino y Akamaru se encontraban teniendo una conversación, aquellos que los vieran no podrían creerlo, pues es bien sabido que los perros y los gatos siempre habían sido y serán enemigos o sólo es una forma de diversión el perseguir al otro.

Dos ladridos salieron de la boca del cachorro – "no te preocupes akamaru, comprendo que lo hiciste por que tu amo así te lo pidió, ahora ya nadie habla, todos desean pelear y dicen que nosotros no razonamos" – otros dos ladridos salieron de boca del cachorro blanco – "sí, es hijo de ella, es por eso que lo protejo además que por culpa de mi padre sufrió de pequeño" – ahora en vez de una ladrido, fue un gemido lo que emitió el cachorro y su expresión se podía interpretar como una de tristeza – "pero no te preocupes, nosotros ahora estamos con él, además de que hemos conocido a muchas personas que lo aprecian y hemos salvado a muchas más" – tras esto, las dos mascotas comenzaron a caminar bajo la luz de las estrellas, teniendo una conversación que pues si se contara, no terminaríamos.

111111111111111

Hinata se encontraba acostada al lado de naruto aunque este ultimo le daba la espalda, y quien no lo haría, después de todo la tentación era mucha, Hinata se encontraba completamente en ropa interior y lo único que la cubría era la sábana blanca aunque tampoco ayudaba en mucho y el rubio tan sólo tenía puesto sus pantalones negros, sus sandalias al igual que la parte de arriba de su vestimenta las había dejado a un lado después de habérselas quitado.

- "padre, cómo pudiste pedirme esto, acaso crees que naruto-kun me faltaría el respeto o intentaría algo, cómo puedes estar poniendo a prueba su amor por mi" – en su mente Hinata comenzaba a recordar lo que media hora antes le había dicho su padre…

_Hinata había regresado para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir su padre._

_- hija, tú sabes que confío mucho en ti, y sé que nunca harías algo de lo que después te pudieras arrepentir – la joven heredera se encontraba confundida, a qué venía todo esto, qué era lo que le quería decir, por qué no iba directo al grano. Antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna de estar preguntas a su padre, él alzo su mano indicándole que aun no había terminado de hablar y tendría que esperar su turno._

_- es por eso que quiero, no, te exijo que hoy duermas sólo en… cómo te digo esto… bueno que mejor te lo diga neji – ¿neji?, que tenía que ver él en todo esto._

_La puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban el líder del clan hyuga y su heredera se abrió lentamente y pronto se vio como un muy sonrojado Neji iba entrando por ella._

_- hi… hiashi-sama está… seguro de esto – por la forma en que se dirigía a su líder parecía dar la impresión que se encontraba incomodo con lo que le diría. Luego de la aprovacion de Hiashi, el chico se dirigió a paso lento hacia su prima, aun con un poco de vergüenza se acercó a su oreja y le susurró algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar y que al parecer era algo un tanto vergonzoso, ya que después de que su primo se alejara de ella, Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices como lo hacia antaño y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo._

Un suspiro salio del interior de Hinata, tenía que hacer lo que su padre le había pedido y eso era… seducir al rubio, y ver hasta donde llegaba su amor.

Por otro lado, la mente de Naruto era todo un lío, después de que Hinata regresara de la mini reunión que había tenido ella con su padre, esta se había desvestido frente a sus ojos quedando sólo con unas bragas lilas y un sostén del mismo color, aunque su cuerpo no se había desarrollado por completo se podía ver el progreso de los años y que no pasaban en vano, su figura era hermosa, un pequeño y contorneado trasero, y, unos pechos del tamaño de un puño que con la ropa que ella usaba normalmente no se podían notar.

Había tomado una decisión, si iban a dormir y despertar juntos lo harían tal y como el había soñado desde que la volvió a ver y comenzó a sentir más que amistad hacia ella. Lenta e indecisamente volteo su cuerpo, cuando al fin lo hizo por completo pudo ver como su novia seguía despierta y estaba cubierta por la sábana blanca.

Hinata se encontraba admirando esos hermosos orbes azules que tanto había extrañado, y como por arte de magia, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a la vez que cerraban los ojos. La hermosa kunoichi sintió como sus labios se humedecían de nuevo y una lengua pedía entrada a su boca, sin saber cómo pasó y por qué, dejó que esta entrara mientras ella aun cubierta por la blanca sabana pasaba una de sus piernas por encima de la cintura del rubio.

Naruto se encontraba jugueteando con la lengua de su amada mientras que con ayuda de sus manos hacía que esta se recostara sobe él.

Luego de permanecer por lo menos dos minutos besándose y Hinata sobre el rubio, ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

- te amo – fue lo que salió directo no de la boca de Hinata, sino de su corazón. Naruto le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas, acarició su rostro con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le quitó la sábana que la cubría.

- moriría por ti y sin ti – simplemente eso bastó para que Hinata le diera de nuevo un beso y antes de que las cosas se calentaran más de lo que ya estaban – será mejor que durmamos, mañana será un día ajetreado y quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea especial cuando nos casemos, tan sólo quiero que durmamos y nos despertemos juntos sólo eso – la palabra privacidad fue dicha tan alta que las personas que se encontraban frente a la habitación de la kunoichi se alejaron lo más rápido posible, Neji y Hanabi habían ido a husmear después de que Hinata cerrara la puerta tras ella entrar a la habitación.

111111111111111

- "muy bien hecho" bien, entonces ya es oficial – una palomas blancas se encontraban en la ventana de la habitación del líder del clan hyuga, para qué pues aquellos que iban a aprobar oficialmente le compromiso de los dos herederos se encontraban viendo a través de los ojos de estas hermosas aves. Ellos habían estado observando todo lo que había pasado en la habitación de la hyuga y habían visto que el rubio sentía un amor tan puro hacia hinata que se rehusaba a sucumbir a sus instintos como hombre y no aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraban él y su novia.

111111111111111

El sol de asomaba por la ventana, cuando los rayos del astro rey tocaron el rostro del shinobi, este con un gesto de fastidio comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, aun descansando tenía puesta aquella máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, una mascara que ocultaba un secreto que ni su sensei ni el actual hokage habían visto.

Un bostezo se hizo presente mientras estiraba sus brazos y dejaba caer la sabana que lo cubrió durante la noche, hoy era el día, hoy sabría si aceptaría a aquellos tres como shinobis o simplemente regresarían a la academia un año más. Aunque con Naruto no creía necesario realizar esta prueba, no era por que era más fuerte que un genin, ni tampoco por ser el hijo de su difunto sensei, la razón, había sido instruido desde pequeño en la forma de trabajo de konoha, sabía de antemano los trucos que utilizaba kakashi para aprobar o reprobar a los casi Genins.

- cómo lo hará, creo que primero me daré un baño, me vestiré, iré a visitarlos y luego más tarde iré con los chicos, aun es temprano después de todo – en esos momentos el reloj marcaba casi las ocho de la mañana, para esa hora suponía él que el equipo 7 aun no estaba en el lugar acordado.

111111111111111

- "shanaroo, ese sensei como se atreve, llevamos una hora esperándolo" – sakura y su inner habían llegado al área de entrenamiento desde las siete de la mañana, tal cómo había dicho su sensei, debían llegar muy temprano pero de él para molestia de sakura no había ni una pista de su paradero – sasuke-kun a que hora crees que llegará kakashi-sensei – también sasuke había llegado temprano, de hecho él había llegado aproximadamente como a eso de las cinco y media, mientras mataba el rato se había puesto a entrenar y al ver que sakura ya había llegado decidió parar e ir a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El uchiha pronto comenzó a divisar una melena dorada a lo lejos pero no venía sólo, a su lado izquierdo iba caminando kino y a su lado derecho tomada de su mano lo acompañaba su prometida, Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura al verla tan sólo arqueo una ceja, mientras que sasuke se preguntaba cómo es que había conseguido comprometerse con ella cuando él hace un año le había pedido a su padre su mano y fue rechazado, cómo era posible que rechazaran a el último uchiha, el portador del más grandioso doujutsu y aceptaran así como así a un completo extraño, y aunque él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la chica pues tan sólo la necesitaba para reconstruir su clan en un futuro, lo que le molestaba es que desde que llegó el rubio a sus vidas, el trato de la gente para con él se había visto disminuido y ahora toda la atención era enviada hacia su rubio compañero.

- hola – saludo secamente Naruto, mientras que Hinata era algo distinta – Hola sakura-san, uchiha-san – el saludo amable fue correspondido solamente por la chica pelirosa mientras que por parte de sasuke este sólo miraba con sus inexpresivos ojos al rubio, aunque Naruto se molestó por la falta de educación dirigida hacia su novia, al ver que esta no se ofendía por ello decidió dejarlo así.

- esto… Hinata-san qué haces aquí se supone que sólo debemos estar los miembros del equipo – Hinata tan sólo le sonrió a sakura y asintió con la cabeza, luego miró a Naruto y en un rápido movimiento coordinando correctamente su cuerpo, le dio un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios.

- bueno Naru-kun, me voy, te veo en tu casa – el rubio tan sólo le sonrió como contestación, estaba tan feliz de tener a una novia tan tierna que incluso le había pedido acompañarlo a donde sería el lugar de entrenamiento de su equipo con la excusa de que así ella sabría donde ir a buscarlo si en dado caso el entrenamiento con su sensei terminaba temprano algún día o en su defecto, él que ya sabía en donde entrenaba ella, podría ir a buscarla.

- bueno como a penas son a las ocho y media, me daré una pequeña siesta hasta que llegue kakashi – naruto se alejó de una sakura con un ligero tic en el ojo después de ser ignorada por la pareja y el beso que se dieron sin ninguna pena frente a ella, segundos después siguió con lo que hacia desde que llegó, caminar de un lado para otro como maniática mientras esperaba a su sensei.

111111111111111

- deja que lo haga él sólo sakura, si no quiere hacernos caso aprenderá por la malas - Naruto se encontraba sumamente molesto, media hora después que se había recostado en el césped kakashi había llegado y un minuto después comenzó la lucha para obtener uno de los dos cascabeles, Naruto quien ya sabía de que se trataba la prueba invitó a sasuke formar una alianza en donde todos ganaría, sin embargo, la arrogancia de este no permitió que la alianza se creara por lo cual, tan sólo sakura y él se encontraban ocultos.

Sakura veía a lo lejos el combate de taijutsu entre kakashi y "su" amado Sasuke, abrió los ojos cuando este lanzó de su boca una gran bola de fuego que al parecer había impactado contra su sensei, qué guay era su sasuke-kun, cuando Naruto escuchó cómo se dirigía su compañera hacia el uchiha, tan sólo comenzó a reír sin hacer mucho ruido.

- jajaja, crees que un jounin de elite sería derrotado por una técnica tan débil – antes de que la pelirosa dijera algo más, Naruto señaló hacia donde se encontraba parado sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro pero lo que vio la alarmó, sasuke había recibido una patada por la espalda y había sido estrellado contra uno de los árboles, mientras se iba incorporado el kakashi que lo golpeó desapareció en una nube de humo y unos brazos surgieron desde el suelo debajo de sasuke para jalar sus pies y hundirlo en la tierra dejando sólo su cabeza en la superficie.

- vamos, nos toca a nosotros – una muy asombrada sakura asintió y comenzó a seguir a Naruto desapareciendo entre la maleza.

- te lo dije – sasuke miraba a un naruto sonriente – si no trabajamos en equipo no podremos tomar los cascabeles, si tanto te importan, cuando los tengamos el mío te lo daré, así sakura y tú serán parte del equipo y yo regresaré a la academia – aunque no confiaba mucho en naruto, tenía que admitir a regañadientes que necesitaba de su ayuda para quitarle los cascabeles a kakashi.

- de acuerdo – el rubio jaló del cabello a sasuke y aunque este sentía mucho dolor, era necesario hasta que pudiera sacar sus brazos, cuando esto ocurrió fue jalado de ellos por los brazos de naruto, luego este le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y desapareció en una nube de humo tal y como lo había hecho kakashi momentos después de enterrarlo.

111111111111111

- muy bien sakura – Naruto y sasuke tenían capturado a kakashi con el jutsu de cadenas del rubio, mientras que sakura tenía en sus manos el libro icha icha paradice, que sasuke había robado a kakashi en otro combate de taijutsu uniendo fuerzas con sakura y naruto.

Aunque la pelirosa no era muy buena en esta área, su participación había sido indispensable, mientras sasuke mantenía a kakashi ocupado, naruto preparaba su jutsu y sakura comenzaba a crear una pequeña fogata, luego de que sasuke le arrojara el libro a sakura y que la fogata ya estuviera hecha, Naruto había atacado con sus cadenas plateadas a kakashi y al tenerlo atrapado con ayuda de sasuke pudo contenerlo, aunque claro esto sólo era un ligero chance que les había dado kakashi después de todo ya había visto lo que quería ver, el trabajo en equipo, pero comenzó a preocuparse al ver que sakura tenía el libro sostenido por su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de la fogata.

- kakashi-sensei, ríndase o arrojaremos su libro – sin pensarlo dos veces, kakashi haciendo uso de su fuerza comenzó a correr hacia sakura arrastrando a naruto y sasuke detrás de él.

- ¡nooo, mi libro, nooo! – Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de kakashi mientras veía como su libro había sido arrojado al fuego cuando sakura lo vio correr hacia ella - ¡nooo, nooo! – las risas de Naruto y Sakura se hacían presentes en el lugar, mientras sasuke tan sólo tenía una mini sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- kakashi-sensei, para ser un jounin eres un llorón – las sonrisas cesaron cuando el peligris volteo la cabeza y sus genin vieron a un kakashi con cara maniática.

- sakura, tú… tú serás la primera – sakura se había escondido tras sasuke que luchaba por que la pelirosa se despegara de él – después ira Naruto y al último Sasuke – ahora sí que se encontraban sumamente asustados – pero antes… ¡están aprobados! – una sonrisa o por lo menos eso parecía por la forma como se cerraron ligeramente los ojos apareció en el rostro de kakashi.

- jeje, sabía que los cascabeles no tenían nada que ver – Sakura y Sasuke voltearon sorprendidos a ver a su rubio compañero.

- estás en lo cierto naruto, tan sólo quería ver su trabajo en equipo, verán es cierto que un shinobi es fuerte por naturaleza pero, si trabaja en equipo será más fuerte aun, bueno antes de que se vayan quiero que se aprendan una frase – los genin asintieron – bueno es, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a su compañero, a un amigo, son peor que la escoria - luego de esto y de haber sacado otro libro igual al que sakura había quemado, kakashi se esfumó en una nube de humo, no sin antes decirles que se tomaran el resto del día libre y que él les buscaría para la misión del día siguiente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

**- **suéltame, sakura qué te pasa – nuestro rubio amigo estaba siendo jalado por su compañera, mientras que sasuke caminaba al lado de esta, ambos iban en dirección al ichiraku ramen.

- vamos, después de todo ahí estará Hinata – Esa tarde, los compañeros de sakura, o sea, Ino, Hinata, Kiba y akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke, tenían su reunión mensual, siempre se habían llevado bien, a pesar de sus diferencias.

Esa tarde, después de que el equipo 7 terminó su entrenamiento, el rubio ya estaba listo para marcharse y esperar a que anocheciera, que era cuando Hinata llegaría a su casa ya que la había invitado a cenar y quedarse a dormir con él, sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando sakura lo arrastró contra su voluntad a aquella reunión, no era que no le cayeran mal sino que no se sentiría a gusto en una reunión en donde sólo había sido arrastrado por sus compañeros sin consultar a los demás.

111111111111111

- miren, ahí viene la frontuda – ino señaló con el dedo índice hacia la calle, a lo lejos se podía divisar un punto rosa – y ahí viene con sasuke-kun – los ojos de la rubia brillaron con mucha intensidad al decir el nombre del uchiha, luego su cara se volvió confusa al ver como su amiga/rival traía arrastrando.

- ese es… ¿naruto-kun? – la única que lo pudo reconocer a lo lejos fue pues su novia, claro.

Kiba al escuchar el nombre del rubio, asomó su cabeza y su tranquilo rostro cambio a uno lleno de odio, qué hacia él aquí, se preguntó mentalmente para luego mirar a su lado y ver que su amor platónico también se encontraba confusa, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- oe Hinata – la chica volteó – ¿acaso no quieres que tu prometido venga? – la chica sacudió su cabeza negativamente y la sonrisa del inuzuka desapareció, shino quien había observado eso sonrió sin que nadie lo viera, así aprendería su compañero.

- es sólo que se supone que nos veríamos a la hora de la cena en su casa – Hinata dio la impresión de estar pensando en algo antes de sonreírle a su compañero – aunque así podría pasar más tiempo con él – eso llegó directo al corazón del inuzuka como si le hubieran clavado una daga y con ella le quitaran su corazón aun estando vivo, lo hubieran quemado y arrojado al mar para que los peces se lo comieran.

111111111111111

- muy bien, los he llamado aquí debido a que los exámenes para asenso a chunin se han adelantado más de lo previsto, este se llevará acabo dentro de un mes y medio – los shinobis que se encontraban en la sala estaban sorprendidos por tan repentino anuncio.

- pero hokage-sama eso no nos dará tiempo para entrenar en batalla a nuestros genin – kurenai había protestado por tal injusticia, ella quería que su equipo se presentara al examen, sabia que con un poco de experiencia y entrenamiento de por lo menos dos meses estarían listos.

- un momento – la voz había salido del antiguo maestro de los únicos tres grupos que habían aprobado el examen final – están diciendo que quieren enviar a unos niños a un examen del que posiblemente no salgan vivos – sí posiblemente pasaría, pero era tan solo eso una probabilidad.

- iruka – kakashi había dejado de leer su libro ante la intromisión del chunin – nosotros sabemos que ellos están más que calificados para entrar al examen, tan sólo necesitan saber a que se enfrentan y un entrenamiento más severo – iruka se había molestado más por esto, si tan sólo eran unos niños y ya pensaban enseñarles la cruda realidad, que no todo eran juegos, lanzamientos de kunais y shurikens.

- pero… - la mano alzada de kakashi cayó al chunin antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

- además, ellos ya no son tus alumnos – aunque asuma no había participado en la discusión, estaba de acuerdo con kakashi, esos chicos tenían el potencial de llegar a ser algo grande, incluso podía asegurar que serían más poderosos de lo que él, kurenai, Gai o kakashi eran – así que no te metas en nuestros asuntos, nosotros decidimos que hacer y que no hacer, su desempeño y para qué están o no aptos – por unos minutos la sala se vio sumergida en un enorme silencio, iruka tenía la cabeza agachada, tenía razón ya no eran más sus alumnos.

- muy bien entonces – habló le sandaime – hablaré con el consejo sobre esto y les informaré su decisión.

111111111111111

- vamos, abre la boca – aquellos que se encontraban dentro del irchiraku ramen, incluido el viejo y su hija, bueno con excepción de kiba, shino y sasuke, miraban divertidos cómo Hinata trataba de darle de comer a su novio.

- no Hinata, no, me pones en vergüenza – la sonrisa de su novia había desaparecido para que su rostro se volviera más serio, una seriedad que calló a todos los que se reían de la pareja y a naruto le hiciera recorrer un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

- o comes, o te hago que lo comas – sí definitivamente, había cambiado por completo, cuando estaba de buenas podía ser el ángel más hermoso del mundo pero cuando se enojaba, bueno era mejor no provocar eso.

Antes de que la chica le pudiera meter los fideos a la boca de su novio, el chico fue jalado por un par de manos hacia fuera del local ante la sorpresa de los ahí presentes. Hinata se encontraba sumamente molesta por esta acción de quien quiera que fuera, soltó los palillos que cayeron al suelo e inmediatamente salió hecha fuego del local para encontrarse una escena que la hizo enojar aun más.

Anko se encontraba abrazando al rubio con una fuerza que parecía que lo quería romper en dos, mientras que la cabeza del rubio se encontraba sobre los grandes pechos de la kunoichi. Los amigos de Hinata y nuevos amigos, bueno algunos, del rubio salieron del local para asombrarse con lo que veían.

- naruto-kun al fin te encuentro – la voz sensual con la que se dirigió al rubio hizo que algunos de los hombres que pasaban por ahí y los amigos varones del rubio se sonrojaran un poco, además de que la forma de demostrar amor de la kunoichi decía muchas cosas – te hemos buscado por todas partes – ¿hemos?, así que no estaba sola, el rubio se separó como pudo del agarre de su hermana para ver que detrás de ella se encontraba shizune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- shizune-nechan, hola – la mencionada saludó al rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla asombrando a todos los presentes, sí incluso a naruto – jeje y eso – la chica sólo le sonrió de nuevo.

Un gruñido liviano se escuchó detrás del rubio, cuando este volteo pudo ver a una Hinata claramente molesta por, primero, ser ignorada completamente por su novio, y segundo, lo cariñosas que eran las kunoichis mayores con "su" naruto.

- ha, si, anko-nechan… shizune-nechan, déjenme presentarles a Hinata-chan, mi novia – la ultima palabra cayó como balde de agua fria para las dos kunoichis que vivian con el rubio, no lo habían visto desde la mañana anterior y ahora tenía novia – y mi prometida – el corazón de anko se paralizó por unos segundos mientras conseguía procesar la nueva información, por su lado, shizune se encontraba con la respiración agitada, no sabia que naruto estaba comprometido, sabia que desde hace un mes más o menos él y la heredera hyuga estaba saliendo como amigos pero sólo eso como amigos.

- oye tú qué le estabas haciendo a mi naruto – listo, esa fue la gota que derramó el baso para anko.

- qué dijiste, tu naruto, escúchame bien mocosa, naruto es mío y sólo mío – el rubio no entendía el enojo de su hermana, bueno tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sobre protectora y no deseaba que nadie se le acercase. Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta una discusión comenzó entre Hinata y Anko, mientras que los demás veían asombrados por todas las cosas que se decían las kunoichis.

- ejem, ejem – shizune había captado la atención de las dos kunoichis, aunque después de ver la mirada que le dirigieron hubiera deseado mejor no hacerlo, pero lo hecho, hecho está – Anko, recuerda a qué hemos venido – anko abrió los ojos por unos momentos y con una voz suave contestó.

- si, tienes razón, no es momento de andar peleando con mocosas – haciendo énfasis a la última palabra para que Hinata notara la indirecta – naruto-kun, el consejo requiere de tu presencia – el rubio se puso serio, y luego sintió como era jalado por su hermana anko.

- he anko espera – la kunoichi se detuvo al notar el tono serio del rubio – shizune-nechan podrías llevar a Hinata-chan a la casa e indicarle en donde queda mi habitación – sorprendida asintió al rubio – kino-chan es hora de irnos – la gata saltó de los brazos de ino, quien desde que la había visto la tomó sin permiso del rubio y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

Luego de que el rubio comenzó a seguir a anko con kino en las manos, shizune volteo hacia la ojiblanca – Hinata-san nos vamos – la hyuga asintió y luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos, siguió a shizune rumbo a casa de su prometido.

- cómo desearía que dos mujeres pelearan por mi – sakura e ino, voltearon hacia kiba, mientras que Chouji, sasuke, shikamaru y shino asentían con la cabeza.

111111111111111

Cada cabeza de clan se encontraba sentado alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular además de estar presentes jiraya y tsunade, una mesa en donde se podía ver el mapa del país del fuego y todas sus bases militares tanto del ejercito del país como el de konoha (n/a: recuerden que una cosa es el ejercito del país y otra son los ninjas), cada pueblo, cada ciudad, la capital, sus ríos, lagos y por supuesto su frontera.

- muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos – el hokage busco con la mirada a cada miembro hasta que se fijó que un asiento estaba vacío – en donde está naruto – antes de que hiashi pudiera informar que ya había enviado por él, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el rubio – bueno ahora que sí, estamos todos es hora que les comente las propuestas de varios jounin conforme al examen chunin.

- ¿examen chunin?– preguntó naruto, pues él no había sido informado de dicho acontecimiento por su sensei.

- es cierto, se me había olvidado decirte que los exámenes chunin se habían adelantado – naruto se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su sensei tsunade, bien sabía que el examen se realizaría dentro de dos meses, pero ahora esto lo tomaba por sorpresa.

- ¿y cuando será? – miró a sarutobi quien se mantenía serio después de esta pregunta, hasta que decidió hablar.

- de eso precisamente les tengo que hablar y otras cosas – el viejo entrelazó sus manos, apoyo los codos en la mesa y luego su barbilla sobre sus entrelazadas manos que habían tomado la forma de un puño – el examen será dentro de un mes y medio – naruto se sorprendió, si eso era así, entonces no tendría tiempo para que sus compañeros estuvieran entrenados adecuadamente.

- entonces, los tres equipos que salieron este año no podrán participar – shikaku había tomado la palabra esta vez, muy a su pesar y de todos los que tenían hijos graduados recientemente que eran la mayoría, con excepción de naruto, jiraya porque no tenía al igual que tsunade aunque esta como era bien sabido quería como a un hijo a su pupilo.

- pues está eso o – todos pusieron suma atención a la palabra del sandaime – podríamos enviarlos a una misión en donde aprendieran lo que es la vida de un shinobi – la confusión había invadido a los padres de los miembros de los recién graduados, sabían que algún día sus hijos tenían que vivir el temor de la muerte en carne propia pero por qué apresurar las cosas.

- qué quieres decir con eso sensei – habló tsunade un poco alarmada por tan descabellada idea pero a la vez comprensible.

- bueno en realidad esta es una propuesta de kakashi, deberíamos enviar a los tres equipos con sus respectivos senseis claro, a una misión en donde varios de nuestros shinobis con nivel chunin los emboscaran y entablaran una pelea contra ellos – varios miembros comenzaron a verse y susurrar entre sí, hasta que una voz adulta y gruesa atrajo su atención de nuevo.

- eso es imposible, ellos se darían cuenta que son nuestros propios shinobis – aunque no lo quisiera aceptar jiraya estaba en lo cierto.

- yo puedo solucionar ese problema – todos voltearon a ver a naruto, quien al fin había hablado – puedo llamar a algunos de ellos y pedirles este favor – tsunade y jiraya sonrieron.

- ellos – preguntó confundida tsume.

- sí, durante mis viajes me dediqué a reunir a los shinobis desterrados o quienes abandonaron sus villas para unirse a mi ejército – contestó alegre el rubio, al parecer aquellas personas le traían buenos recuerdos – ellos podrían ayudarnos con esto.

111111111111111

- crees que quieran ayudar – tsunade miraba seriamente al rubio, se había tomado la decisión de hacer exactamente lo que propuso kakashi sólo que enviando a aquellos que llamara el rubio.

- claro – al fin se encontraban frente a la puerta de la mansión, ya era de noche y todas las luces se encontraban encendidas – bueno es hora de la cena – tras esto el rubio abrió para sorprenderse con lo que veía, el lugar se encontraba sumamente desordenado, las cosas se encontraban tiradas y algunas incluso rotas – pero que…

De pronto, tsunade y él vieron pasar a un par de metros alejados de ellos a tres niños, los cuales naruto ya conocía muy bien, y tras ellos a Hinata, shizune y anko, batidas de comida por todo su cuerpo.

- konohamaru – susurró el rubio para después dar un suspiro mientras caminaba al interior de su hogar con una tsunade un tanto molesta por el pequeño desorden.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

- alguien me puede explicar lo que pasó aquí – tsunade se encontraba sumamente molesta y después de que junto con naruto pusieran orden dentro de la mansión, los alborotadores se encontraban sentados frente a ella – porqué esta toda la casa manchada de la cena y - lanzó una mirada aterradora a konohamaru y su grupo – qué se supone que vamos a cenar ahora – a Shizune, Anko y Hinata esto no les había causado la más mínima gracia; konohamaru, Udon y Moegi preferían mejor no hacer ni decir nada por el momento, y Naruto lo único que hizo fue meterse a la cocina para reír sin que ninguna de las más adultas se molestaran con él.

- esto, tsunade-sama – shizune se había acercado un poco más a su amiga, sabía por experiencia que en estos casos había que dirigirse a la sanin con suma delicadeza – pues verá, Hinata-san y yo íbamos caminando por la calle cuando…

_Shizune y Hinata iban pasando por la floristería yamanaka cuando de repente vieron como una caja de cartón rectangular comenzó a seguirles, con cada paso que ellas daban la caja avanzaba más, hasta que llegó un punto en que a Hinata le molestó y decidió hacer algo._

_La hyuga se paró de golpe, y se giró para luego comenzar a caminar al lugar en donde se encontraba la caja en esos momentos, ahora con cada paso que ella daba la caja retrocedía en misma medida sin embargo no pudo más cuando chocó contra un cerco de madera, Hinata se rió triunfante y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la caja para ver que había dentro, una mini explosión ocurrió, cubriéndola a ella con un polvo rosa._

_Shizune se había acercado rápidamente al ver lo que había ocurrido, tenia una ligera sospecha de quien o mejor dicho quienes estaban en esa caja y cuando vio lo que le había pasado a la novia de su hermano lo había confirmado._

_Unos sonidos se escuchaban salir de la cortina de humo que había causado la explosión, mientras Hinata se limpiaba el polvo rosa de su rostro, tres pequeñas personas salieron tosiendo, shizune sonrió cuando los vio._

_- konohamaru-kun… Udon-kun… Moegi-san… - Hinata por fin había limpiado el polvo de su rostro y se dedico a ver a quienes habían salido de la pequeña caja, asombrada vio cómo uno de los que estaban frente a shizune era ni más ni menos que el nieto del sandaime hokage._

_- Konohamaru-sama – saludó la heredera hyuga, pero para su supresa el chico no le respondió e incluso dio la impresión de haberse molestado por como se había dirigido Hinata hacia su persona._

_- hey y donde está el jefe – los tres niños se encontraban con sus típicas bufandas (n/a: no se como se les diría así que le puse así) alrededor del cuello, sus gafas puestas en su cabezas. Cuando Hinata vio esas gafas le sorprendió el parecido que tenían con aquellas que le había regalado al rubio en su cumpleaños numero cuatro, aquella por las que tanto tuvo que rogarle a su padre para que las comprara._

_- buenas, shizune-san – la dulce voz de Moegi había sacado de sus recuerdos a Hinata – dónde se encuentra Naruto-nichan, creímos que era él el que iba con usted – la chica se volteo para ver a Hinata y estudiarla de pies a cabeza, cuando vio los ojos de la peliazul, le dirigió una leve reverencia que fue correspondida._

_- sí quién es esta, y dónde se encuentra el jefe – si alguien dudaba que konohamaru admiraba a naruto, después de ver la forma en que se dirigía hacia Hinata sacaba de duda aquello, esa era la misma forma en la que anteriormente se dirigía naruto a cualquier persona ya sea mayor o no, sea shinobi, miembro del consejo o el mismísimo hokage._

_- konohamaru-kun, ella es Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan hyuga, además – miró a la peliblanca con una sonrisa – ella es la prometida y novia de Naruto-kun – las mandíbulas de los niños habían chocado contra el suelo después de escuchar lo que les acababa de decir shizune._

_Después de salir de su asombro, alguien decidió hablar – el jefe parece tener un poco de suerte – al parecer cuando Udon decidía hablar, era para decir algo muy bien analizado – porque siempre está rodeado de mujeres con buenos cuerpos – esto más que alagar a Hinata le había molestado un poco, qué quería decir el niño con siempre estar rodeado de mujeres, eso quería decir que ella no era la única en su vida, que aparte de ella había otra o peor otras._

_- tienes razón Udon, siempre está con la vieja tsunade, shizune-nechan – de pronto, las mejillas del joven sarutobi adoptaron un tono rojizo – o con anko – antes de que alguien dijera algo, un golpe en la cabeza del konohamaru lo hizo estrellar la cara contra el suelo, detrás de él había estado parada anko, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho._

_- maldito mocoso – la kunoichi se encontraba con una vena marcada en la frente y su mano hecha un puño – en qué diablos pensabas…_

- después de eso, los trajimos a la mansión pero durante la cena – shizune le mando una mirada furtiva tanto a konohamaru como anko – dos personas se pusieron a pelear y otras dos los secundaron – miró a Udon y Moegi – y pues Hinata-san y yo los empezamos a seguir para que se calmasen hasta que llegaron usted y Naruto-kun.

- bueno naruto creo que tú y yo, no cenaremos hoy – unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del rubio al saber que esa noche no cenaría y con lo mucho que se moría de hambre.

- si quieres yo te puedo hacer la cena Naruto-kun – al parecer la salvadora del rubio había llegado, anko se había levantado para ir a la cocina, no podía dejar que su hermanito se muriera de hambre además de que era una oportunidad para demostrarle a Hinata lo buena cocinera que era, después de todo shizune era la que había hecho la cena que se había desperdiciado.

- gracias anko-nechan – el rubio le mandó una sonrisa que hizo que la kunoichi se ruborizara y Hinata se molestara.

Después de la cena de ramen, tsunade les había indicado a konohamaru y su pandilla dormir en el cuarto del rubio y por supuesto tanto Hinata como anko dormirían con él.

- vez que tengo razón konohamaru-kun – la pandilla se había acostado en el piso de madera, sobre una colcha, colocada para mayor comodidad – Naruto-nichan siempre está rodeado de mujeres – los dos niños voltearon a ver a Naruto quien dormía también en el suelo y sobre otra colcha pero con la única diferencia que a cada lado se encontraban dos mujeres, por el izquierdo Anko y por el derecho Hinata, y cada una estaba abrazada a un brazo del rubio, mientras que este tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- konohamaru-kun… undon-kun… ya duérmanse – del lado derecho de konohamaru se encontraba acostada shizune y al lado de esta estaba Moegi durmiendo placidamente, los dos chicos asintieron y segundos después de cerrar los ojos por fin conciliaron el sueño para alivio de shizune que esa noche se encontraba muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado antes.

111111111111111

- en donde estará – sakura se encontraba impaciente, ni Naruto ni kakashi habían llegado al puente en donde se supone se verían para saber cual sería su primera misión como equipo – sasuke-kun, tú sabes a qué hora llegará naruto – el chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

- yo – kakashi había aparecido al fin, se encontraba parado sobre el barandal del puente – tienen media hora para preparar lo necesario, iremos en una misión muy lejos de konoha, nos tomará por lo menos dos semanas completarla – antes de que este se fuera, se quedó pensando un poco, y aunque sabía que no era necesario decidió hacerlo – y no se preocupen por naruto, el ya sabe de la misión, nos veremos en la puerta norte de la aldea – al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos le dirigió la mirada negó con la cabeza y luego desapareció del lugar dirigiéndose a rumbo desconocido.

111111111111111

Casi todos los que irían a la misión estaban en la puerta norte, incluso el hokage se encontraba en el lugar para darle sus ordenes, los únicos que hacían faltaban eran Kakashi, como siempre, naruto y Hinata.

- kurenai-sensei no cree que deberíamos ir por Hinata – kiba se estaba impacientando por la espera, no le importaba esperar a la hyuga pero tener que esperar a naruto no le gustaba para nada.

- yo – al fin había parecido kakashi aunque este estaba con una sonrisa, los otros dos senseis y el hokage, no les causaba gracia el que se haya retrasado media hora en llegar.

- ¡llega tarde! – sakura sacudía su puño en el aire y una vena estaba marcada en su frente como señal de molestia, en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que le tocó un maestro tan perezoso, por qué no le habían asignado alguien más responsable.

Los otros dos jounin y el sandaime comenzaron a reírse por la forma tan irrespetuosa con la que se dirigía sakura hacia su maestro.

- etto… eje – sonrió nerviosamente el copinin – si, bueno… a por cierto Naruto y Hinata llegarán un poco tarde – varios se vieron confusos por este comentario hasta que kiba decidió preguntar.

- a qué se refiere con eso – definitivamente se podía notar cómo le había molestado eso, el hecho que pronunciaran a naruto con Hinata le asqueaba.

- a pues… como Hinata se quedó a dormir en casa de Naruto – todos excepto shino, shikamaru y sasuke, se habían sorprendido por esto – pues él se olvidó de que tenía que llegar temprano para la misión y supongo que en estos momentos está esperando a que Hinata termine de alistarse – kurenai y shino voltearon a ver cómo kiba presionaba con mucha fuerza su mano hecha puño, ambos negaron con la cabeza, al parecer jamás superaría el hecho de que Hinata estuviera con Naruto.

111111111111111

Quince minutos después de que llegara kakashi pudieron divisar dos figuras a lo lejos, venían corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia la entrada de la aldea, cuando el hokage los vio sonrió para sí mismo.

Naruto y Hinata al fin habían llegado, tomados de la mano para la mala suerte de kiba, de inmediato el hokage comenzó a explicarles en qué consistía la misión. Esta se trataba de dirigirse a la frontera sur del país del fuego, donde tenían que entregar un pergamino a uno de los terratenientes del lugar, los genin al principio se molestaron y sorprendieron por la tan fácil misión, pero después en vez de eso se pusieron nerviosos, bueno sólo algunos, al saber que de ese lado de la frontera era donde aun se estaba en una pequeña pugna con el país del viento.

111111111111111

Llevaban medio día caminando ya, el equipo siete iba a la cabeza seguido por el equipo ocho y por ultimo el equipo diez (n/a: creo que ese es el número de equipo del de asuma), sin ningún aviso, kakashi decide detenerse en medio del camino, extrañado por esta conducta los otros dos grupos deciden acercarse rápidamente al siete por temor a una emboscada.

- qué sucede kakashi – el mencionado volteo la vista hacia kurenai, quien se había separado un poco de sus genin para escuchar más claro lo que le diría kakashi.

- algo o alguien nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de konoha – el tono serio con el que hablaba kakashi hacía comprender que se trataba de algo grave, cuando naruto escuchó lo que dijo su sensei, inmediatamente giró su cabeza por todos lados buscando algo, esto no pasó desapercibido por todos, así que Hinata se acercó a él.

- qué pasa naruto-kun – el rubio se volteo hacia su novia con una sonrisa, haciéndola ruborizarse.

- jeje… creo que sé qué nos sigue – Naruto volteo hacia unos arbustos y dijo – ya puedes salir Kino-chan – después de mencionar el nombre, en la mente de todos les llegaron imágenes de la pequeña gata de pelaje plateado que siempre andaba con naruto, miraron alrededor y no la encontraron.

De pronto los arbustos que se encontraban al lado del camino comenzaron a moverse, los genin inmediatamente se pusieran en guardia, akamaru saltó de la cabeza de kiba y comenzó a correr hacia esos arbustos.

- detente akamaru – sin embargo el perro no escuchó a su amo esta vez, antes de que el cachorro llegara a los arbustos se detuvo paralizándose completamente.

Un gran animal plateado con tres colas y flamas en sus puntas, ojos amarillos y flamas plateadas en cada pata; salió de aquellos arbustos, posándose frente al cachorro paralizado, Naruto sonrió al ver la escena, los únicos que no se encontraban paralizados ante tan imponente bestia eran kakashi y Hinata.

- te olvidaste de mi naruto-kun – las personas no cabían en su sorpresa al ver como el gran gato le hablaba al rubio – espero que no te moleste que te haya seguido – después de esto, el majestuoso animal se vio envuelto en flamas plateadas y cuando estas se extinguieron dejaron ver a la gatita plateada que siempre llevaba consigo Naruto.

- muy bien, sigamos – sonrió el rubio a sus compañeros, Hinata se acercó al rubio, le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos, dejando atrás a los muy asombrados genin.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

- tsk – shikamaru se encontraba sumamente aburrido, nada interesante había pasado y tampoco su sensei había querido descansar alegando que no podían retrasarse ya que después de la misión tendrían que entrenar lo que restaba del tiempo para los exámenes chunin.

- tengo hambre – por décima ocasión el estómago de Chouji gruñía, avergonzando a su compañera Ino, según ella, por tener a un compañero que a pesar de estar en una misión en lo único que pensaba era en comida.

- muy bien – kakashi paró indicándoles a los demás hacer lo mismo al alzar este la mano, volteo a ver a los catorce acompañantes con una sonrisa bajo su máscara – creo que es hora de comer y descansar un poco – las reacciones de los aliviados genin no se hicieron esperar, Chouji comenzó a explicarle a kiba y shino lo que prepararía en caso de que el fuera designado a hacer la comida, shikamaru se sentó en medio del camino, suspirando porque al fin tendría su anhelado descanso, Hinata se pegó más a naruto mientras que sostenía a una dormida kino entre sus brazos y pechos.

Sakura e ino comenzaron a discutir sobre sasuke no se qué, mientras que el uchiha sólo pensaba en lo molesto que era todo eso, y naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque jalando a Hinata con él, y ser seguido por kakashi, asuma y kurenai.

- kakashi-sensei, a donde van – sakura había dejado a un lado a ino cuando vio que también sasuke comenzó a seguir al grupo hacia el bosque. Su sensei volteo a verla con una sonrisa o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía por la forma en que se entornaban sus ojos.

- pues al lago que está más al fondo, acaso crees que no me quiero dar un chapuzón, además ahí pescaremos para la comida – luego de voltear, sakura y los otros cinco que aún seguían en medio del camino comenzaron a seguir al grupo adelantado.

111111111111111

Muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, dentro de una cueva se encontraban siete personas sentadas alrededor de una fogata esperando a que la carne de un jabalí se cociera correctamente.

- oye para qué crees que naruto-sama nos pidió hacer esto – por la voz se podía decir que era un hombre, sus ojos aun en la oscuridad de la cueva se podían apreciar perfectamente, estos eran de un color azul más oscuro que el de naruto.

- pues la verdad no se, lo único que me interesa es servir bien a naruto-kun, él es mi razón de existir – al parecer también había una mujer en ese lugar, su voz era dulce y poseía una larga cabellera azul. La luz del fuego dejaba ver un poco su ropa, traía un kimono azul con bordados de zorros plateados, sus manos eran chicas, su cabello azul caía sobre el frente impidiendo ver su rostro, a su lado derecho, en el suelo había dos katanas, el mando era blanco al igual que la funda.

- Tomoko-san, naruto-sama se enojará si habla de esa forma – de nuevo la voz de un hombre resonó dentro de aquella cueva – recuerde que a él no le gusta que pensemos como herramientas, sino como humanos, lo que somos - la mano del hombre que había hablado segundos antes se estiró con una pequeña daga, con la mano que tenía desocupada dio vuelta al jabalí que se encontraba colgado para poder cortar un trozo de carne ya cocida y llevársela a la boca.

111111111111111

- que rico – Hinata comía muy animadamente el pescado ya cocido que le había capturado su novio, bueno a decir verdad ella sólo comía la mitad debido a lo grande que era, la otra mitad la partió en dos, una parte para akamaru y otra para kino, específicamente la cabeza del pescado.

- jamás pensé que te vería comer tan animada en la intemperie, Hinata-chan – la hyuga no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta de su novio. Así que como toda buena novia, y curiosa mujer, decidió interrogarlo.

- naruto-kun a qué te refieres con eso, no es gran cosa verme comer pescado y sobre todo que es una de mis comidas favoritas – al parecer la platica había llamado la atención de varias orejas curiosas, kakashi, kurenai, sakura e ino, ya que shikamaru se encontraba derrumbado a la orilla del lago sobre el verde pasto y observando las nubes pasar no le dio mucha importancia. Sasuke, kiba y Shino se encontraban hablando sobre quién era más diestro de los tres lanzando kunais, y asuma y Chouji se encontraban compartiendo recetas de cocina.

- pues que siendo la heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de konoha, debes de estar acostumbrada a comer las mejores comidas o en los mejores restaurantes, ¿no es así? – el chico se quedó viendo la reacción de su novia, esta había dejado de comer el pescado para ponerle más atención a su chico – por qué crees que siempre que comíamos te llevaba a un buen restaurante o comíamos en mi casa, y también en el ichiraku…

Hinata le quedó viendo seriamente – Naruto-kun, como mujer que soy debo aprender a cocinar para mi futuro esposo – enfatizando la última palabra, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara – después de que me dejaste, hice dos cosas para olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía, la primera, fue entrenar en el lago que está en el terreno de tu familia – naruto recordó la noche en que Hinata conoció a su madre en aquel mismo lago – la segunda, era cocinar para mi padre y hermana, entonces el chef cocinaba para los demás miembros del clan – la chica se quedó pensando un rato – además de que cuando entrenaba en el lago yo tenía que cazar mi comida y hacerla en ese mismo lugar, por eso es que el pescado es mi comida favorita… -

- lo siento – la chica alzó las cejas – es que te ves tan delicada, hermosa… - el rubio comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Hinata ante la mirada expectante de los cuatro chismosos pero antes de que pudiera darle un beso, el dedo de Hinata posado en sus labios lo detuvo.

- los niños nos verán amor – indicándole con la mirada a su novio, esto volteo y vio a un kakashi mirando hacia el cielo y silbando, kurenai estaba un poquito roja por ver esa escena entre su pequeña estudiante y su amigo naruto, sakura e ino tenían los ojos convertidos en corazones viendo fijamente a la pareja.

- si – dijo decepcionado el rubio – ya no hay privacidad en estos días – sakura e ino inmediatamente reaccionaron y siguieron comiendo, kurenai se acercó a su alumna para hablar con ella sobre su relación con naruto y kakashi le indicó al rubio que se acercara a él; sasuke, kiba y shino vieron esto y curiosamente los miraron y agudizaron sus oídos para ver si podían captar algo de la conversación que se iba a dar.

- etto… hay algo que te quería pedir desde que llegaste – los tres genin varones se encontraban atentos a la conversación y se pudieron más cuando kakashi llevó su mano a la bolsita en su cintura – naruto, me harías el honor de - la mano comenzó a salir con algo naranja sostenido – darme un autógrafo – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de naruto mientras tomaba el tomo de icha icha paradise: tácticas del coqueteo, volumen 1 para firmar; pues lo habían escrito jiraya y él durante sus viajes aunque le costó una semana en cama por parte de tsunade pero al ver las ganancias que la escritura traía, después ella les pidió, no, les exigió que escribieran más libros.

Por otro lado, kurenai y Hinata veían decepcionadas la escena pues les había llamado la atención después de ver como kakashi metía su mano a su mochilita (n/a: no se como se llama esa cosa que llevan en la cintura, porque porta kunais no es, si alguien sabe que me lo diga) y sacaba algo que al parecer era muy preciado. Sasuke, Shino y Kiba veían la escena con un ligero tic en el ojo, y pensar que podría ser algo que valiera la pena, ahora se estaban arrepintiendo de haber sido tan curiosos.

Por otro lado asuma sonreía por lo actitud tan fuera de serie de su compañero jounin mientras que escribía las instrucciones de lo que parecía un plato especial de ramen, el cual tenia pensado preparar para su próxima cita con kurenai, sakura e ino estaban tiradas en el suelo boca arriba después de haber escuchado todo y shikamaru pues el seguía viendo las nubes.

Después de ese pequeño descanso, nuestros amigos siguieron con el trayecto hasta que cayó la noche y el camino sólo era visible gracias a la luz de la hermosa luna.

- muy bien creo que es hora de dormir – seguido de esto, kakashi miró a kurenai y esta con sólo eso comprendió lo que quería kakashi.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu – la pelinegra había puesto su mano derecha en el suelo y después de haber pronunciado el jutsu, humo comenzó a salir de su mano, cuando este se disipó los genin pudieron ver una pequeña ave, al parecer un búho, que había salido del humo – Soya-san podrías buscar un lugar en donde podamos descansar – tras la orden de la jounin el búho levantó vuelo y comenzó a buscar un lugar apropiado en donde su amiga podría descansar sin ser atacada.

A Hinata le había llamado la atención lo que había hecho su maestra y ya que nunca había visto ninguna invocación decidió acercarse a ella, seguida de sakura e ino – kurenai-sensei – la mencionada volteo a ver a su alumna – qué fue eso – la jounin sonrió.

- pues eso Hinata, es una invocación – al ver la cara de incomprensión de su alumna y las otras dos mujeres decidió darles una explicación – las invocaciones son criaturas que utilizan los shinobis para pelear, ellas están en un plano diferente al nuestro por eso es que necesitan ser invocadas por una serie de sellos, además de que para que puedas invocar alguna tienes que firmar un contrato – kurenai sacó un pergamino de su mochilita – esto, es un contrato de invocación, la mayoría de los jounin poseen uno y los que no es porque han firmado un mismo contrato – los genin varones se acercaron para escuchar la conversación a excepción de naruto que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, kakashi y asuma se encontraban hablando de quien sabe.

- bueno en konoha existen varios pero las invocaciones más poderosas sólo son 3, aunque anteriormente existían cuatro – antes de poder proseguir fue interrumpida por sakura que había puesto mucha atención a la platica.

- y por qué ahora sólo hay tres – la jounin volteo a ver a sus otros compañeros que se acercaron al momento de escuchar la pregunta de sakura, cuando esta vio a su sensei decidió preguntarle a él – kakashi-sensei, por qué ahora sólo hay tres –

Kakashi sabía que si no le respondía ahora lo haría más tarde así que daba lo mismo – porque el contrato con las serpientes se lo llevó Orochimaru cuando traicionó la villa – el sólo nombre del antiguo sannin hizo temblar a varios de los genin – puedes proseguir kurenai…

- como decía ahora sólo existen tres y estas son las de los monos, las babosas y los sapos – los chicos se sorprendieron por la clase de animales que eran y también por ser considerados de los más fuertes – los monos les pertenecen a Asuma y Sandaime – sama – los miembros del equipo 10 voltearon a ver a su sensei quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – las babosas sólo pueden ser invocadas por Tsunade-sama – Hinata volteo a ver a su novio que seguía de espaldas a ellos – y los sapos sólo son invocados por Jiraya-sama – sakura se sorprendió por ese hecho ya que cuando iba a quemar el libro naranja de su sensei pudo ver el mismo nombre escrito en la portada aunque no había visto el nombre de su rubio compañero, y con mucha razón pues alguien de su edad no podía estar escribiendo ese libro pensó ella, pero al parecer el nombre del rubio aparecía en los agradecimientos.

- kurenai-sensei – Hinata se había acercado más – me podría enseñar a invocar – la jounin sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna.

- me encantaría pero – eso no era lo que quería escuchar la hyuga y ocultó su rostro mirando al suelo, kurenai sonrió ante el gesto de Hinata – aun no tienes las reservas de chakra suficiente – Hinata alzo la vista nuevamente para ver a sus sensei sonriente – cuando seas jounin te enseñaré a hacerlo – Hinata inmediatamente abrazó tiernamente a su sensei y esta a la vez le devolvió el abrazo, sakura y sasuke se encontraban hablando con kakashi sobre si les enseñaría a invocar, al igual que el equipo diez le preguntaba a asuma sobre su invocación, kiba y shino no decían nada pues prácticamente los insectos de shino eran como una invocación al igual que akamaru para kiba.

Cuando Hinata se despegó de su sensei pudo ver que naruto no se había movido de su lugar – naruto-kun, no te gustaría aprender a invocar cuando seas jounin – el rubio sin voltear decidió contestarle a su novia.

- yo ya poseo una invocación – ante la respuesta los demás genin se sorprendieron pues se suponía que sólo los jounin poseían uno y sasuke se molestó ligeramente por el comentario del rubio, kiba fijó su mirada en la gata que estaba al lado del rubio – los sapos – la sorpresa fue mayor al saber que invocación era aquella.

- naruto, es cierto eso – ante la pregunta de sakura el rubio sólo asintió si sus compañeros tenían dudas, decidió hacer alguna invocación, cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver a un gran sapo rojo, con verrugas, una gran capa que lo cubría toda a espalda, una daga y una pipa en su boca por la cual exhalaba el humo del tabaco.

- **hey tú mocoso qué se supone que haces** – el estruendoso grito del gran jefe de los sapos se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda e hizo temblar de miedo a los genin – **te dije que me invocaras sólo para una batalla** – antes de continuar, Gamabunta miró a las personas que se encontraban detrás del rubio – **hey y qué hace toda esa gente mirándome así** – el rubio le sonrió antes de contestarle.

- pues les estaba demostrando a una de las más poderosas invocaciones – el jefe sapo sonrió y antes de irse le tiró un pedaso de tabaco quemado sobre la cabeza del rubio, que inmediatamente comenzó a saltar y gritar por agua hasta que el mismo jefe lo empapó del liquido.

- **por esta te la paso** – dijo el jefe – **pero si me vuelves a invocar y no es en alguna pelea tu castigo será el peor** – una espesa nube de humo apareció cuando el gran sapo volvió a su plano.

- naruto-kun eres genial – Hinata se abalanzó contra su novio después haciéndolo caer de boca al piso – ups… lo siento – se rió mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su novio.

- kakashi-sensei – habló sakura – por qué naruto si puede tener una invocación y por qué se me hace conocida – el jounin aun seguía sorprendido que su alumno pudiera invocar y sobre todo a esa criatura.

- supongo que es porque desde pequeño naruto siempre tuvo una gran reserva de chakra y para las invocaciones necesitas que tu reserva sea igual a la de un jounin – por un momento dio la impresión de estar pensando pero después decidió seguir – y con la última pregunta pues, creo que lo has visto en alguna imagen puesto que el cuarto invocó a Gamabunta-sama cuando peleó contra kyubi, a decir verdad era al único al que Gamabunta-sama le hacía caso y respetaba – los genin voltearon sorprendidos a naruto, sasuke se preguntaba cómo era posible que el dobe pudiera invocar al mismo que había servido al cuarto, mientras que kiba lo miraba con más odio por la forma en que Hinata y él estaban abrazados.

- ahí viene – kurenai llamó la atención de todos cuando vio que el búho ya llegaba de su reconocimiento – y que pasó – el ave se posó sobre el hombro derecho de su ama y comenzó a decirle algo al oído – muchas gracias, puedes irte – sin embargo el ave no hizo caso a su indicación y su mirada estaba en la pareja que se encontraba unos metros alejados del lugar, kurenai se extrañó por esto pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el búho voló y se posó sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

- **usted… usted es el heredero de nuestra señora** – el rubio le sonrió al ave y afirmó con su cabeza, mientras que Hinata se encontraba paralizada al sentir las garras del ave en su cabeza y escuchar que esta hablaba – **son tan hermosas** –

- puedes verlas – el ave asintió – jeje, si es verdad son hermosas – al ver que la hyuga estaba incomodada por la situación, naruto decidió dar por terminada la conversación – bueno fue un honor conocerte – el ave negó con la cabeza.

- **al contrario, el honor fue todo mío, mi señor, y quiero que sepa que nosotros estamos a su servicio** – después de esto el ave desapareció en una nube de humo, y los que se encontraban viendo la escena estaban sumamente sorprendidos por aquella conversación.

111111111111111

Ya más noche, todos se encontraban dormidos en sus sacos, bueno Hinata se encontraba en el saco de naruto abrazándolo, se encontraban alrededor de una ya extinta fogata.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta y tratando de no despertar a su amada, naruto salió del saco y se dirigió al espeso bosque, cuando se adentró lo suficiente, le habló al parecer a la nada.

- por qué me sigues – de uno de los árboles salio un joven de piel pálida, con un traje ambu y cabello negro.

- te diste cuenta – el rubio sonrió – sabía que no tenía caso ocultarme – de pronto el chico se quitó la máscara para dejar ver unos ojos negros y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- como has estado, Sai – el sujeto se acercó a él – Danzou te pidió que me siguieras – Sai afirmó con su cabeza antes de comunicarle una inquietud a Naruto.

- cuando nos rebelaremos Naruto – el rubio le dio la espalda al pelinegro y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

- muy pronto Sai, muy pronto – antes de salir del bosque, naruto se detuvo – de momento dile a los muchachos que sigan las ordenes de Danzou y que sigan haciéndole creer que sólo obedecen sus órdenes – Sai desapareció en un remolino de tinta negra creado después de una serie de sellos.

El rubio regresó al campamento y se metió de nuevo al saco en donde se encontraba su amada, aunque sin que se diera cuenta alguien había despertado y enviado un kage bushin a seguirlo, o por lo menos pareció que no se dio cuenta porque antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Raíz también está conmigo – se lo comunicó a kakashi quien estaba sumamente sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado y lo último que dijo el rubio.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Dos días más de viaje y a lo lejos nuestros tres equipos de genin junto con sus senseis pudieron divisar las murallas que rodeaban una gran ciudad, el palacio del terrateniente se podía ver a lo lejos, era enorme, al parecer el tipo tenía dinero.

Mientras más se acercaban a la ciudad, el bosque se iba acabando para dejar ver a los lados del camino y fuera de la ciudad, en extensos terrenos de tierra divididas en cuadrados, cómo eran sembradas las plantas de aquel alimento esencial que todos conocían, arroz.

Al parecer esa semilla era una de los alimentos que se utilizaban primordialmente para que los guerreros pudieran mantenerse en pie y seguir con la lucha en aquella frontera.

Cuando nuestros amigos iban acercándose a la puerta pudieron divisar cómo habían dos sujetos, uno con una lista en la mano y un pincel que al parecer utilizaba para escribir los nombres de los que iban entrando a la ciudad, puesto que delante de él había una mujer de larga cabellera azul, media apropiadamente 1.70 y su cuerpo era cubierto por un hermoso kimono, al lado de esta, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello corto, su medida era aproximadamente de 1.80, tenia el pelo negro corto y en su cintura tenía sujetas dos katanas.

Al parecer el guardia le estaba exigiendo a este que le diera sus katanas y diciéndole que no podía entrar, mientras que el otro guardia que se encontraba un poco alejado del lugar, vestido con su armadura roja y con una lanza sujetada por su mano derecha, tenia la mirada posada sobre el camino, viendo a los shinobis con la bandana de la hoja…

- hola, somos los ninjas de konoha – kurenai y los demás ya habían llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba aquel guardia discutiendo con la pareja – traemos algo para su señor de parte del hokage – el shinobi con la lista ignoró por unos momentos a la pareja con la que estaba discutiendo y fijó su mirada en su lista, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que pasaran los enviados de la hoja.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Naruto mientras iba detrás de Hinata y sus demás compañeros, volteo la cabeza para ver a aquella pareja con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro, luego volvió a mirar al frente y se acercó más a su novia para tomarla de la mano y así entrar juntos a la gran ciudad con dirección a la mansión del terrateniente.

111111111111111

Después de media hora, el grupo por fin pudo llegar a la enorme mansión, pidiéndole pasar a los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada de la muralla que rodeaba el palacio, pudieron por fin llegar a un cuarto en donde se encontraba un hombre barbudo, piel bronceada y unos kilitos de más… sentado en una gran silla de madera.

- así que ustedes son los que mandó sarutobi-dono – los jounin asintieron mientras los genin se encontraban ensimismados por la bella decoración de aquella sala. Las cabezas de varios animales se encontraban colgadas como trofeos en las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación.

- le hemos traído este pergamino – kakashi sacó algo de su pequeña mochilita ante tal acción los guardias no pudieron hacer más que ponerse alertas cómo simple costumbre al ver a un shinobi frente a ellos – aquí está – cuando vieron que kakashi tenía un pergamino en su mano y se acercaba lentamente hacia su señor, volvieron a su posición de descanso.

- gracias – antes de que abriera el pergamino, miró cómo dos de los genin que venían como mensajeros estaban tomados de la mano, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue uno de ellos, para ser más específicos un rubio de ojos azules - ¿cómo te llamas chico? – Naruto volteo la vista hacia aquel hombre.

- ¿mi nombre señor…? - preguntó señalándose, aunque sabía que se refería a él – Uzumaki Naruto – al escuchar el nombre, el viejo abrió los ojos cómo si se tratara de algo realmente importante, nadie de los que estaban en la habitación podía saber que pensaba aquel adulto pero de una cosa estaban seguros, Uzumaki parecía ser un apellido conocido por muchos.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – la mirada había cambiado a una totalmente seria, y esta era dirigida al copinin, sin embargo, para sorpresa de aquel hombre, kakashi sólo se limitó a sonreír. El terrateniente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto – jamás en mi vida creí poder conocer a un Uzumaki – aunque no lo demostrara al igual que todos ahí presentes Naruto se encontraba confuso por las palabras dirigidas hacia él – veo que no sabes lo que quiero decir – el rubio asintió.

- soy el último y no sé de las cosas que los otros hacían – el hombre se sorprendió más al escuchar eso del rubio.

- acompáñenme – siguiendo sus indicaciones el grupo de konoha siguió a aquel hombre, ahora Naruto y Hinata iban al lado del terrateniente, pasando a otra habitación al fin se detuvieron.

La habitación parecía no haberse limpiado en años, el polvo estaba presente en el piso, las paredes, el escritorio que se podía divisar a lo lejos. Con una indicación, dos guardias dejaron sus lanzas a un lado y encendieron unas velas, la luz comenzó a iluminar el cuarto, el terrateniente se acercó a una de las paredes y comenzó a tirar de una tela la cual al parecer cubría un cuadro.

111111111111111

- hey y cómo se supone que atacaremos a esos tipos de konoha… - la misma pareja que había estado detenida en la entrada de la ciudad, se encontraba paseando dentro de ella, al parecer estaban buscando algo – contéstame tomoko – el chico se encontraba frustrado por el silencio de su compañera, entonces sin aviso la joven se detuvo. El chico fijó su lugar en donde se detuvieron, una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando vio el letrero de aquel restaurante que decía Ramen Y Barbacoa - ya veo – dijo comenzando a entrar con su compañera al lugar.

111111111111111

- no puede ser – eso era lo único que salía de la boca del rubio mientras miraba atentamente el cuadro que se encontraba frente a él. En aquella pintura se podía ver a una hermosa mujer junto con una pareja de jóvenes que al parecer no tenían más de 16 años, sin embargo la mujer parecía ser un poco más grande.

El terrateniente al ver la cara del rubio, su novia y los tres jounin que se encontraban en esa sala alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

- ¿saben quién es? – el único que se dispuso a afirmar y no sólo eso fue Naruto.

- ella… ella es mi madre – rápidamente volteo a ver al terrateniente asombrado por la respuesta del rubio.

- ¡eso es imposible! – Exclamó sacando del trance en el que se encontraban Hinata y los tres senseis, y también espantando a los demás genin que los acompañaban – disculpen… - miró a Naruto a los ojos como buscando una señal de que el rubio mentía, más de dos minutos quedó viéndolo, tiempo que fue aprovechado por sakura para acercarse a su sensei y preguntarle algunas cosas.

- kakashi-sensei, por qué la madre de Naruto está en esa pintura – sin embargo el sorprendido kakashi no hizo el más mínimo caso a su alumna haciendo molestar a esta y varios más.

- pero es que es imposible que sea tu madre pequeño – el rubio miró al hombre – esa pintura tiene más de ciento cincuenta años – Naruto miró al hombre con una sonrisa desconcertándolo.

- tiene razón, no puede ser mi madre – sin embargo en la mente de Naruto pasaba otra cosa - "claro que es ella, además los dioses pueden vivir cientos de años hasta que…"

- "hasta que alguien de su mismo nivel lo asesina" – el rubio miró hacia abajo y vio a Kino agitando sus tres colas felizmente frente aquella pintura en donde se encontraba la madre de su amigo.

- pero posiblemente sea una antepasado tuyo – dijo el hombre llamando la atención, su mirada cambio hacia el escritorio que se encontraba en aquella habitación, mientras que los shinobis de konoha veían como uno de los guardias se acercaba aquella mesa para después abrir una de sus gavetas, sacar un cuaderno y posteriormente dárselo a su señor – en este diario están anotado el nombre de esa mujer – el terrateniente volteo a ver la pintura y luego al rubio – ella salvó a mi tatarabuela (n/a: madre de la madre/padre de su abuela(o) por si no saben que es) de una enfermedad muy extraña y después de que se casó con mi tatarabuelo ellos pidieron a un artista que los dibujara – después de esto el terrateniente le entregó a Naruto para que revisara el nombre de aquella mujer y tal como él sospechaba, su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina.

111111111111111

Después de aquella pequeña charla con el terrateniente el grupo de konoha caminaba por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad rumbo al hotel en donde se hospedarían por esa noche.

- hey dobe – habló sasuke, sin embargo el rubio no le hizo el mínimo caso - ¡dobe! – sus compañeros y senseis veían cómo Naruto simplemente ignoraba a sasuke - ¡Maldición Naruto! – con eso, el rubio volteo sin pararse, tan sólo volteo su cabeza un poco para mirar a sasuke – ¿qué pasó ahí adentro, por qué alguien de tu familia estaba junto a la familia del terrateniente? – aunque los demás genin no lo quisieran gritar como el uchiha, ellos también tenían curiosidad por saber que había pasado.

- mhp – fue la respuesta de Naruto para voltear al frente de nuevo – pues no se muy bien por qué estaba ahí pero – el rubio volteo a ver a su gata y luego a su novia – supongo que como el clan Uzumaki había estado desde los comienzos en konoha… de hecho fue el primer clan en konoha, debieron de mandar a esa persona a este lugar para curar a la esposa del antiguo terrateniente – Sasuke no se podía creer lo que oía, tampoco Sakura pues según la historia de konoha el primer clan que llegó a al villa fue el hyuga y posteriormente el Uchiha.

- eso no es cierto – el rubio se detuvo por la intervención de su compañera de equipo, volteo hacia ella con la mirada más seria que habían visto en su rostro jamás.

- los Uzumaki hemos cuidado la hoja y el país del fuego desde las sombras – kakashi, kino, Hinata, shikamaru, kurenai, asuma, shino y sasuke, se pudieron dar cuenta de lo molesto que estaba el rubio por el tono de voz con el que se dirigía a su compañera pelirosa – el clan jamás salía de sus dominios sin permiso de su líder, y cuando estos lo hacían tan sólo era para misiones o buscar a su pareja y tener hijos, aunque no lo creas nosotros siempre estábamos en el frente de batalla, en todas las guerras que se llevaban acabo éramos los primeros en ofrecernos para una misión suicida – nuevamente volteo para comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel – sin importar que no fuéramos reconocidos o que nadie supiera de nuestras hazañas, los únicos que sabían que existíamos eran unos pocos jounin y ambus, el hokage y los jefes de los clanes – sakura no podía creer lo que le decía el rubio, así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió, y aunque no lo quisieran aceptar los genin del equipo 8, 10 y sasuke también querían confirmar lo que el rubio les dijo. La pelirosa volteo hacia su sensei y antes de que preguntara este le respondió.

- lo que dijo Naruto es verdad, antes de que él fuera el último, los Uzumaki eran considerados como la sombra del hokage, incluso frente al señor del fuego tenían más autoridad que el hokage y el consejo juntos – los compañeros del rubio se encontraban impresionados por el poder del clan de este, su autoridad, una que incluso sobrepasaba a la del hokage – y a pesar del poder que tenían ellos le eran fiel al hokage, sobre todo al cuarto – sentenció el peliblanco antes de comenzar a seguir al rubio hacia el hotel.

111111111111111

- cuánto estaremos esperando en este lugar – la misma pareja ahora se encontraba sentada en la barra de aquel restaurante consumiendo cada uno un tazón de miso ramen – Naruto-san vendrá pronto – la kunoichi volteo a ver a su compañero con una mirada aterradora, este al sentir el aura que emanaba de ella decidió guardar silencio.

- veo que se me adelantaron – la pareja volteo hacia quien los había llamado – perdonen por la tardanza, es que tuve problemas para escaparme de Hinata…

De lo que naruto no se había dado cuenta y mucho menos pasado por la cabeza es que su novia lo había seguido y se había quedado escondida en un callejón unos doscientos metros alejada de donde se encontraban su novio y dos personas más platicando, pero lo que le molestaba no era que él saliera sin ella cuando esta le pidió acompañarlo, no, lo que le estaba molestando es que Naruto se encontraba sentado al lado de una mujer, una desconocida para ella pero al parecer no para él ya que se encontraban charlando muy animadamente.

De vuelta con nuestro amigo, la mujer se le comenzó a acercar más haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente y que así como la mujer se iba acercando, él trataba de alejarse de ella.

- to… tomoko-chan qué intentas hacer – la peliazul se paró un instante dando la impresión que estaba pensando, entonces cuando vio que el rubio bajó la guardia rápidamente chocó sus labios con los de Naruto y con la misma rapidez los separó.

- mis hermanas me dijeron que te envían eso y que cuando nos vayas a visitar a la fortaleza ellas te lo darán personalmente – Naruto le devolvió la misma sonrisa que ella le daba.

111111111111111

Después de haber disfrutado de más de cinco platos de ramen Naruto nuevamente se encaminó al hotel en donde se encontraban pero durante el trayecto había visto un hermoso peluche color blanco con forma de zorro, supuso que eso le encantaría a su novia así que decidió comprarlo.

Continuó caminando hasta ya encontrarse frente a las puertas del hotel en donde se hospedaban pero antes de que pudiera entrar una gran nube de insectos arremetió contra él tirándolo de espaldas a la calle haciendo que soltara el peluche pero antes de que este lo pudiera tomar la misma nube de insectos acabó con él. Enojado volteo hacia donde se dirigían los insectos para ver en la puerta a un shino y kiba sumamente enojados.

- ¡pero qué diablos les sucede a ustedes dos! – el único que se molestó en contestar fue el inuzuka.

- ¡no, qué diablos te sucede a ti, cómo te atreviste a hacer llorar a Hinata-chan! – confuso el rubio iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero ahora fue shino el que contestó con una voz calmada.

- después de que te fuiste Hinata salió – naruto se iba incorporando lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia shino para poder escuchar mejor – cuando ella regresó, lo hizo llorando y pronunciando que eras un imbécil, que te odiaba y que no quería volver a saber nada de ti – la mente de Naruto comenzó a trabajar, siguiendo las pistas que le dio el amo de insectos hasta que llegó a una conclusión, una que no le gustó para nada.

- dé… déjenme hablar con ella – kiba iba a contestar pero su compañero de equipo se lo impidió y con un cabeceo dio permiso al rubio a entrar al hotel.

Cuando entró pudo ver en el recibidor a casi todos sus compañeros, kakashi simplemente estaba mirando su librito mientras que asuma miraba sus cuchillos especiales, por el resto de genin muchos le miraban algo enojados, con excepción de sasuke y shikamaru.

Cuando al fin estaba frente a la habitación de Hinata pudo escuchar que tras esa puerta se encontraba alguien llorando y la voz de una mujer tratando de calmarla.

Tocó… tocó de nuevo hasta que oyó decir desde dentro.

- lárgate… te odio… cómo pudiste… - antes de que naruto pudiera hablar, Hinata se adelantó – te vi… te vi en el restaurante – naruto se quedó paralizado con la mano hecha puño, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Hinata le había visto cuando tomoko lo besó.

- déjame explicarte – sin permiso abrió la puerta, cuando entró su corazón se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo, ahí estaba ella siendo abrazada por su sensei, llorando, llorando por su culpa, aunque ese beso no había significado nada, al aceptarlo había traicionado a su amada – por favor… déjame explicarte…

Hinata negó con la cabeza – no tienes nada que…. nada que explicar… - mientras más veía a su novio más sentía derrumbarse su mundo, él era su mundo, tal y como lo había hecho el día de su partida, de nuevo la hacía llorar, ella se había jurado nunca llorar más por otro hombre pero falló – lárgate… por favor… no quiero… no quiero volver a verte… me traicionaste… yo te amaba… no… yo… te amo… pero tú… tú me clavaste una daga… en… mi corazón… por favor… vete… - el corazón de Naruto se rompía más con cada palabra y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus ojos, se dirigió a la ventana y antes de que nadie dijera nada saltó de ahí.

Kurenai tenía abrasada a Hinata quien seguía llorando sobre su pecho, cuando vio lo que Naruto hacía la soltó rápidamente, corrió hacia la ventana para evitar que el rubio saltara pero no pudo llegar a tiempo y simplemente pudo ver cómo Naruto caía desde el tercer piso.

111111111111111

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera del hotel, kakashi y asuma salieron seguidos por los genin al escuchar aquel ruido. Kino iba sobre la cabeza de shikamaru aunque sabía de antemano qué había causado aquel ruido.

Cuando por fin salieron pudieron ver una gran nube de polvo levantada y cuando esta se disipó vieron que sea lo que sea había hecho un gran cráter. Del medio de aquel cráter comenzó a salir Naruto, su cara se encontraba llena de tierra pegada a ella por las saladas lágrimas que aun escurrían por sus ojos.

Cuando kino vio esto, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Naruto, transformándose en el gran gato en el trayecto, cuando al fin llegó con él, lo envolvió con sus tres colas y en una esfera de fuego plateado desapareció con él.

Kakashi miró hacia arriba sospechando de donde había salido el rubio y entonces vio a una kurenai muy impresionada aunque luego esta se metió. Cuando volteo pudo ver como el resto de genin se encontraban asombrados por lo que había pasado y junto con asuma les indicaron que regresaran al hotel para pasar la noche y después partir hacia konoha.

111111111111111


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

- sensei – Sakura se encontraba mirando a la espalda del ninja copia, desde esa mañana no habían visto a Naruto, lo cual no le habría extrañado de no ser porque su compañero Sasuke le comunicó que el rubio no había llegado a dormir al hotel, aunque sakura se extrañó de cómo es que sabia sasuke eso, luego decidió no tomarle importancia, lo que ahora le extrañaba y daba curiosidad, es que ninguno de los jounin se encontraban preocupados por el paradero del rubio.

- decías algo – una mirada asesina fue enviada a Kakashi por haber ignorado a la pelirosa – si es por Naruto, no te preocupes el nos espera en la puerta – sorprendida la pelirosa dejó que su sensei siguiera leyendo aquel libro erótico que traía siempre consigo, volteo la vista hacia la única Hyuga que se encontraba en el grupo y puedo ver como sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llanto derramado el día anterior, luego volteo de nuevo para ver a lo lejos la gran puerta de aquella ciudad.

Y efectivamente tal como lo había dicho kakashi, naruto se encontraba ahí. Kino se encontraba frente a él en su verdadera forma sin quitar la vista del rubio, además de mover sus tres majestuosas colas de un lado a otro.

- hey naruto – saludó Ino, sin embargo, Naruto simplemente la ignoró causando cierto enojo en el más inteligente del grupo – vaya parece que no estás del todo contento – cuando se iba a dirigir a la gata, notó, al igual que todos los demás, que esta se encontraba viendo a su dueño no con la admiración que siempre le daba sino extrañamente, con ternura y quizá un poco de amor, bueno o por lo menos eso creían al ver una de las colas siendo acariciada por la mano del rubio, y los ronroneos que la criatura emitía.

111111111111111

- hey shikamaru – susurró la rubia, acercándose más a su "amigo" para que nadie más le escuchara – ¿no crees que es extraño que desde que salimos de la ciudad Naruto no ha abierto los ojos y la forma en la que se está comportando su gata?...

- tsk… Ino eres muy problemática – Nara volteo hacia su amiga, dando un suspiro decidió responder – acaso no sientes el aura que emite Naruto, es un aura increíblemente aterradora, tal vez Naruto esté tratando de suprimirla "aunque cómo es posible que alguien como él pueda tenernos acobardados con sólo su aura" – confundida su amiga, decidió seguir su camino al lado del Nara, mientras que intentaba sentir el aura, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tomar de la mano a shikamaru haciendo que este volteara su rostro a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo mostrándose sobre él.

111111111111111

- vamos Haku – Zabusa el demonio se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol seguido de su inseparable subordinado Haku – debemos apresurarnos, detenerlos antes de que encuentren a Naruto…

- sí, Zabusa-sama – después de pronunciar esto con una fuerza renovada de no se donde, tanto él como su superior, aumentaron la velocidad casi desapareciendo a la vista del ser humano.

111111111111111

- "**hey mocoso, ya estás listo, ya quiero dormir, está bien que ahora sea bueno pero no es para que te aproveches de mí" –** La voz gruesa, resonaba dentro de la cabeza del cuerpo del último de los Uzumakis – "sí tan sólo un momento, aun me siento un poco mal por lo que pasó con Hinata-chan, por favor espera unos minutos más" – un gruñido salió de la boca del rubio llamando la atención de kakashi.

- hey Naruto te encuentras bien – comentó, sin dejar de mirar su precioso libro – desde que partimos no has dicho nada y tampoco abierto los ojos – Kurenai y Asuma se acercaron a los dos para escuchar mejor su conversación.

- **no te preocupes Hatake estamos bien **– la voz que salía del cuerpo del rubio, hizo que los genins se detuvieran, al igual que los tres senseis.

- quién… quién eres – preguntó Sakura escondida detrás de su maestro – esa voz no es de Naruto – Kino y Naruto se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al pequeño grupo, cuando los senseis vieron el color de los ojos del rubio, que en vez de azules eran rojos, y la sonrisa que mostraba, una sonrisa que los jounin pensaban se asemejaba mucho a la vista cuando el kyubi atacó konoha o cuando trató de escapar del cuerpo del pequeño Naruto, hizo que los sensei de los tres grupos se pusieran en defensa.

- padre, creo que los has espantado – la enorme criatura miraba a los ojos del rubio, mientras que alguno de los espectadores tenían las cejas levantadas en señal de incomprensión, sobre todo shino.

- Dónde está Naruto – preguntó una asustada Ino apretando cada vez más fuerte la mano de su amigo Shikamaru – contesta…

- **escúchame humana, no te atrevas a levantarme la voz nuevamente y a exigirme como si fueras la gran cosa – **Ino comenzó a esconderse detrás del Nara – **y por Naruto-sama – **Kakashi detuvo su mano, apunto de revelar su Sharingan, debido al respeto con el que se expresaba la voz del que parecía ser kyubi – **él está dentro de su mente meditando, por lo tanto yo he tomado posesión de su cuerpo mientras él está ocupado – **lo único que se podía escuchar ahora, eran los sonidos de las aves, insectos y los árboles siendo agitados por la pequeña brisa. Tanto los genins como los jounin se habían quedado callados por tal declaración, los inexpertos shinobis, bueno menos Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke, el último porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasaba con el rubio, y los otros porque pudieron comprender lo que el zorro le había dicho. Al igual que sus senseis.

Sin embargo, para kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Chouji, lo que habían escuchado los había confundido, cómo era posible que estado meditando, una nueva entidad pueda tomar posesión de ti, claro pudo haber utilizado algún jutsu pero para saber uno de tal magnitud debería de tener el nivel por lo menos de sus senseis, pero se supone que eran Genin; aquellos con el nivel más bajo de batalla.

- jajajajaja, buen chiste Naruto – el Inuzuka fue el primero en comenzar al reírse además de romper el silencio que había reinado entre ellos, Chouji había comenzado a comer más apresuradamente, Ino y  
Sakura se encontraban con una risa forzada, mientras que la hyuga miraba el cuerpo de su ex - novio, más bien su rostro, tratando de buscar algún indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, aunque sin éxito alguno.

- **sabes Inuzuka, para ser un perro no eres tan intuitivo después de todo – **Kiba dejó de reír en ese mismo momento y le lanzó una mirada de odio al rubio tratando de asustarlo – **si crees que estoy mintiendo es tu problema no el mío… mmm… parece que al fin terminó de meditar. Bueno me dio un gusto conocerlos… a algunos… y sobre todo a ti pequeña Hinata – **Con un pequeño desmayo, siendo sujetado el cuerpo del rubio por la enorme gata para evitar que este se lastimara al suelo, la conciencia del zorro volvió a su hogar, y rápidamente, los ojos del rubio comenzaron abrirse para mostrar así que se trataba del verdadero Naruto quien estaba a cargo del cuerpo de nuevo.

- Jeje, hola – saludó el rubio dándoles la sonrisa despreocupada propia de él – espero que mi otro yo no les haya causado problemas – se incorporó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, antes de que todos salieran de su estupor, Hinata corrió en su dirección para alcanzarlo.

Kurenai, sonrió al ver lo que hacía su alumna, mientras que shino tenía una ceja levantada y kiba apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

- mm qué pasa Hinata – la chica aminoró el paso al estar ya al lado del rubio – deseas decirme algo – le dúo era observado por sus respectivos senseis desde lejos, no habían apresurado el paso a pesar de las protestas de kiba pues querían que las cosas entre los dos se arreglaran, después de todo a su parecer hacían buena pareja.

- yo… quisiera saber por qué la besaste… decías que me amabas, sin embargo, la besaste – el rubio volteo su rostro para mirar los preciosos blancos del ángel que se encontraba a su lado, viéndolos tal y como estaban, dolidos y traicionados, por aquel al que simplemente aman, pero más que nada por su amigo.

- no te amaba – una lágrima se precipitó desde el ojo derecho de la hyuga, no pasando desapercibido por el rubio que se lamentó por haber empezado de esa manera – te amo… - Hinata miró a los azules del rubio sin encontrar mentira en ellos – es sólo que se lo debía – confusión fue lo único que pudo hallar Hinata ante tal respuesta – durante mis viajes, enfermé y la única cura se encontraba varios kilómetros de distancia de donde mis senseis y yo nos encontrábamos, además de que Shizune-nechan había ido a otro lugar por mandato de Tsunade-hime – Kino se convirtió a su forma normal y saltó a los brazos de la hyuga quien la recibió sin protesta y el rubio al ver esto simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

- debido al peligro del lugar, además de que si iban dos sería más fácil de encontrar la cura, mis senseis me dejaron a cargo de Tomoko-chan y sus hermanas – aunque no le gustó como sonó le nombre, ella prefirió seguir escuchando en vez de protestar, después de todo si no volvían a ser novios por lo menos no dejaría que su amistad se perdiera, no lo quería perder ni él a ella.

- ellas me cuidaron mientras yo tenía fiebre, me retorcía en la cama, no comía e incluso gritaba en las noches – una lágrima comenzó a rodar por el rostro del hasta segundos antes tranquilo Naruto – además de que la enfermedad que me había atacado, bueno, para serte sincero no era una enfermedad, era más bien un veneno que se me había sido suministrado por un insecto venenoso "sí claro, si supiera que de insecto no tenía nada, malditos demonios venenosos" – Hinata escuchaba intranquila el relato de su amado.

- como decía, el veneno, me hacía tener pesadillas, que eran lo peor de todo – el rubio volteo la vista hacia la ojos perla con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque triste pero una sonrisa – en ellos veía destruir a konoha por demonios, gente siendo devorada viva, aquellos a los que considero mi familia asesinados y descuartizados, pero lo peor de todo – aun hay más, se preguntaba la hyuga dentro de sí, la pareja había olvidado en qué lugar estaban e incluso el por qué del inicio de toda esta historia, lo único que sabían es que se sentían seguros uno al lado del otro, complementados, uno sólo, y sobre todo amados, y aunque fuera por instinto, Hinata movió su brazo izquierdo sujetando con sólo el derecho a Kino, y el otro, entrelazó su mano con la de su amado, aquel que tanto la necesitaba en este momento.

El rubio al sentir una mano sujetando la derecha suya, sonrió y la sujetó con más fuerza.

- gracias… - ella sólo sonrió – bueno, después de que me curaron, le agradecí a ella y sus hermanas, le pregunté cómo pagarles lo que habían hecho por mí y ellas me contestaron el día que te pidamos cuentas, cada una de nosotras te dirá cómo quiere su paga, naruto-kun - el tono con el que dijo las palabras anteriores hizo que la chica riera levemente – y pues así fue cómo tomoko-chan quiso que le pagara…

- y tú nunca rompes tus promesas – Hinata se detuvo, obligando al rubio a hacer lo mismo – es por eso que dejaste que te besara, porque les prometiste que fuera lo que fuera tú se lo darías no es así…

Naruto con una cara entre triste y seria, tan sólo pudo asentir mientras tenía su mirada dirigida al cielo, de pronto, sintió cómo una mano se posaba sobre su mejilla derecha y cuando bajó la cabeza pudo notar los ojos de su novia llenos de lágrimas, inmediatamente soltó su manos y con sus dos la tomó por la cintura.

Hinata poco a poco comenzó aponerse de puntas con sus pies para acercarse lentamente al rostro de su novio y chocar sus labios con los suyos, al mismo tiempo que el rubio bajaba poco a poco su rostro para apresurar más el beso, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran chocar. Naruto abrió los ojos y rápidamente empujó a Hinata quien sorprendida cayó precipitada al suelo chillando por el dolor del golpe, y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver cómo una mancha negra se llevaba a su novio dentro del bosque.

Se levantó rápidamente y vio cómo seis imponentes figuras se posaban a unos metros delante de ella, inmediatamente se puso en posición defensiva y vio cómo cada uno de sus senseis aparecía delante de ella y a su lado sus amigos.

- vaya, vaya… qué escena más conmovedora, lástima que se acaba aquí – habló una de ellas, al parecer el líder.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

-¿quiénes son ustedes?, y ¿qué quieren con nosotros? – interrogaba el arrogante uchiha en posición de batalla, detrás del copi nin.

- tranquilo niño, tan sólo queremos a las mujeres – al escuchar esto, las genin se tensionaron inmediatamente, por el temor a saber que les podrían hacer estos seis aparecidos.

- así es, si nos dan a las tres niñas que tienen con ustedes además de aquella ojiroja todos ustedes podrán salir ilesos de esto – kurenai al escuchar como se dirigió hacia ella el segundo sujeto, comenzó a elevar su chacra con la intención de intimidarles un poco aunque a los únicos que consiguió hacerles eso fue a los ocho genin detrás de ella y sus colegas.

- "vaya, cuando ese Naruto dice que sus amigos tratarán de hacer las cosas lo más real posible, creo que no se equivoca" – de reojo, kakashi miraba las varias reacciones que mostraba el rostro de la maestra en genjutsu.

111111111111111

- hey Tomoko-chan les dijiste que no le hicieran mucho daño a Hina-chan verdad – preguntaba el rubio escondido tras uno de los arbustos del camino.

- "ups"... a si, claro si – una gota salvaje comenzaba a caer de la hermosa kunoichi mientras se seguía reprimiendo por haberse olvidado de tan insignificante detalle.

111111111111111

- koichi – pregunto el líder, recibiendo un hai de parte de su subordinado – tú, junto con sansou y matae, se entretendrán un rato con esos jounin, mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de los demás – antes de que alguno de los viajeros de Konoha pudiera refutar aquello, los jounin fueron separados por cada uno de sus oponentes.

- muy bien mocosos, mi nombre es Saio, ahora dennos a las mujeres y nadie morirá – después de aquella declaración, Ino regresó al lado de Chouji y Shikamaru, mientras Hinata era jalada por Kiba para ser protegida por él, su mascota y Shino. Sakura se quedó detrás de Sasuke aunque había sido llamada por su rubia amiga para que estuviera con sus otros dos compañeros, pero esta decidió que estaría más a salvo con su sasuke-kun.

111111111111111

- veo que no has entrenado bien a Sakura, kakashi – asuma se encontraba escondido al lado de Naruto y Tomoko, al igual que sus tres atacantes, y sus dos compañeros Jounin.

- no es mi culpa que no entienda – se defendía el peligris – además debe de aprender que uno no podrá protegerla por siempre, dejar de ser una súper fan y comenzar a pensar como una verdadera Kunoichi por si misma – Asuma y todos los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con lo que había dicho kakashi.

- entonces veamos como pelearán contra shinobis de más alto... – antes de que kurenai pudiera terminar, se detuvo al ver como Sasuke se había lanzado con dos kunai en las manos contra un pelinegro de ojos cafés.

111111111111111

Con un kunai en la mano izquierda Sasuke trató de perforar el abdomen del líder de aquel reducido grupo, pero para la mala suerte de este, el sujeto lo tomó de la muñeca, llevó el brazo del uchiha a su espalda y con un rápido pero poderoso movimiento, le rompió el brazo izquierdo haciendo que este inmediatamente soltara el kunai y comenzara a gritar del profundo dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

- jamás ataques sólo a un oponente que es claramente más fuerte, rápido y sobre todo experimentado en las batallas que tú, Uchiha – segundos habían pasado de que le había dicho esto a sasuke quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y con la mano derecha sujetando la muñeca rota.

Cuando a unos cuantos metros se escuchó el grito de sakura, quien ahora venía corriendo hacia el líder, no con la intención de atacarlo sino más bien de ir al lado del uchiha.

111111111111111

- suéltame shikamaru, sasuke-kun está en problemas – ino era sujetada fuertemente con la atadura de sombras de su flojo amigo, mientras que chouji la tomaba por los brazos para que no rompiera la formación, al ver como era roto el brazo de sasuke.

- ino, no seas problemática – la rubia volteo con los ojos llenos de furia intentando matar a su amigo con la sóla mirada – si vas ahora terminarás igual que sasuke, además nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas – dijo el Nara señalando a su oponente, antes de que la rubia pudiese hablar, fue chouji quien le contestó.

- si, además recuerda lo que dijo Asuma-sensei, Ino – al parecer sea lo que fuera que le había dicho su sensei fue suficiente para que la rubia dejara de intentar ir hacia sasuke y Sakura. Pronto se pasó al lado de Chouji mientras que Shikamaru se ponía del lado izquierdo de ella, quedando en medio de sus dos compañeros.

- muy bien, Chouji... Ino... plan de batalla número 10 – cuidadosamente, chouji puso sus papitas en el suelo, mientras que su amiga se acomodaba el cabello y daba una ultima mirada a Sasuke – bien, hora de empezar.

111111111111111

- parece que Shikamaru y chouji por fin calmaron a Ino – aunque le estaba diciendo esto, la ojiroja tenía posado sus propios ojos en su equipo, ella sabia que tal vez no eran tan bien coordinados como el equipo de asuma, pero a pesar de ello, trabajaban bien juntos, lo suficiente como para durar los cinco minutos necesarios para aprobar a entrar al examen chounin.

- parece que tu equipo se prepara para atacar Kurenai-san – dijo el rubio, mientras miraba la hermosa figura de su novia quien se alistaba para utilizar el taijutsu de su familia – "cuídate Hinata-chan" –

111111111111111

- vamos, acaso creen que podrán contra mi, mocosos – su oponente veía como Akamaru se transformaba en otro Kiba con ayuda del henge, y la novia del rubio se preparaba para utilizar su taijutsu, aunque lo que le preocupaba era el chico con anteojos, este no decía nada y al parecer estaba tan confiado del triunfo de su equipo que decidió sentarse con los pies cruzados.

- vamos Hinata-chan – gritó Kiba mientras que junto con su perro se preparaba para el aviso de su compañero Aburame – "maldito Shino, sus insectos se tardan mucho, si no lo hace rápido nuestro enemigos se dará cuenta – antes de que este volteara hacia su compañero de lentes, Kiba vio como en una parte del suelo que pisaba su oponente se creaba un pequeño agujero por donde era absorbida la tierra, esa era la señal, el momento de actuar.

111111111111111

- buen truco – tomoko miraba con una sonrisa el plan ideado por el equipo 8, mientras shino creaba pequeños agujeros en la tierra para que al momento en que kiba atacara, su oponente retrocediera hacia la blanda tierra y su pie se enterrara, para así en cuanto se desequilibrara, hinata aprovechara esa oportunidad para atacar con su taijutsu, realmente estaba impresionada, sobre todo porque su compañero calló directo en la trampa de los jóvenes y ahora se encontraba inmovilizado por el ataque de la hyuga.

Sansou, Saio y Koichi miraba asombrados de la astucia de los tres genin, quienes ahora se preparaban para ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke.

- "vaya, vencieron a Yuroi, aunque no me extraña, él siempre ha sido tan confiado" – el líder miraba el cuerpo paralizado de su compañero. Antes de voltear nuevamente a la pareja de Genins a los cuales ahora se les había unido el equipo de Kurenai – "bueno aunque ni siquiera estamos usando una cuarta parte de todo nuestra capacidad, pero aun así es impresionante la forma en la que lo vencieron" -

111111111111111

- Sakura ayuda a Sasuke a vendar su muñeca – la frase sorprendió a sus propios compañeros de equipo, pues el heredero de los aburames, no era muy platicador que digamos – toma – le lanza a la pelirosa un paquete de vendas, en cuanto sakura ve venir el paquete trata de capturarlo, sin embargo, falla debido al inmenso miedo que tenía en esos momentos.

Shino arquea un poco las cejas al ver el miedo recorriendo el cuerpo de sakura, se supone que son shinobis, se supone que las emociones deben dejarse a un lado cuando estàs en una batalla de vida o muerte, sin embargo, sakura no parecía comprender eso aun.

Antes de que pudiera atacar a su oponente con sus insectos, una fuerte explosión es escuchada dentro del bosque en donde se suponía estaban sus senseis peleando, aunque no le tomó importancia a esto, al voltear hacia su oponente pudo ver que ya no estaba donde antes. Volteo a ver hacia hinata y vio como su rostro reflejaba miedo, pero lo que más le extrañó es que estaba mirando hacia el bosque.

Miró hacia kiba y le sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró, ver como este trataba de calmar a su amigo can, sin éxito alguno. El perro temblaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o alguna clase de monstruo. De nuevo volteo hacia la dirección en donde se escuchó la explosión y con asombro vio como el oponente que habían vencido anteriormente, el que peleaba contra el equipo 10 y el líder, se dirigían hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión.

111111111111111

El equipo 10, después de cinco minutos y medio, según cálculos de shikamaru, y luego de escuchar la explosión, vieron como el tipo al que según ellos habían atrapado con el Kage mane de Shikamaru y los enormes brazos de Chouji, se escapaba de su captura con un simple movimiento, haciendo ver a Ino y sus compañeros que tenía más poder del que mostraba.

Y antes de que pudieran actuar nuevamente, el sujeto con una agilidad increíble (por lo menos para ellos), iba rumbo al bosque, exactamente al lugar por donde se había escuchado la explosión.

Después de eso, el equipo decidió unirse al equipo 8 y el restante del 7, debido más que nada a la preocupación que mostraba Ino por el Uchiha, para disguste de Shikamaru.

Hinata veía preocupada a las tres grandes bestias que luchaban contra sus senseis, los siete sujetos que los atacaron, Naruto, y al parecer otros dos que habían aparecido apenas, quienes uno de ellos blandía una gran espada con la cual intentaba atacar a las grandes bestias, mientras que el sujeto con la máscara arrojaba pequeñas agujas, que eran rechazadas por la gruesa piel de las bestias.

Con su byakugan pudo ver cómo Kakashi le hablaba a su sensei, y esta sin que ella pudiera saber como, desapareció del lugar. Fue hasta que la voz de Kiba la sacó de su ensimismamiento, cuando desactivo su línea sucesoria, pudo ver como ahora su sensei se encontraba curando la muñeca de Sasuke.

Antes de que otro pudiera preguntar, Hinata se dirigió hacia su sensei – Sensei, qué está pasando en aquel lugar, qué... qué son esas cosas – sin embargo, fue hasta que llegó más cerca de su sensei que se dio cuenta que esta tenía parte de su vestimenta quemada y unos cuantos raspones en sus brazos y cara.

Después de que terminó de curar completamente la muñeca del uchiha, la ojiroja volteo a ver a su alumna, en sus ojos pudo ver una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, ¡diablos!, ella también tenía miedo, esas cosas habían aparecido de la nada y si no fuera por esos dos nuevos shinobis que al parecer eran aliados del rubio, ella y quizá alguien más estaría muertos ahora mismo.

- no... no lo sé Hinata... pero no te preocupes te aseguro que todo saldrá bien – aunque le daba una sonrisa a su preciada alumna, ella no estaba segura de lo que decía era cierto, esas bestias parecían... ciertamente no sabia a que se asemejaban pues nunca había visto algo como esas criaturas.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Hinata veía petrificada la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos y los de sus compañeros. A lo lejos Naruto, kakashi, Asuma, los shinobis que estaban peleando contra ellos y dos nuevos, se encontraban atacando con toda clase de jutsus a tres criaturas que más bien parecían haber salido de las pesadillas de un niño.

Una de ellas la más enana por así decirlo, pues medía a simple vista un metro setenta, en su espalda poseía unas alas parecidas a los murciélagos, sus ojos eran completamente negros y en vez de manos tenía tentáculos. En su cabeza poseía unos cuernos negros y sus piernas en realidad eran parecidas a las de alguna enorme ave.

Los otros dos no eran tan raros, más bien eran parecidos a rinocerontes, claro si le quitas los tres cuernos, ojos blancos completamente, los colmillos sobresalientes que al parecer emanaban veneno, los tres pares de brazos humanos en sus lomos y la cola de serpientes, sí, si le quitas todo eso tal vez se parecería a un rinoceronte.

- Sábuza, de donde salieron estas cosas – comentaba el rubio, mientras terminaba de realizar los sellos para un jutsu de fuego que posteriormente chocaba contra una de las bestias sin alas sin hacerle daño alguno.

- no lo sé... "maldición"... nosotros también nos sorprendimos cuando los vimos por primera vez – se detuvo para poder esquivar una de las bolas de hielo que arrojaba la bestia con alas – perdimos a muchos hombres durante esa batalla. De los veinte que había sólo Haku y otros ocho quedamos con vida, ellos se dirigen al pilar del norte –

En cuestión de momentos se había acercado a la bestia para tratar de cortarle una de las alas, pero esta al ver la espada del demonio de la niebla venir, utilizó uno de los tentáculos para detenerla, y al parecer esos tentáculos realmente tenían mucha resistencia ya que detuvieron el ataque sin recibir rasguño alguno.

Antes de que esta pudiera atacarle rápidamente saltó hacia atrás quedando fuera del alcance de los tentáculos – nosotros decidimos seguirlos desde lejos pero al ver que iban en dirección a konoha decidimos acelerar el paso – desde lejos veía como kakashi comenzaba a realizar su técnica Raikiri – pero luego sin previo aviso cambiaron de dirección, y pues aquí nos tienes –

Momentos antes Kakashi había visto desde lejos como el tentáculo del alado había detenido la espada de Sábuza, así que supuso que simples kunai y shurikens no le harían ningún rasguño. Por consiguiente comenzó con la realización de su más preciada técnica.

Ahora, se encontraba corriendo hacia la bestia a toda velocidad, o por lo menos a la máxima que el podía, sin importarle nada de lo que podían ser las consecuencias de tan premeditado acto, estiró su brazo con toda la fuerza que tenía en dirección a donde se supone que está el corazón del ser humano, porque no estaba tan certero de que ahí estuviera el de la bestia, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera darle con la técnica, la bestia en una velocidad sorprendente saltó y a la vez comenzó a agitar sus alas, quedando arriba de kakashi, y al haber bajado su guardia, la bestia aprovechó para enterrarle en su hombro derecho su tentáculo.

El grito de Hatake al ser atravesado por uno de los tentáculos de la bestia, infundió más miedo a los once genin que se encontraban viendo la escena, y llamó la atención de los otros shinobis y las otras dos bestias.

Al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su sensei, la mano del uchiha comenzaba a temblar, debido a algo que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, miedo... miedo por su vida, ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba de nuevo recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Momentos antes se había quedado asombrado por la grandiosa técnica que estaba realizando kakashi, y después de que todo esto terminara le exigiría que se lo enseñara, pero ahora tras ver como su maestro era lastimado por una bestia que jamás había visto, y ver la técnica desvanecerse a la vez de que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida, no estaba seguro si kakashi sobreviviría para enseñárselo, en caso de que quisiera.

111111111111111

Sarutobi Asuma se encontraba sorprendido y por primera vez en todo lo que había durado la misión soltaba el cigarro a medio terminar que tenia en su boca, kakashi había fallado con su máxima y original técnica, y no sólo eso, el ex - capitán Ambu y uno de los shinobis más fuertes que poseía konoha tenía atravesado su hombro derecho para luego ser arrojado contra los genin que se encontraban mirando a lo lejos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para ir en auxilio de su camarada, el grito de uno de los shinobis, llamado Haku lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo, pudo ver como una esfera de fuego se dirigía hacia él.

Estaba conciente que no podría evitar el ataque pues se encontraba a menos de un metro de él, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era cubrirse con sus dos brazos en forma de X, cerrar lo ojos y esperar a vivir otro día más.

...

...

...

Al sentir pasar el tiempo y no confirmar su encuentro con la bola de fuego, lentamente abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Un muro de hielo salido de quien sabe donde, se encontraba frente a él, a sólo centímetros de su rostro, lo más extraño es que no había escuchado el sonido de alguna explosión.

111111111111111

Mientras curaba el hombro de kakashi con los pocos Ninjutsus médicos que poseía y les había enseñado Tsunade durante tan corto tiempo que estuvieron entrenando con ella, Kurenai se había quedado pasmada al ver como su novio y único amor hasta ahora, iba a ser quemado vivo, pero se quedó más sorprendida al ver como la bola de fuego se había congelado sorprendentemente, y ahora estaba convertida en un muro de hielo.

111111111111111

Después de ver como otro de los shinobis de konoha casi muere, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de usar parte de su poder heredado de su madre, viendo a Sábuza quien con jutsus de agua intentaba alcanzar a la bestia en el aire sin logro alguno, decidió llamar a su compañera, quien se encontraba sentada, descansando al lado de su novia.

- ¡Kino!... es hora, te necesito – sin más que decir, la gata adquirió su verdadera forma e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba su amo y amigo – Sábuza quiero que vayas a ayudar a haku, yo me encargaré de este – aunque dudoso, el demonio de la niebla decidió hacerle caso a su líder e ir en apoyo de sus otros camaradas.

La bestia aunque vio que Sábuza huía no le tomó la más mínima importancia, su misión era una sóla, asesinar al heredero de la diosa de la luna, nada más.

111111111111111

Sakura quien se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de Hinata, después de ver como la mascota de Naruto se transformaba e iba hacia donde se encontraba él, volteo hacia su sensei quien se encontraba sentado y con el brazo vendado viendo hacia naruto.

- sensei, cómo es posible que deje al idiota de Naruto pelear contra esos monstruos, ni siquiera a Sasuke-kun que es el novato de la academia y genio le deja ir – aunque Hinata se veía claramente molesta por este comentario, decidió que lo único que le importaba ahora era su Naruto, así que decidió que hablaría más tarde con Sakura.

Sin embargo, para Kakashi era otra cosa, no sólo juzgaba a alguien por su portada como siempre lo ha hecho con Sasuke, sino que también insultaba a el hijo de su sensei, algo que no podía perdonarle a nadie, y absolutamente a nadie.

- escúchame Sakura – Kurenai y los demás podían notar lo molesto que se había puesto Kakashi por ese comentario – no te quería decir esto por temor a lastimarte pero... ahora no me importa – lentamente se incorporó y miró directamente a los ojos de su alumna.

- estoy cansado de tu maldita obsesión con Sasuke, esa maldita obsesión, pudo haberte matado hoy si los enemigos que enfrentaron antes de que las bestias llegaran, realmente quisieran matarlos – Sakura fue tomada con la guardia baja cuando Kakashi le empezó a decir esto – en vez de que te unieras con uno de los equipos Genin, decidiste que ir a ayudar a "Sasuke-kun" sería lo mejor, pues no, te equivocas, a Sasuke le pasó lo que le pasó porque es un estúpido – ahora el uchiha también se encontraba impactado y a la vez molesto por lo que kakashi comenzaba a decirles.

- Sasuke cree que es mejor que cualquier Genin por ser poseedor del Sharingan, por venir de un clan donde la mayoría eran Shinobis, y por poder hacer una bola de fuego decente – ahora volteo hacia el uchiha – pues te tengo una sorpresa, durante la guerra ninja pasada, los uchiha eran uno de los clanes más débiles, sólo unos cuantos eran realmente fuertes entre ellos se encontraba la persona que me dio este ojo – señalando el sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

- durante la guerra, esa técnica que hiciste era algo que los alumnos de la academia aprendían el segundo año – Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar esto – los shinobis más fuertes eran aquellos que no poseían el sharingan – ahora volteo a sakura de nuevo – Sakura, es mejor que dejes esa actitud de niña de una vez por todas porque si sigues así, tratando de verte linda para tu sasuke-kun, ya que por lo único que decidiste ser una kunoichi es por estar cerca de sasuke, yo me aseguraré de que el Hokage te quite tu licencia de shinobi.

Antes de que pudiera continuar todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraban la batalla, para ver a un Naruto rodeado de una energía plateada y Kino envuelta en llamas plateadas.

Todos los shinobis y las dos bestias sin alas, voltearon en dirección a donde se encontraba Sábuza momentos antes y en donde se encuentra la bestia alada, mirando cómo el rubio iba cambiando de aspecto lentamente y su poder era sentido como si dos kages se unieran en uno sólo.

El cabello de Naruto pasaba de ser rubio a blanco completamente, no quedaba rastro de su antiguo tono, las pupilas de los ojos en vez de azules comenzaban a verse plateados, su ropa iba cambiando al igual, ahora sólo tenía un pantalón blanco y unas sandalias negras, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus dos enormes alas blancas en su espalda, claro además del tremendo poder que emanaba.

Estirando su brazo en dirección en donde la llama que había envuelto a la gata se iba desvaneciendo e iba mostrando una katana con un brillo maravilloso y el mango blanco.

Como por arte de magia, la katana llegó a la mano del peliblanco, ahora, quien la sostuvo con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a la bestia alada, comenzó a agitar las alas y elevarse para quedar a la altura de su oponente.

Por otro lado, la bestia tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, en su mente, pensaba que si era capaz de asesinar al heredero de Tsukiyomi, sería premiado por su amo, ascendiéndole a general de uno de los ejércitos y al fin podría retar a ese humano con los ojos extraños por el control de sus ejércitos y ser el único general.

111111111111111

Los Genin, Kakashi y Kurenai, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Naruto se encontraba transformado en una especie de ser celestial, en un ángel. Hinata no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en qué cosas podría hacer Naruto, fuera del combate, con ese poder que parecía poseer... pero pronto cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían esos pensamientos, movió la cabeza de lado a lado despejando su mente.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no podía sentirse más que celoso del tremendo poder que poseía Uzumaki, un poder que podía servirle a él para poder matar a su hermano de una vez por todas, un poder que le podría convertir en el más poderoso shinobi sobre la tierra.

Sakura se encontraba paralizada por la nueva transformación del rubio ya que también podía sentir el tremendo poder que emanaba ni siquiera en su sasuke-kun había sentido tal fuerza.

El equipo de asuma, compuesto por Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, no podían creer lo que veían, el Nara estaba seguro que el rubio era diferente a ellos y que también tenía más fuerza y experiencia pero esto era hablar poco. Chouji comenzaba a comer sus papitas más rápido de lo normal, mientras que Ino no podía evitar decirse a sí misma que si había alguien que sobrepasaba a sasuke en todos los aspectos, ese era Naruto.

Shino, trataba de controlar a sus insectos quienes querían probar ese inmenso poder que olfateaban a lo lejos, querían saber a qué sabía ese chakra puro.

- ¡Im... imposible... cómo es posible que ese idiota tenga tanto poder! – todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon gritar a Kiba que aunque no lo demostraba, tenía miedo, sí, miedo de Naruto y el poder que emanaba. Si antes pensaba retarlo por el amor de Hinata, ahora no estaba muy seguro si quería hacer eso.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

La pelea en los cielos había comenzado, los dos seres con alas comenzaban a volar a una rapidez que ni siquiera Kakashi con su Sharingan podía ver, el viento resoplaba fuertemente en dirección a los genin debido a los rápidos aleteos de los guerreros, haciendo que algunos de los árboles cerca fueran arrancados de la raíz o quedaran inclinados.

Mientras los genin y los dos jounin observaban de un aparente lugar seguro la batalla llevada a cabo entre naruto y el ser demonio volador, desde un lugar no tan seguro dos seres con capas negras y nubes rojas bordadas en ellas observaban sin un ápice de sorpresa en sus rostros el poder que poseía el rubio.

- e... esto es imposible, un mocoso no puede tener tanto poder, es incluso más poderoso que nuestro líder – El rostro azul de Kisame se encontraba en estado de shock, momentos antes Itachi le había pedido no subestimar al jinchuriiki del kyubi, y aunque en esos momentos él lo había tomado como broma, ahora se encontraba paralizado por el poder que emanaba el rubio.

- te lo dije, no lo subestimes – el silencio reinó por unos momentos al ver cómo el rubio lanzaba una fuerte ráfaga de aire infundida con chakra, con la ayuda de su espada – ahora, que piensas de mi propuesta...

Ante esto, el tiburón salió de su estupor y miró directamente a los ojos fríos de su compañero – ¿sabes?, el día que me lo dijiste pensaba decírselo a nuestros compañeros pero luego surgió esta misión – rápidamente y con gran fuerza enterró su espada al suelo e infundió chakra a sus pies para no ser derribado por la ráfaga de aire que se dirigía hacia ellos – pero ahora veo que estoy del lado equivocado...

- eso quiere decir que estás aceptando – aunque más parecía una pregunta era en realidad una afirmación – entonces después de la batalla te presentaré a él...

111111111111111

Sakyu, como se llamaba el ser alado que peleaba contra el "rubio" parecía más poderoso de lo que pensó que era el principio, si bien esta transformación le daba una inigualable fuerza, agilidad y podía absorber el chakra malgastado que se encontraba en su alrededor, como otras cosas más... su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como para poder soportarlo.

Claro, lo había utilizado más de una vez, cuando entrenaba con Jiraya o Tsunade pero sus peleas no duraban más de media hora cuando se transformaba, sin embargo esta, ya llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el estrés inflingido por usar tal poder.

111111111111111

La bestia con cuernos de nuevo era atacada de cerca por las cuchillas de Azuma, momentos antes al sentir el poder que emanaba el rubio, la batalla se detuvo para poder ver qué diablos pasaba por ahí, y cuando lograron ver no pudo sentir más que alivio porque el chico hubiera sido salvado aquella noche.

De no haber pasado eso, ahora Konoha estaría seguramente envuelta en llamas, el poder que emitía Naruto era incluso más poderoso que el que una vez emitió el zorro durante su ataque a la villa.

Ahora, se encontraba tratando de encontrar un punto débil en el oponente que Haku, Sábuza y él, tenían que enfrentar.

- ¡Sábuza tienes cortar los brazos que están en su lomo con tu espada! –

- Haku, necesito que tú y el humos distraigan a la bestia – una gota enrome caía de la frente de azuma al escuchar el apodo que con tanta confianza le había puesto el missing nin.

Haku creó un muro de hielo frente y detrás de la bestia impidiéndole moverse. Mientras que Azuma comenzaba a crearle cortes a los lados con sus cuchillas, momento que aprovecho Sábuza de la distraída bestia para saltar a su espalda y comenzar a cortarle cada uno de los brazos que tenía.

Un gruñido horrendo escapó de la bestia, pero a ninguno de los tres les importó, estos eran demonios, monstruos mandados para asesinar a aquel que juraron proteger con su propia vida, aquel que sería su única opción con lo que se avecinaba en el futuro y necesitaban eliminar tantos enemigos como podían, mientras tuvieran vida.

111111111111111

Tomoko veía a lo lejos como el cuerpo de Tao, uno de sus más cercanos amigos era devorado por la bestia, su sangre comenzaba a hervir y lágrimas salvajes comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Tao y Yuroi se habían lanzado directamente hacia aquella bestia con sus espadas en mano, mientras que ella se encontraba en el suelo con una mano sobre el suelo y la otra sujetando la espada con sangre negra perteneciente a la bestia.

Yuroi fue alcanzado por la cola de la bestia y el veneno que poseían las serpientes lo habían asesinado instantáneamente, mientras que Tao sufrió una muerte más dolorosa, con sus brazos la bestia lo había alcanzado, lo rompió por la mitad y aun con la poca vida que tenía comenzó a devorarlo hasta que el último aliento desapareció.

Ahora Tomoko y sus demás compañeros se encontraban sumamente molestos, querían venganza no les importaba como pero tendrían su venganza.

Poniéndose de pie, miró a Saio y sus otros tres compañeros, recibiendo una afirmación de Saio el más viejo de ellos al parecer, comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y de pronto el suelo sobre el que estaba comenzó a vibrar al mismo tiempo que un circulo con una estrella de cinco picos comenzó a aparecer bajo ella.

Sus otros cuatro compañeros comenzaron a colocarse alrededor de la bestia incrustando sus espadas en el suelo con fuerza, mientas comenzaban a hacer otra secuencia de sellos y las espadas comenzaban a brillar y ser rodeadas de una luz verde.

- ¡Dragón de los cinco! – el grito de Tomoko lleno de furia y sed de venganza fue escuchado hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los genin llamando su atención y que pudieran ver como un dragón, un verdadero dragón comenzaba a formarse sobre el grupo.

Los jounin y Genins que se encontraban viendo la batalla de Naruto momentos antes se encontraban impactados al ver como un dragón de carne y hueso había aparecido en donde se encontraban sus "enemigos", aquellos que ahora luchaban contra una de las criaturas, pero más sorprendidos se quedaron al ver como aquel comenzaba a descender para arremeter sobre la bestia y crear una gran explosión no dejando ver lo que había sido de aquellos cinco guerreros.

Luego de que el humo de la explosión cediera, se quedaron impactados al ver a aquellos cinco parados como si nada hubiese sucedido, mientras que la bestia con la que luchaban... pues de ella sólo quedaban lo que podía decirse sus restos, manos esparcidos por todos lados, la cabeza totalmente calcinada, y bueno eso, y rastros de liquido negro dentro del gran cráter creado por la explosión.

Luego de una buena coordinación de esfuerzos; Haku, Azuma y Sábuza lograros partir a la bestia por la mitad, y ahora se dirigían rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Kakashi y Kurenai, cuidando a los graduados.

Desde lejos el trío había visto como sus otros compañeros habían logrado vencer a su enemigo aunque tuvieron que sacrificarse dos vidas, estaban contentos de que las dos batallas habían acabado, ahora sólo faltaba esperar la batalla entre Naruto y Sakyu, una que también terminaría pronto aunque con una sorpresa para todos.

111111111111111

Naruto era arrojado contra un árbol después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en el rostro por el descuido que cometió al voltear hacia la explosión ocurrida donde luchaba Tomoko.

- "maldición, mi cuerpo no resiste más este poder, tengo que cancelarlo" – sin previo aviso, el aura que lo había rodeado antes de su nueva apariencia lo hizo de nuevo, pero ahora cuando desapareció se pudo ver al Naruto que mostraba siempre, los pantalones y chaquetas negras con líneas plateadas, cabello amarillo y ojos azules y sus botas negras.

Al igual que él kino canceló su transformación en katana pero permaneció en su verdadero cuerpo.

- jajaja... tú eres el gran tesoro de los divinos... su más poderosa arma, no me hagas reír, tan sólo eres un patético humano – Sakyu comenzó a descender quedando a unos metros de Naruto, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Itachi y kisame aparecieron frente a él – pero que...

111111111111111

El miedo de perderlo había petrificado a Hinata, no sólo a ella sino a Tomoko igual, y estaban a punto de ir en su ayuda aunque eso le costase la vida pues vieron como aquel monstruo volador se acercaba a una cansado Naruto, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso vieron como Uchiha Itachi y otro shinobi con cara azul y parentesco a tiburón aparecían frente a la bestia.

Para Tomoko, una sensación de alivio atravesó por todo su cuerpo cuando el uchiha apareció mientras que Hinata se encontraba confundida, dos personas que ella no conocía se encontraban entre aquella bestia y su amado, pero después, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver como la espada del pelinegro cortaba la cabeza de la bestia.

Mientras eso pasaba por la mente de las dos kunoichis, dentro del "último uchiha de konoha" recuerdos de los actos que cometió su hermano invadían de nuevo su mente, aquellos que lo hicieron lo que son ahora, el vengador de su clan.

Su rabia aumentó más al ver como la persona que consideraba su hermano le sonreía y le daba la mano al Uzumaki, después de haberlo salvado, a aquel que lo sobrepasaba en la aldea, aquel que le había quitado el puesto de su padre en el consejo, aquel que tenía la bandada que había pertenecido a su padre.

Ya no lo podía aguantar más, tenía que matarlo mientras tenía su oportunidad. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y el Uzumaki, con un kunai en la mano y un grito de guerra.

El grito lleno de furia de Sasuke llegó rápidamente a los oídos del mayor de los uchiha, y sin dudarlo un momento, desapareció del lugar en donde se encontraba para aparecer frente a su hermano, tomar el brazo en donde sostenía el kunai, pasarlo por su espalda y por último acercarse a su rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos con el máximo nivel del Sharingan, y pronunciar...

- Tsukiyomi –


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad a pesar de ser de día no desaparecía conforme sus ojos se abrían.

- en... en donde estoy – al no recibir respuesta, alzó su cabeza para encontrar nada... totalmente oscuridad... rápidamente se incorporó, y ya de pie comenzó a recorrer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Después de cinco minutos de seguir buscando y no encontrar nada, se sentó esperando encontrar el truco de aquel genjutsu según él, y aunque estaba en lo cierto no era cualquier genjutsu pero eso aun no lo sabía.

Cinco minutos más y nada... hasta que... una figura, la figura de un joven de rostro moreno, ojos rojos y cabello negro comenzó a materializarse frente a él como si de una fantasma se tratase, uno que no había visto en años.

- hola hermanito – la voz era igual a la que recordaba, no había cambiado en nada – veo que has crecido mucho, aunque ese odio y esa sed de venganza me tiene decepcionado - ¿qué?... eso pasó inmediatamente en la mente de sasuke, ahora le decía que estaba decepcionado, no era él quien le había dicho ódiame y venga a la familia - pensé que eras más inteligente y que descubrirías la nueva memoria que te implantaron –

- qué... qué quieres decir con nueva memoria –

- veámoslo entonces y lo comprenderás –

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, las imágenes de aquella trágica noche comenzaron a pasar de nuevo, los gritos, los cuerpos siendo cortados por la mitad por su hermano y el asesinato de su padres a manos de su hermano pasaban una y otra vez.

111111111111111

Los desgarradores gritos eran escuchados por todos, y aunque los genin querían hacer algo, sus senseis no se lo permitían, Hinata se encontraba disgustada pues al fin había descubierto quien era la persona que salvó a su prometido, y lo calmado que se encontraba este al ver como el uchiha sufría a unos pasos de él, a manos del asesino de su clan.

- haga algo Kakashi - sensei, no ve que ese monstruo anda lastimando a Sasuke-kun – aunque no le gustaba la forma en la que se expresaba de itachi, no podía decir que estaba en desacuerdo en que realmente sasuke se encontraba sufriendo sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo itachi.

Kurenai se encontraba confusa y sumamente enojada a la vez, enojada por el hecho de que frente a ella se encontraba uno de los genin que había venido con ella durante el trayecto, que aunque no le gustase la actitud del joven, era de Konoha; y confusa, porque sabía que si entre todos los que se encontraban ahí trataban de atacar al traidor uchiha podían derrotarlo pero al parece ni su novio ni su compañero Kakashi trataban de hacer algo, era más como si quisieran que esto siguiera.

- no te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke se pondrá bien, mejor que nunca después de pasar por esto –

111111111111111

- por... por qu... é... no me hagas ver esto de nuevo – las lágrimas caían de los ojos del joven uchiha mientras que su voz se volvía más temblorosa con cada segundo que pasaba en aquel sitio.

- eres un tonto – Sasuke volteo a ver el rostro de su hermano y lo que vio lo conmocionó... Itachi, aquel que creía el ser más frío del mundo se encontraba llorando, lágrimas bajaban por todo su rostro aunque a diferencia de él, su voz aun era segura al igual que su porte – aun no lo notas, dime que es lo que falta en este recuerdo... no mejor te hará una pregunta... ¿qué hiciste en la mañana de ese día? –

Sasuke estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo faltaba... mejor dicho algo no recordaba, no recordaba lo que había hecho en la mañana, lo único que recordaba era el encontrarse frente a las puertas de la villa uchiha, entrar, encontrar los cuerpos de los uchiha en el suelo y sangre por todos lados, ver a su hermano matar a sus padres y luego verlo utilizar aquellos ojos en él.

- no... no lo... sé –

- exacto, y yo te mostraré por qué – Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como su hermano comenzaba a realizar unos sellos y luego en esa oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer unas cadenas rojas, no se veía de donde salían ni hasta donde terminaban, sólo aparecían.

Cuando itachi terminó de realizar los sellos, una gran puerta roja apareció frente a ellos. Lentamente se comenzó a abrir jalando a los dos hermanos hacia adentro.

_Lo que sasuke vio lo dejó impactado, ahí estaba él, caminando de la mano con su madre, mientras que su hermano iba delante de ellos, se dirigían a la academia pues sasuke sabía que esa era la ruta hacia el lugar de estudios._

_Diez minutos después se encontraban frente a las puertas de la academia y antes de que él entrara, su hermano lo tomó del hombro y se acercó para hablarle..._

_- después de que salgas, te invitaré lo que quieras en el festival del clan – ante esto el pequeño sasuke entró alegremente._

_Cinco horas después de aburridas clases, Sasuke se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa, recibiendo amables sonrisas de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y devolviéndoselas._

_Al llegar a las puertas de la villa del clan, es recibido por una amable sonrisa de los guardias y continúa su paso hasta llegar a su casa, ya dentro es recibido por su madre, pues según ella su padre y hermano habían ido a una reunión urgente del clan._

_Dos horas después las puertas de su casa se abren bruscamente, él joven sasuke y su madre se encontraban en el patio y son sorprendidos por un uchiha lleno de sangre, quien portaba una Katana en su mano, el intruso trata de incrustar la Katana en el cuerpo de la madre pero antes de que logre su cometido es atravesado por la espalda por otra katana y con otra más es cortada su cabeza._

_Los responsables del asesinato, Itachi y Fugaku Uchiha, con sus ropas algo rasgadas y manchadas de sangre._

_- Mikoto, prepárate, algunos uchiha están revelándose contra el Hokage, ya hemos pedido ayuda pero tardarán en llegar – El líder mira a su hijo mayor – Itachi sal del terreno y llévate a tu hermano contigo._

_Este asiente y rápidamente toma a Sasuke con él para salir por la parte trasera de la casa, Sasuke logra ver como las calles están manchadas de sangre, varios grupos de uchihas peleando entre sí, cuerpos tirados, algunos sin cabeza y otros sin brazos o con armas incrustadas por todo su cuerpo._

_- aquí estaremos bien por ahora –_

_- her... hermano que está pasando, por qué están peleando entre sí... – Itachi mira los ojos tristes de su hermano y aunque vaya contra los deceos de su padre no puede ocultarle la verdad._

_- alguien les ofreció poder y dinero, algunos aceptaron y algunos no, pero los que aceptaron – Itachi alzó la vista para ver las nubes negras comenzar a formarse – a cambio debían de matar a los uchiha que no y atacar al Hokage, según la persona que les ofreció eso, aquellos que sobrevivan son los que realmente merecen el premio – _

_El rostro del pequeño sasuke entristeció más._

- _Itachi_ – _una voz, bastante familiar se escuchó, haciendo que Itachi y el pequeño sasuke volteasen – Hokage-sama ha enviado a varios Ambu y clanes a ayudar –_

_Kakashi había aparecido aunque aun con su máscara y atuendo Ambu, detrás de él varios escuadrones asesinos lo seguían, uno de los escuadrones se quedó con el pequeño sasuke mientras que su hermano y los demás se digerían a donde se encontraba la batalla._

_Una hora después el pequeño sasuke se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, mientras que este y los líderes de los clanes se encontraban en una reunión..._

La imagen desapareció e Itachi y sasuke son expulsados de aquellos recuerdos, Sasuke se encontraba confundido, si aquello era lo que realmente había pasado entonces todo lo que había hecho estaba mal pero si no era real y sólo era una trata de su hermano. Cómo saber que creer y que no.

- no me tienes que creer si no quieres – la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos brutalmente – pero si me crees, dile esto al Hokage el lobo solitario ha vuelto a la manada para tomar el lugar de su padre , él sabrá que significa –

111111111111111

- Sasuke–kun... Sasuke–kun – lentamente el uchiha comenzó a abrir los ojos, cuando Sakura e ino lo vieron, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que los ojos, tenían un nuevo brillo, como si el sasuke que estuviera en el suelo no fuera el mismo.

* * *

Bueno parece que estoy escribiendo menos, pero jeje eso era por que aun estaba en clases y no tenia tiempo ni la inspiracion suficiente, estos son los capitulos que ya tengo de esta historia, espero y les guste


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Naruto se encontraba sostenido por una enorme Kino mientras terminaba de conversar con Itachi Uchiha, para mal sabor de boca de Hinata.

Después de destruir el genjutsu puesto en su hermano por Danzou, el Uchiha se acercó al rubio y le presentó a Kisame, este informal como siempre, le dio una palmada a la espalda del rubio haciéndolo caer y por consecuencia hacer que pegara su cabeza contra el suelo.

Kurenai veía asombrada aquella escena, y más al ver como su novio y el peligris ex – ambu, se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa o por lo menos eso es lo que le pareció ver.

111111111111111

- bueno es hora de irnos, te informaremos de lo que sucede – Kisame se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse mientras que Itachi metía su mano en el saco en donde guardaba sus armas para sacar un sobre blanco con el símbolo Uchiha como sello – podrías entregarle esto a Shizune-san – Naruto con una sonrisa asintió y procedió a guardarla en su saco para armas.

Itachi comenzó a alejarse, siendo observado por unos estupefactos Genin, una jounin que aún no podía creer que dos de los criminales más buscados y temidos los hayan ayudado y sobre todo, que al parecer trabajaban para Konoha.

Sin pensarlo corrió directamente hacia donde ahora se encontraban Kakashi y Asuma conversando con el rubio, mientras Kino aun lo seguía sosteniendo. No sin antes ordenarles a los demás Genins que se quedaran en donde se encontraban para poder observarlos a todos.

111111111111111

- pelearon valientemente Tomoko-san – después de enterrar a los dos camaradas caídos y pagarles el debido respeto, Tomoko, junto con Sábuza, Haku y sus demás acompañantes ahora se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

111111111111111

- ¿alguien me podría explicar cómo es que dos criminales como Itachi y Kisame nos ayudaron? – Kurenai se encontraba mirando fijamente a los dos jounin y al rubio, con un suspiro Asuma fue el que decidió contestar.

- lo siento Kurenai pero eso es información confidencial, la cual sólo el consejo puede rebelar – aunque no fue la respuesta que quería escuchar ¿quién era ella para cuestionar las decisiones que tomaba el consejo Shinobi?.

- Kurenai-sensei – la ojiroja fijo su vista en el rubio – podría quedarse Hinata con usted esta noche... digamos que va a sucederme algunos cambios involuntarios y no quiero que a ella le pase nada – la jounin maestra de genjutsus arqueo una ceja ante tal petición.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Naruto, se supone que ella se debe de quedar contigo no es así, además – la jounin volteo a ver hacia el grupo de Genins – no creo que quiera quedarse conmigo por la mirada que tiene –

Con eso los tres voltearon la vista para ver a una Hinata con un tic en el ojo, señal de molestia y posible dolor para el rubio.

Suspirando decidió que lo mejor era decirle la razón por aquella petición – Kurenai-sensei, verá ustedes vieron el chacra que utilicé para luchar no es así – los tres jounin asintieron – pues esa transformación se supone que sólo lo puedo mantener treinta minutos, si paso el tiempo límite puede haber serias repercusiones...

- qué quieres decir con eso mocoso - Sábuza y los demás habían comenzado a escuchar la conversación mientras se acercaban y tenía que admitir que ese poder el verlo por segunda vez, se le hacía bastante interesante.

- recuerdas que pelee contra ti y Haku con ese mismo poder – este asintió – bueno después de que te curé, aquella noche este chacra empezó a modificar mi cuerpo – aquellos que escuchaban atentamente eso no pudieron más que sorprenderse.

111111111111111

- de que crees que estén hablando Shino – el usuario de insectos giró la cabeza hacia su compañero.

- es obvio que tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado Kiba – ante este comentario el Inuzuka arrugó la frente en señal de enojo. Mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí se encontraba Sasuke con la espalda contra uno de los árboles, sentado bajo la sombra, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Ino y frente a él mirándolo extrañamente se encontraba Sakura.

- "que le habrá pasado, se ve diferente, sus ojos ya no dan escalofríos cuando los veo" – los ojos del Uchiha, para la pelirosa, tenían un brillo diferente, en realidad tenían brillo; no eran los mismos fríos y vacíos que acostumbraba a ver.

- "qué le habrá pasado a Sasuke-kun, no ha dicho nada desde que ese sujeto apareció" – Ino volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba su sensei notando que aun seguían platicando con Naruto.

- "Naruto-kun, quiero abrazarte, besarte, quiero saber que fue lo que te pasó, por qué cambiaste de apariencia, quiero saber tantas cosas que me tienen confundida, no lo entiendo, por qué no confías en mí" – ante estos pensamientos una lágrima escapó de los ojos perla de Hinata, siendo notado por Ino, Sakura y Sasuke solamente.

111111111111111

- a la mañana siguiente, desperté había crecido unos diez centímetros más, pesaba unos dos kilos más, mi cabello había crecido y lo más notable, bueno si eres un Shinobi, es que mis reservas de chacra y mis músculos se habían fortalecido –

...

...

- pero eso... se supone que el chacra no puede hacer eso – el rubio asintió ante esto pero decidió agregar algo más a su historia.

- si eso es el chacra normal, pero verás, el chacra plateado se supone que debe de crecer gradualmente junto a mi cuerpo, pero si paso el límite de tiempo al utilizarlo, este comienza a estresar mi cuerpo ya que es demasiado poderoso – los oyentes tan sólo asentían – pero si paso el límite el chacra a voluntad propia comienza a modificar mi cuerpo para que la próxima vez que me transforme pueda aguantar más tiempo pero...

Al ver que al parecer los jounins y sus demás aliados no podían comprender lo que trataba de decir, y para ser francos, él tampoco sabía como explicarlo, se decidió por la manera más simple que podía.

- aah... en pocas palabras cada vez que pase el tiempo límite, aumentaré un año de vida, mi cuerpo se desarrollará como si ya hubiesen pasado un año –

- pero... pero... osea que tú... cuantos años tienes Naruto – preguntó un sorprendido Kakashi ya que al parecer era el unico que podía hablar en esos momentos.

- pues considerando que lo he utilizado dos veces, pues tendría catorce pero en realidad sólo tengo doce – decía mientras comenzaba a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza y les mostraba la sonrisa marca Uzumaki a sus amigos.

- bueno entonces Kurenai-sensei, ¿Hinata se puede quedar con usted? – saliendo de su sorpresa la jounin decidió saber más, además de que no sabía en qué podría afectar a su alumna.

- pero si, sólo te pasará eso a ti, ¿por qué quieres que se quede conmigo? – el rubio frunció ante esto, se le había pasado explicar algo más.

- bueno pues porque a excepción de Kino-chan – señalando a la gata que aun lo sostenía – si algún ser vivo se encuentra junto a mi durante ese proceso, los cambios también lo afectarán...

- ha, entonces, está bien, pero tú tendrás que decirle – el rubio asintió más feliz que nunca.

- cambiando de tema – Sábuza captó la intención del grupo – qué les dirán a sus Genins...

111111111111111

- "**Madaraaaa..."** – Dicho Uchiha comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver fijamente aquella estatua en donde se encontraban encerrados dos de los nueve bijuus – sí, mi señor –

- **"aquellos que envíe han sido derrotados, al parecer el mocoso es más hábil de lo que pensé" – **

- y cómo es posible que sepa eso, Zetsu no ha llegado aun a la escena –

- **"porque sus energías vitales han llegado a mí, cada vez que un demonio muere, su energía vital regresa a mí, después de todo" – **el Uchiha fijó la vista directamente a los ojos de la estatua, por ellos se podía ver como una energía entre negra y lila resplandecía con gran fuerza –**"yo soy su amo y señor, el gran Absalon" –**

- Tobi – El Uchiha volteó la mirada para ver a Hidan y Kakuzu con el Jinchuriiki de Gonbi – qué haces aquí, sólo a los verdaderos Akastukis pueden estar aquí – bajo la máscara un sonrisa siniestra se esbozaba mientras se preparaba para volver a actuar como siempre lo había hecho desde que se presentó como un miembro aspirando a Akatsuki.

- Ohh, lo siento sempai, tan sólo admiraba la majestuosa estatua – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de la vista de aquellos dos miembros, mientras que de las sombras veía cómo cada uno de la organización aparecía y comenzaba con el ritual para extraer a la bestia con colas.

- **"jajaja... muy buena actuación Madara" – **

- "gracias, mi señor, pero dígame que desea que haga con Orochimaru" –

- **"mmm... según tus espías, planea atacar Konoha, así que déjalo" – **este asintió con la cabeza, después de todo quién era él para cuestionar a aquel que le había devuelto su Juventud y con ello aquellas grandiosas fuerzas – **"utiliza la invasión para que Itachi y Kisame se infiltren y lo eliminen, quiero enviarles un mensaje a los demás... nadie me traiciona... y vive" – **y con esto, Uchiha Madara o Tobi, como lo conocían algunos desapareció entre las sombras.

111111111111111

**- **mira Hinata, ahí vienen todos – la pelinegra volteo para ver como su novio venía a la cabeza de aquel grupo repleto de poderosos Shinobis, la vista para ella era impresionante, era como si todos aquellos dependieran de Naruto, como si todos aquellos lo siguieran como si fuera algún tipo de líder. No sabe que tan cerca de la realidad estaba.

- Escuchen – la vos autoritaria con la que habló el copi nin, hizo que los equipos se reunieran frente al grupo – todo lo que vieron o escucharon en este sitio, es ahora clasificado como de prioridad S – con tal sentencia, muchos de los Genin se sorprendieron, con excepción de Sasuke, Shino y Shikamaru.

- Así es – Azuma miró el rostro de cada uno de ellos, era esperado que estuvieran sorprendidos por tal decisión – si alguno de ustedes divulga algo, la sentencia es la muerte – aunque a ninguno de los senseis les gustara decirles esto a sus alumnos, tenía que hacerse para que nada saliera de los labios de alguno.

- ¡pe... pero ustedes no pueden estar, hablando en serio! – tal reacción era la que ellos esperaban, Sakura no había preguntado nada pero al escuchar la sentencia no pudo aguantar más.

- al contrario Sakura – la pelirosa volteo su atención a su sensei – como miembro de los once, además del consejo de seguridad de la villa, tengo toda la autoridad para hacer tal decreto – Todos sabían que al ser miembro de los once, podías hacer decretos en nombre del Hokage en cuanto a los Shinobis.

Mientras que el consejo de seguridad, se encargaba de vigilar que cada ley, cada decreto y cada petición no afectara negativamente la vida de los aldeanos y shiobis, como también te daba la autoridad de rechazar algunos decretos y leyes firmadas por el Hokage, y si observaban que el Hokage peligraba la vida de la villa, podían exigir su renuncia y convocar a una junta de clanes para elegir el próximo Hokage conforme a los archivos de cada Shinobi de la aldea.

Además de que se encargaban de los prisioneros más peligrosos capturados o de las operaciones fantasmas de la villa, aunque de esta parte sólo los Jounin y más alto rango sabían.

Sakura al ver que no podía decir nada, hizo lo más inteligente que pudo, afirmar con la cabeza.

111111111111111

El Sandaime Hokage se encontraba viendo por la ventana hacia los rostros de sus antecesores, al de aquel que había salvado la villa y les había dado un héroe al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar que el intercomunicador de su oficina comenzaba a sonar, se dirigió a su escritorio para comunicarse con su secretaria.

- Qué sucede Mai-san – el otro lado su secretaria se encontraba mirando a la persona que deseaba hablar con su líder.

- Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con usted Hokage-sama –

- hazla pasar –

Segundos después la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, para luego dejar pasar a una hermosa mujer rubia.

- Tsunade-hime, sobre qué deseas hablar conmigo –

- acepto – al escuchar esto, el Sandaime no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, después de todo al fin tendría su merecido descanso, pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de Tsunade no evitó sentir un aire frío recorrer su espalda.

- además es hora de que el sistema de enseñanza en Konoha sufra algunos cambios – el sonido de algo golpeando la ventana de la oficia, hizo que los dos voltearan hacia donde venía el disturbio para ver a un Jiraya con un nuevo libro en mano.

Al ver esto a Tsunade le comenzó a crecer una vena en la cabeza más al Sandaime se le iluminaron los ojos como se hubiese ganado algún premio y en un pestañeo para sorpresa de Tsunade, apareció frente a la ventana, la abrió y dejó entrar a su ex-alumno para tomar el nuevo libro.

- he sí, decías Tsunade-hime – aunque aun irritada por lo que había pasado segundos atrás decidió proseguir, no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a su ex - compañero.

- bueno pues estaba pensando que en cuando me hagan Godaime, emitiré un comunicado en el cual la academia se enfocará de las ocho horas – ante esto el Sandaime y Jiraya pusieron mucho más atención a la futura Hokage – una hora en historia, otra en matemáticas y la otra en teoría de jutsus, una hora será para que los alumnos descansen y las cuatro restantes se enfocaran en, una hora en Kenjutsu, otra en ninjutsu, otra en genjutsu y la otra en taijutsu...

Los dos hombres de la oficina se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo que esto sería un cambio aunque algo drástico seguro que beneficiará a la aldea, sobre todo porque sus genins estarán más preparados. Sin embargo Tsunade no había terminado aun.

- pero para las lecciones de Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu; los profesores serán Jounin y no chounin además de que cada uno será especializado – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa Sannin al ver el rostro de los dos personajes frente a ella, y aunque aun asombrados no pudieron evitar estar más que de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿pero no es todo cierto? – preguntó el Sandaime.

- claro que no, está el asunto de las especialidades... verás planeo que mientras estén en el primer año, a la mitad, aquellos que tengan el mejor control de chacra, sean separados para convertirlos en medicnins – Jiraya al escuchar esto le sonrío a su amiga, después de todo parece que el sueño que tuvo durante la guerra se cumpliría después de todo.

- muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con ello, después de todo creo que sería mejor tener médicos en el campo de batalla que puedan ayudar – de pronto una duda surcó por la cabeza del profesor – pero quiénes los entrenaran...

Con una sonrisa, Tsunade se señaló a sí misma sorprendiendo al Hokage – Shizune, Anko y yo – Shizune podía comprenderlo pero Anko, antes de que le permitieran preguntar – Anko les enseñará sobre los tipos de venenos y será la entrenadora física – ahora sí todo tenía sentido, el Sandaime volteo la vista con una sonrisa dirigida hacia sus antiguos senseis y el Yondaime, para decirles silenciosamente – "Konoha estará en buenas manos" –

111111111111111

- Hinata-chan – Después de que Naruto se despidiera de Tomoko, Sábuza, Haku y los demás. El grupo de Konoha siguió su camino de regreso, él, mientras abrazaba a su novia que extrañamente lo único que hacía era mirar al piso mientras caminaban.

Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Kakashi sobre lo que había visto mientras que su hermano estaba en su mente, el copin nin lo único que hacía era escuchar, y aunque él mismo había estado ese día, sabía que era bueno para el Uchiha dejar escapar sus dudas y temores.

Sakura e Ino caminaban al lado de Kurenai mientras que esta les decía lo importante que era que dejaran de enfocarse en su apariencia por ahora y comenzaran a entrenarse para ser verdaderas Kunoichis.

En esencial lo que ella les decía era que se dejaran de preocupar por las dietas ya que con el entrenamiento físico mantendrían sus figuras y que dejaran de perseguir a Sasuke.

Shino y Kiba iban caminando platicando sobre más que nada cómo Kiba odiaba a Naruto por quitarle su oportunidad con la hermosa Hinata. Mientras que Akamaru iba sobre su cabeza y Kino se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos del domador se insectos.

Asuma, Shikamaru y Chouji sólo caminaban perezosamente detrás de todo el grupo.

- Hinata-chan – Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse por la forma en cómo comenzó a comportarse su princesa desde que comenzaron de nuevo el viaje de regreso a Konoha – te sucede algo –

- no... Estoy bien Naruto-kun – la voz apagada de su novia hizo que se detuviera y así detenerla a ella, volteó hacia Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, los veré en el lago en el que pasaremos la noche – con una aprobación de parte del Jounin, desapareció junto con la hyuga envolviéndose en fuego plateado.

111111111111111

Hinata se encontraba sorprendida cuando sintió los mareos, consecuencia de la técnica utilizada por su novio, alzó la cabeza para ver la seriedad en su rostro.

Naruto la jaló para sentarse con su espalda recargado en un árbol y la de ella en su pecho, luego abrazarla y los dos quedar frente al lago – no te trae recuerdos esto – la Hyuga sólo asintió con la cabeza – dime hermosa, qué es lo que le pasa a mi reina – debido a la forma en la que se dirigía su novio, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero después con más convicción que nunca decidió expresar sus dudas.

- ¿confías en mí? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, claro que confiaba en ella, era todo para él, era la luz que iluminaba su camino, la sonrisa que alegraba su día y la melodía que quería escuchar todas las mañanas al despertar.

- confío en ti, pero a qué se debe esa pregunta – Hinata hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para que esta quedara sobre el hombre de su novio, luego ladearla a la izquierda y esconder su rostro, evitando que este viera sus ojos llorosos.

- dime... por qué... no me has dicho... sobre lo que pasó... – con un suspiro, Naruto volteo el rostro para verla directamente a los ojos, sin sorprenderse que estaban ya a punto de comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

Si bien Hinata demostraba ser una mujer fuerte, segura y enojona en ocasiones, el sabía muy en el fondo que cuando se trataban de ellos dos, todo eso, recaía en Naruto, y ella volvía a ser la niña, penosa e insegura de antaño.

- Mi hime – sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, el rubio le dio un beso, el cual ella gustosamente aceptó – te prometo, que en cuando lleguemos a Konoha te diré todo lo que desees saber – esta aun un poco triste aceptó, después de todo podía esperar más tiempo.

- pero ahora tengo que pedirte – nuevamente los ojos azules estaban enfocados directamente a los perlas de ella – que hoy te quedes con Kurenai – rápidamente ella negó con la cabeza – es por tu propio bien –

- qué quieres decir -

- debido a la transformación que hice y pasarme el límite de su uso, mi cuerpo y mente se acelerarán un año y si duermes conmigo tú sufrirás lo mismo – la Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendida por esta noticia, "un año" pensó. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

La sonrisa que ahora vio en el rostro de su novia no le gustó para nada, sí para nada, esto eran malas noticias – entonces, yo estaré contigo – antes de que el pudiera negar, ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios – por favor, quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar la misma transformación, por favor...

- pero tu padre, que dirá... –

- no te preocupes por él, yo lo manejaré, pero por favor déjame estar a tu lado –

- yo... no lo sé Hinata, tu esperanza de vida disminuirá un año – ante esto, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- así maduraré un año más y sólo tendré que esperar TRES años solamente para poder casarme contigo, entendiste – increíblemente Naruto se encontraba temblando por al aura asesina que emitía su novia, al parecer si se trataba de su boda era muy pero muy peligrosa, así que hizo lo único inteligente que pudo, estar de acuerdo, y con ello el aura cálida y amorosa que emitía la hyuga volvió haciendo desaparecer la maligna.

* * *

jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado, cabe decir que este es el más largo que he escrito, mm que otra cosa, a sí quiero dicirles que este fic empezé a escribirlo por los meses de agosto y noviembre, y mi idea del clan Uchiha ya la tenia desde ese tiempo...

Como me moleste cuando me sale Kishimoto conque Itachi es bueno pero ya que...

Los otros dos fics, los que comenze a escribir primero aun los estoy arreglando así que tardaré un poco más en publicarlos...

Bueno hasta la proxima...


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

ufff... creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, supongo que muchos se preguntarán porque me tardo mucho para llegar a los examenes Chunnin la verdad es que tengo mucho que explicar para que lo que vaya a poner luego y lo que suceda luego funcione, debido a que después del examen, muchas cosas van a suceder, sobre todo con Naruto y Hinata...

**Capitulo 23**

Sasuke se encontraba dándose un baño en su casa, el día era extremadamente caluroso y desde ayer habían llegado a Konoha, todo había sido normal para él en cuanto entró por las puertas, gente saludándolo con las mismas sonrisas de siempre, sólo porque era el famoso último uchiha, sus fangirls, como siempre detrás de él y el grupo.

Todo iba igual que siempre, sin embargo, dentro de él un mar de dudas se acumulaba esperando el momento para hacer explotar su cabeza si no obtenía respuestas a ellas.

Ahora dudaba de su propósito en la vida, el cual era obtener poder a toda costa para poder matar a su hermano, pero después de lo que pasó, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si su meta en la vida era la correcta.

Sólo un hombre podía responder a sus preguntas y ese era el Sandaime, y era por eso que se encontraba en la ducha, aunque muchas personas pensarían que sólo era por el clima. Él se encontraba preparando para dirigirse hacia donde el hombre más poderoso de la aldea se encontraba y exigir respuestas.

111111111111111

Hinata se encontraba frente al espejo admirando la hermosa figura que se reflejaba frente a ella, sus pechos habían crecido unos centímetros más, claro, no tanto como para andar presumiendo pero por lo menos ahora ella había alcanzado a Anko en ese tema, y no tendría que temer por que Naruto prefiera a la jounin que a ella.

Por otro lado, comparado con el trasero de Anko, el suyo pues aun no le llegaba al de ella pero iba en camino. Sus labios encontraron una sonrisa al recordar lo que le había pasado el día anterior, los ojos de todos los hombres estaban sobre ella incluso de algunas mujeres.

Y el rostro de su novio al verlos, sólo le trajo más satisfacción, aunque un poco de molestia, pues cómo es que se puso celoso. él sabia que era el único para ella, por eso fue tras el doloroso proceso, cosa que no le advirtió Naruto, durante aquel suceso, pudo sentir como sus músculos y huesos se rompía, alargaban o fortalecían para luego volver a unirse.

Si un proceso doloroso y tardado, tomando en cuenta que duro cuatro horas las cuales se la pasó gritando y rodando de un lado al otro de la tienda. Horas de puro sufrimiento, y si creía que lo iba a abandonar después de todo por lo que pasó, el chico estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Y ahora nuevamente sus pensamientos regresan a seguir contemplando su figuro desnuda. Por la cual las gotas de agua bajaban lentamente. Si Naruto viera esto, seguro y no resiste a tomarla ahí y ahora, pero para su mala suerte cuando se trata de la voluntad del rubio, nada ni nadie puede pasar por encima de ello. Además de que su padre seguro lo mata si lo descubre.

111111111111111

Hyuga Hanabi era una persona muy orgullosa. Orgullosa de su clan, de su padre, de si misma pero sobre todo orgullosa de tener una hermana como Hinata.

Uno se preguntaría por qué, pues la respuesta sería: es fuerte, segura, tiene el respeto de las dos familias pero sobre todo… tiene al hombre que ama. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, y le preguntaran a quien admiran más de su familia, seguro y mencionarían a su padre o madre. Sin embargo si le preguntaran a ella diría: mi hermana.

Cuando ella nació, Hinata ya tenía tres años… ella fue quien conoció a su madre y por las fotos que había visto en la Sala de la mansión y el cuarto de su padre, Hinata era la viva imagen de su madre. Fue por esa razón que las dos a pesar de ser hermanas comenzaron a considerarse como madre e hija.

Si su memoria no le falla, Hinata era la persona que más veía. Era la que siempre la cuidaba, la llevaba a comprar golosinas, a las tiendas de ropas, a los parques e incluso fue quien la llevó el primer día, al cumplir los cinco años, a la academia.

Aunque la academia ninja era conocida por ser la creadora de los futuros Genin era ahí en donde la mayoría de los niños aprendían a leer propiamente, escribir, matemáticas, biología… y esas cosas aunque aburridas necesarias para la vida.

Aquella academia se convertía como un refugio y nuevo hogar durante siete años para todo mundo. Cuatro años de cosas básicas y los últimos tres años, era para aquellos que quisieran seguir la carrera de Shinobi.

Claro que ella como miembro de un clan que jamás había desertado de su carrera ninja, ese lugar se convirtió en su hogar. Fue ahí donde escucho por primera vez de boca de uno de los profesores, que la Hinata que conoce y admira, no siempre fue así… de hecho que esta Hinata era muy diferente de la que esta frente a ella.

Cuando lo escuchó al salir de la academia, inmediatamente fue a preguntarle a su padre si aquello que escuchó era verdad. Cuando lo hizo la respuesta que recibió fue: Si que es un gran cambio no es así… antes era tímida y muy callada, se guardaba sus pensamientos… pero la de ahora es toda una guerrera.

Eso, no hizo más que aumentar la admiración que sentía hacia ella… y ahora, con este nuevo cambio, su nueva figura… si así era como una Hyuga se desarrollaba en cuanto crecía entonces se moría de las ganas de ser mayor, desafortunadamente aun tenia diez años.

111111111111111

Hoy era la junta del consejo Shinobi para saber el desempeño de los tres grupos genins enviados a aquella misión ficticia. El sandaime aun no había llegado a la parte en donde los demonios habían atacado a los genins, ¡je!... la verdad es que la junta ni siquiera había iniciado y el aire de la sala se volvía más y más difícil de respirar.

Todo esto era gracias a que el aura asesina de una persona se encontraba enfocada en otra. Dicho mejor; Hiashi Hyuga el rostro indomable, como le llamaban sus amigos, comenzaba a irradiar unas fuertes ganas de matar a Uzumaki Naruto.

- oh… vamos hiashi-san, no fue mi intención y usted sabe qué es lo que le pasa a la persona que se enfrenta a Hinata cuando esa aura tenebrosa la rodea – efectivamente, Hiashi sabía de eso, pues él había tenido el honor o infortunio de vivirlo de primera mano.

Aunque Hinata jamás intento golpearle, ya que en eso su hija es muy respetuosa, el castigo por haber lastimado a su hermana Hanabi en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento fue; enviarle miradas asesinas donde quiera que se vieran, no hablarle durante dos meses, dejar de cocinar una ración más para él, y sólo hacerlo para su primo y su hermana, y por último pintarle la cara durante las noches sin que él, ni cualquiera de los guardias se dieran cuenta.

Sin embargo esto no le importaba pues el hombre que se supone que se casará con su pequeña Hinata le había robado un año a Él, su padre, de su hija. Y sin duda de alguna forma lo iba a pagar.

Mientras tanto, los miembros restantes del consejo, admiraban el combate de miradas entre estos dos.

- Couch… Couch… - antes de que este combate se volviera en uno real, el Sandaime decidió interrumpir y así dar comienzo con el reporte escrito que le había dado Hatake Kakashi.

111111111111111

- hmp – sasuke se encontraba mirando el piso, tenía diez minutos esperando fuera de la sala en donde el Sandaime se encontraba dando el reporte al consejo Shinobi.

Decir que no estaba tan impresionado con la seguridad de aquella sala era una equivocación. Frente a la puerta se encontraba un escuadrón Ambu, fuera de la sala se podía ver otro más. En los pasillos se encontraba un escuadrón más y era seguro que en el techo del edificio había otro más.

Pero lo que nuestro camarada Shinobi no sabía es que tanto afuera como en la sala de espera donde se encontraba él. Había dos escuadrones más camuflados por un poderoso Genjutsu que ni siquiera Kurenai, la Señora Genjutsu podría romper.

111111111111111

Quince minutos habían pasado desde que el Sandaime comenzó a leer el reporte, y ahora que había terminado podía ver las caras de satisfacción y en otros de confusión.

El hecho de que Uchiha Itachi y su compañero Kisame hayan aparecido, y no iniciar un ataque contra los Jounin, les había extrañado a Koharu, Homura y Danzou (n/a: así es señores aquí ellos no saben lo que en realidad pasó).

- me están diciendo que no intentaron capturar a Naruto-san por ser el Jinchuuriki, después de todo sabemos para que es esa organización – al ver que su ex - compañero afirmaba esto, Koharu decidió de nuevo sentarse nuevamente.

- mmm –

- qué pasa Danzou – al reacción que había esperado Sarutobi de su antiguo rival no era esa, por lo menos esperaba que comenzara a gritar que enviaran a tres o cuatro escuadrones a capturar al Uchiha, pero esto no se lo esperaba, la tranquilidad con la que había reaccionado en realidad le preocupaba.

- nada Hokage-sama… señores del consejo, mi voto en este asunto se lo doy a usted Hokage, si quiere inscribir a esos Genins por mi no hay problema – con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos, miró las caras sorprendidas de los presentes - ¿Qué?, mientras las decisiones que se tomen hagan que Konoha siga siendo la nación elite de las cinco por mí no hay problema -

- gracias, concejal… ahora por favor, aquellos que estén a favor de que estos nueve entren a los exámenes alcen la mano – Sandaime no tuvo la necesidad de contar ya que las catorce personas dentro de la sala ya habían expresado sus opiniones anteriormente.

- muy bien ahora que todo esto terminó, por favor aquellos que pertenecen a los once no dejen la sala pero aquellos que no, por favor – con esto; Koharu, homura y Danzou, se levantaron de sus lugares y dejaron la sala.

Después de ver que el último salió, con un rostro más serio el Sandaime le concedió la palabra a Kakashi para que este comenzara a explicar lo que no escribió en el reporte.

111111111111111

- Hey Sasuke – levantando su cabeza, pudo ver como Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba frente a él con su sonrisa de siempre – el anciano está listo para recibirte – sin más Naruto se retiró hacia la salida. Mientras que él se dirigía hacia la entrada de la sala para ver al Sandaime y conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba.

Antes de entrar a la sala pudo ver como cada uno de los líderes de los demás clanes salían de la habitación con un rostro sumamente serio. Pasando la puerta observó que los únicos que se encontraban ahí, eran los dos Sannin, su sensei y el Hokage.

- Sasuke-san, tu sensei me ha dicho que tienes algo que preguntarme – la sonrisa de Sarutobi pasmada en su rostro hizo que el uchiha comenzara a temblar. No tenia duda de que su maestro le haya dicho sobre la aparición de su hermano, pero, le habrá dicho que utilizó el tsukiyomi en él y si fue así, entonces tal vez lo que le dijo su hermano sería verdad...

- Sandaime-sama, necesito saber la verdad – aun con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo pudo ver cómo esa sonrisa no desaparecía del viejo hokage – necesito saber qué significa el lobo solitario ha vuelto a la manada para tomar el lugar de su padre – al levantar la cabeza, vio cómo no sólo el Sandaime seguía sonriendo, sino ahora los demás que estaban detrás del hombre lo hacían.

- Bueno Uchiha-san, espero que Itachi-san haya hecho un buen trabajo por ti – ahora la sorpresa se encontraba en el rostro de Sasuke, la familiaridad y tranquilidad con la que hablaba el hokage sobre su hermano lo ponía nervioso – que te parece si nos vemos al medio día en este lugar – Sarutobi comenzó a escribir algo en un pedazo de papel e inmediatamente se lo entregó al último Uchiha.

Al recibirlo inmediatamente comenzó a leerlo, era una dirección pero jamás había escuchado de los nombres de estas calles – Hokage-sama, yo… yo no se en donde quedan estas calles –

- muy bien, entonces Kakashi será el que te guíe – Hatake asintió a la petición – ahora si me disculpan, tengo que desayunar, ya son las nueve de la mañana y aun no he desayunado – con una simple nube de humo, el hokage desapareció dejando a los dos sannin y los últimos dos usuarios del Sharingan residentes en Konoha.

111111111111111

- Hey… Ino… Chouji… Shikamaru… - los tres mencionados voltearon hacia donde se habían escuchado sus nombres para encontrar a nadie más ni nadie menos que Sakura Haruno, la chica venía en su dirección con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cómo si algo demasiado bueno le hubiese pasado en esa mañana.

Y la verdad era que sí, después de que Sasuke salió de la torre Hokage, se había encontrado con ella y le había pedido si podía caminar a su lado.

Ahora, para Sasuke esto simplemente era caminar a su lado pero para su máxima fanática, era como si los dioses se habían dado cuenta de que el amor de Su Sasuke y ella rebasaba fronteras, y ahora dejarían de interferir entre ellos dos.

Y ahora después de haber acompañando a Sasuke hasta el parque donde los dos tomarían rumbos diferentes, él hacia su casa a prepararse y ella pues a hacer las compras que su madre le pidió, encontramos a Sakura caminando hacia el Ichiraku's ramen para platicar un rato con su amiga.

- Hola… Sakura – la voz desanimada de su amiga hizo desaparecer la sonrisa que la pelirosa tenia desde hace un tiempo.

Sentándose al lado de Ino, la pelirosa ordenó un tazón de ramen para luego mirar a su amiga esperando que le dijera algo más… luego de dos minutos sin que ella le dijera nada, Sakura decidió tomar la iniciativa…

- Ino… ¿qué te sucede? –

- mi padre… mi padre me… - ante esto, la pelirosa volteo a ver a sus otros camaradas quienes sólo tenían la vista en el tazón de ramen, pero al igual que su amiga estaban deprimidos.

- qué sucede –

- mi padre… me dijo que será mejor que deje de andar detrás de Sasuke y me enfoque más en mi entrenamiento o… o me enviará lejos de Konoha… a un templo… - la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura no duró mucho al ser cambiada por una expresión de enojo y cólera.

- pero… pero por qué… él no puede hacer eso… -

- no si puede… pero él tiene razón en algo… si quiero ser una verdadera Kunoichi… en estos momentos no puedo tener en mente andar persiguiendo a alguien que no me hará caso… tengo que entrenar… -

- ha… entonces eso quiere decir que ya no seremos rivales – aunque muchos creerían que Sakura estaría feliz por esta noticia, en realidad estaba triste, esa rivalidad era la que le daba confianza a Sakura, fue por esa rivalidad que decidió convertirse en una kunoichi, no por Sasuke como muchos creían.

- no, aun seremos rivales – una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de la rubia la cual trajo una nueva al rostro de Sakura – sólo que ahora seremos rivales para ver quien de las dos es la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha –

111111111111111

Shikamaru escuchaba atentamente la conversación que se llevaba acabo entre las dos niñas a su lado, aunque también estaba triste, al escuchar la última frase de Ino no pudo más que sonreír y recordar que ahora ya no eran niñas, técnicamente eran dos mujeres adultas.

Sin saber, Ino había despertado algo dentro del Nara, una llama que se encontraba dormida. Al igual que ella, había recibido un sermón del Gran Shikaku sobre la responsabilidad Shinobi, su padre le había dicho que, a partir de ahora Azuma iba a comenzar a entrenarlos muy duramente y que él no tenía porque protestar nada además de acatarse a las ordenes de su sensei sin importar cuan duras o poco ortodoxas parecieren.

111111111111111

Chouji por otro lado, se encontraba comiendo quizá lo que sería su última ronda de ramen pues al parecer su padre le había indicado a su sensei que hiciese lo que fuera necesario para que su hijo se convirtiera en uno de los más fuertes Akimichis de la historia y si hacer una dieta, ponerlo a correr alrededor de la villa, levantar pesas o cosas así; lo convertía en el mejor, entonces su sensei estaba autorizado para hacerlo.

Es por eso que ahora encontramos al Akimichi comiendo su plato de ramen número treinta y cinco; el cual quizá sea uno de sus últimos.

111111111111111

- Inoichi, crees que fue lo correcto decirles eso –

- Claro que sí, Chouza –

- tsc – los dos miembros adultos del trío Ino-Shika-Chou; voltearon a ver a su compañero nara – problemático… mi esposa me va a matar cuando llegue a casa oliendo a Sake – todos aquellos que se encontraban en el bar, comenzaron a reírse a expensas del Nara.

111111111111111

Naruto se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago perteneciente a su familia leyendo un muy interesante libro negro que su sensei Jiraya le había prestado después de que presenciara el intercambio de amor entre su hermana Anko y su ex – sensei, Iruka.

Poco después de su regrese Tsunade y Shizune le habían informado que durante su ausencia Anko había comenzado a salir con iruka, y ahora el chounin sensei, iba a su casa tres veces a la semana para ver a su amada y en algunas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir con ella.

Claro que esto pues no le molesto a Naruto debido a que era Iruka pero él le aseguro a Anko que si fuese algún otro entonces como su hermano adoptivo tendría que probar si valdría la pena para ella; aunque Iruka no se salvo de la amenaza si lastimas a Anko, desearás jamás haber nacido que mientras se lo dijo, con la ayuda de Kyuubi cambió su voz y el color de sus ojos, además de exhalar un aura asesina que hizo helar la sangre del Chounin.

Después de eso, todo fue bien hasta la noche, durante la cual naruto se levanto de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua, lo cual luego deseo no haber hecho. Debido a que cuando entró a la cocina, pudo ver como varios recipientes y otras cosas más se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo.

Claro que esto pues no sería mucho, claro sin contar que no sólo esto estaba tirado en el piso, sino también Iruka y sobre él, se encontraba Anko teniendo una buena sesión de sexo salvaje, lo cual al verlo el rubio, un gran chorro de sangre fue expulsada de su nariz mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes y dejarlo inconciente.

Para cuando despertó, ya se encontraba en su cama con un pedazo de algodón en cada fosa nasal y a su lado se encontraba Jiraya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al verlo despierto el Sannin inmediatamente sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio al rubio.

Y antes de que este pudiera protestar, Jiraya le había interrumpido para decirle que le ayudaría a comprender más lo que había pasado entre iruka y Anko; y posiblemente lo que pasaría en un futuro entre él y Hinata.

- vaya, he de admitir que estos libros son muy buenos… el drama, romance, los personajes e incluso las escenas sexuales están muy bien escritas –

- puedo preguntar qué libro está leyendo Naruto-san – al escuchar la voz, el rubio saltó de su lugar y ponerse en posición defensiva. Para ver que el que le había hablado era sólo Shino y sorpresivamente una joven se encontraba tomando el brazo del usuario de insectos.

- ha… eres tú Shino, por un momento me espantaste – El rubio miró de pies a cabeza a la joven al lado su amigo. Ojos negros, cabello castaño, piel blanca, buena figura, estatura promedio y al parecer no más de trece o catorce años.

- perdona mis modales, esta es Maya-san – con una sonrisa la joven saludó a Naruto el cual le devolvió el favor – ella es mi prometida – al escuchar esto, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y su mente se puso en blanco por unos dos segundos, para luego reaccionar y sonreír a la confundida pareja.

- Maya-san – la chica volteo a verlo – el es Uzumaki Naruto – la reacción esperada por los dos chicos departe de la joven era un Hola, no que se hincara y bajara la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Maya-san, qué sucede –

La joven volteo a ver a su prometido con una sonrisa y respondió con una dulce voz – Shino-kun, si esta persona es quien creo que es debido a que no preguntó por qué estoy haciendo esto, entonces quiere decir que cada uno de los miembros de mi clan le debe de responder de esta forma – ante esto el Aburame volteo hacia el rubio que se encontraba frente a su novia y le daba la mano para que se parase.

- puedo preguntar tu segundo nombre, Maya-san –

- Fukijase – Naruto volteo hacia shino y al ver como una de sus cejas se encontraba levantada, le indicó que se acercara a ellos.

- verás Shino, si no me equivoco, mi clan fue el que le dio el contrato con las termitas al suyo hace mucho tiempo, y según el pacto, su clan le debe respeto al mío y el día que se solicite su asistencia ellos tienen que respondernos y apoyarnos -

- ya veo Naruto-san – Shino volteo a ver a su prometida de nuevo para tomarla de la mano, le encantaba como se sentía tocar esas suaves manos – pero volviendo a mi pregunta –

- a pues… está bien, pero – con un gesto de su mano, indicó a la pareja para que se acercará más – no le digan a Hinata-chan –

- no decirme qué Naruto-kun – inmediatamente, volteo su cabeza con tal fuerza que pareciese que se rompería, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Hinata. Vestía un pantalón que le llegaba unos diez centímetros bajo su rodilla de color beige, una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo; su cabello se encontraba suelto llegando hasta unos centímetros bajo sus hombros y unas sandalias normales color negro. Su porta Shuiken atado al lado izquierdo de su cintura mientras que el porta kunai a en su muslo derecho.

A su lado derecho se encontraba su hermana Hanabi vestida casi de la misma forma, sólo que esta tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta, y el pantalón le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

- pues… yo… ¿Shino?... – buscando ayuda voltea hacia su amigo, sin embargo, para su mala suerte esta ahora se encontraba frente a Hinata y Hanabi presentándoles a su prometida. Voltea para buscar ayuda de Kino pero esta al igual que su amigo, se encontraba ahora en brazos de Hinata, en su mente sólo una palabra se podía escuchar traidores.

- **jajaja… parece que nadie te apoya cuando se trata de enfrentarse a tu novia **–

- "hablas ahora pero espera a que la conozcas… porque después de que le dije que estabas encerrado en mi… me dijo que te quería conocer" – el día que ellos llegaron, antes de ir con su padre, Hinata había conducido a su novio a ese mismo lago en donde él le explicó qué esas criaturas que los atacaron eran demonios.

Uchiha Itachi junto con Sasuke en realidad habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes de una disputa interna dentro del clan no de la masacre como muchos creían y por último que Kyuubi, el demonio que atacó Konoha hace doce años, había sido la mascota de su madre y que su padre en realidad lo había encerrado en él no que lo había matado como muchos piensan.

Después de esto, Hinata inmediatamente le hizo prometer que la llevaría a conocer al zorro puesto que Naruto podía hacer eso, según le dijo él.

- **jajaja… como si le tuviera miedo, es una simple niña, no se por qué le tienen miedo –**

- "ya lo veremos Kyuubi… ya lo veremos" –

- y bien… estoy esperando tu respuesta – la voz de su Hinata lo saco de la conversación que llevaba a cabo con el zorro, ahora ella se encontraba frente a él y en su mano derecha se encontraba el libro negro que su sensei le había regalado, mientras que en su cabeza se encontraba Kino tomándose una siesta.

- he… prometes que no te enojarás – la chica asintió. Naruto se acercó a su oído y le susurro unas cuantas palabras. Para cuando terminó; Shino, Maya y Hanabi vieron como Hinata tenía la cara roja como tomate.

- me lo puedo quedar – la timidez con que preguntó eso Hinata hizo que los tres espectadores se preguntaran sobre qué clase de libro se trataba. Mientras que Naruto tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- hee… - bueno, había dos opciones; decirle que no, lo cual era lo mejo o decirle que sí, haciendo que Hiashi lo odiara más de lo normal e incluso contratara a alguien para asesinarlo por convertir a su hija en una pervertida y quitarle una año.

Por suerte antes de que pudiera contestar, Kakashi apareció junto con Sasuke con el Sunshin – yo – Kakashi comenzó a mover su mirada de Hinata a Naruto intuyendo que había salvado al rubio de algo, sea lo que sea, pero lo había salvado – Naruto, el Sandaime te está esperando en la mansión, estás retrasado dos horas de la reunión – con una sonrisa, vio como el rubio comenzaba a ponerse como loco, al parecer se le había olvidado la reunión que tenían en su casa, además de que era el único que podía hacer pasar a sasuke la barrera que rodeaba su mansión.

Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta, Naruto le arrebató tanto el libro como a Kino y desapareció envuelto en fuego plateado de la vista. Al igual que Kakashi quien con el sunshin se llevó a Sasuke del lugar.

- ¡Hanabi! – La mencionada tragó saliva, al parecer su hermana estaba un poquito enojada – iremos a la librería, necesito comprar algo así que apresúrate – cuando Hinata comenzó a correr sobre los árboles, Hanabi quien no sabía como hacer eso comenzó a correr a la máxima velocidad que podía hacia la única librería que conocía.

Sin saber que su hermana, se dirigía a una diferente, a la librería para adultos.

- Shino-kun, nos vamos – el aburame sólo asintió, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver cosas tan locas así que decidió llevar a su prometida a uno de los restaurantes más tranquilos de la ciudad, perteneciente a su clan.

111111111111111

Decir que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sorprendido era poca cosa, primero, Naruto le había escrito un kanji en su brazo izquierdo y aplicado un poco de su chakra, luego había pasado entre dos árboles para encontrarse con la mansión más grande que había visto en toda su vida, una que cuando llegó no existía.

- Uchiha-san, Kakashi, Naruto… veo que al fin decidieron presentarse – los miembros de los once se encontraban sentados en sillas de madera, alrededor de una mesa circular en el patio de la mansión.

- Hokage-sama… cómo es que no se puede ver esta mansión… cuando Kakashi-sensei me trajo aquí, no pude ver la mansión – una sonrisa adornó el rostro del sandaime a tal pregunta.

- oh, eso es debido a una barrera especial que tiene la mansión, una que sólo puede ser activada por alguien de sangre Uzumaki – señalando con sus ojos a Naruto que ahora se encontraba sentado tomando un vaso de te, servido por Shizune – cuando Naruto regresó, activó la barrera para que sólo unos cuantos pudieran entrar… sólo aquellos que tienen el Kanji que Naruto te puso pueden entrar por la barrera – pausó por un momento para poder tomar un sorbo de té – los que no simplemente caminarán por el lugar como si nada estuviera aquí…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comentarios sugerencias y lo que quieran enviar, pues adelante... todo se vale...


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

- ahora si cambiamos de tema, supongo que quieres saber la verdad de lo que pasó con tu clan – debido al asombro de saber que una barrera tan compleja existiera Sasuke tan sólo asintió sin emitir sonido de su boca – bueno primero que nada quiero que sepas que esto es un secreto catalogado como rango S, si por algún motivo se te ocurre decirle a alguien, ten por seguro que se te condenará a muerte, ¿entendido? -

- si, hokage-sama – con una señal de mano, dos ambus aparecieron de la nada con dos pergaminos de diferente tamaño y color en sus manos. Uno era rojo con el símbolo Uchiha en él y el otro era uno azul, con la letra S en él.

- estos dos pergaminos, el rojo con el símbolo de tu clan fue escrito por tu padre – señaló el sandaime a dicho pergamino – y el otro es sobre los reportes que tu padre y hermano escribieron conforme a su misión – el sandaime tomó dicho pergamino para luego entregárselo a Sasuke quien lo miraba con nostalgia, ya que si lo que itachi le decían era verdad entonces en vez de orgullo de pertenecer al clan sentiría repulsión, todo lo que sabia de su clan podría ser mentira.

Lentamente sasuke comenzó a abrir el pergamino para encontrarse con el estatus de la misión, en cual decía completada. Posteriormente comenzó a leer los detalles.

_Estatus: completada._

_Características: vigilancia y eliminación de miembros del Clan Uchiha. Se cree que algunos miembros encuentran planeando derrocar al líder del clan para luego comenzar una batalla de poder contra el Hokage por la Villa oculta de Konoha._

_Día de Vigilancia uno, Uchiha Fugaku._

_Al parecer mi hermano y algunos miembros shinobis de mi clan empiezan a tener reuniones secretas, aun no he descubierto sobre qué temas tratan pero trataré de que mi hijo se infiltré por medio de su primo Shisui quien es el primogénito de mi hermano menor._

_Uchiha Danako, parece ser el que encabeza estas reuniones secretas, una tercera parte de los uchiha Shinobis parecen estar envueltas en ellas mientras que de la población civil al parecer permanece ajena a estos eventos._

_Intentaré infiltrar a mi hijo Itachi. Si logramos esto estoy seguro que podremos descubrir cuales son los motivos de estas reuniones…_

Mientras Sasuke leía, los demás presentes miraban los gestos de sorpresa que tenía el joven Uchiha, admirándose de que aun no haya estallado en ira o intentara negar todo lo que contenía el pergamino, y no es como si pudiera ya que todo estaba escrito con la letra de su padre y al final de cada reporte tenía no sólo su firma sino de aquellos que se involucraban en cada misión.

_Dia de vigilancia 87, Uchiha Fugaku._

_La parecer mi hijo ha sido descubierto por el hijo de mi hermano, Uchiha Shisui. Según el reporte dado por él, Shisui descubrio que Itachi era un espía debido a que nos vio juntos luego de que una más de las reuniones que se llevaron acabo. _

_La única opción que tuvo mi hijo fue asesinar a su mejor amigo, es realmente irónico, la muerte de él trajo a Konoha una de las más poderosas armas que los Uchiha tienen en su arsenal, el legendario Manguekyo Sharingan. _

_Ahora eso es lo que menos importa, al parecer mi hermano fue influenciado por alguien muy poderoso, alguien que le prometió poder y riquezas más allá de lo que él pudiese imaginar. Al parecer esta persona supo como llegarle a mi hermano; aunque no hemos podido descubrir quién es, de lo que si estamos seguros es que tiene algún tipo de conexión con el Sannin Orochimaru._

_También hemos descubierto que han pedido ayuda a la aldea entre las Rocas. Hemos interceptado todas las correspondencias enviadas entre mi hermano y el líder de esta aldea y hecho creerle que Iwa enviará refuerzos el día de la rebelión lo cual será dentro de dos semanas a partir de este día._

- orochimaru – los ojos negros del uchiha chocaron con los viejos y ya gastados del sandaime –

- sí, uno de mis antiguos alumnos, abandonó la aldea después de que descubrimos que se encontraba realizando experimentos en personas de Konoha y otras partes – los ojos del sandaime viajaron para detenerse a mirar a su antiguo alumno Jiraya.

- Orochimaru desea aprender todos los jutsus del mundo, para él no hay poder más grande pero todos sabemos que se equivoca, el yondaime lo derrotó durante una batalla que tuvieron por el puesto Hokage con tan sólo dos jutsus – cuando Jiraya acabó esto, bebió tranquilamente otro sorbo del delicioso té.

- el bastardo fue quien hizo un infierno de la vida de Anko-chan – los ojos de Sasuke viajaron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba sentado Naruto, por unos momentos el uchiha juró ver como los ojos redondos y azules del rubio cambiaban a unos rasgados y rojos sangre.

- joven sasuke – la mirada del líder hyuga hacía que sasuke se sintiera poco a poco una leve brisa helada recorrer por su espalda. Esa mirada le recordaba mucho a la de su hermano mayor, la mirada de esa noche trágica… no, no era de noche, alguien le había hecho creer eso por medio de un genjutsu, ahora sólo quería saber quien fue el bastardo que lo hizo y poder regresarle el favor – será mejor que ahora lea la carta que le dejo su padre, puesto que en ese pergamino ya no encontrará nada relevante –

Al asentir miró como el otro ambu le entregaba el pergamino que su padre había dejado al Sandaime para que este inmediatamente se lo entregara, no sin antes arrebatarle el anterior y entregárselo al su antiguo vigilante.

11111111111111111111

Hanabi caminaba solitariamente por las calles de la gran Konoha, mirando de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar a su hermana mayor. Hace no menos de una hora había llegado a la única librería que conocía y no había visto a su hermana, le preguntó a la encargada del lugar una tan Haruno no se qué… la cual le contestó que ninguna hyuga había entrado al local.

- Hey, Hanabi – la voz de Konohamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteo la vista hacia la izquierda para ver como el nieto del sandaime y su inseparable pandilla se dirigían hacia ella corriendo como si el diablo mismo los estuviese persiguiendo.

- hola… konohamaru-kun, Undón-san, moegi-san – los mencionados pararon frente a la ojiblanca, y fue Konohamaru quien decidió darle las noticias.

- Hanabi-chan, tu hermana – antes de que pudiera decir más Hanabi se le abalanzó tirándolo al suelo y quedando sobre él.

- ¿mi hermana?... ¿dime le pasó algo?... ¿la has visto?... ¿sabes en donde se encuentra? - el sonido de la garganta de Moegi hizo que la ojiblanca volteara a verla con mala cara.

- he… hanabi creo que deberías de levantarte… estás dando mucho de que hablar – confusa, miró hacia los lados y vio como la gente la miraba extrañamente y comenzaba a murmurar, sin que esta pudiera entenderlos. Luego volteo hacia abajo y descubrió que se encontraba sentada sobre Konohamaru con las rodillas a cada lado, en la misma posición como había encontrado a Hinata y Naruto muchas veces, en el cuarto de esta.

Rápidamente se puso de pies, luego dándole una mano al sarutobi le ayudó a levantarse.

- si… como decía… hemos visto a tu hermana en "la librería" – el tono como lo dijo hizo que la hyuga quedara un poco preocupada, ese tono sólo lo había escuchado antes de que el joven hiciera una de sus más famosas bromas – de Yurichu-jisan, ven te enseñaremos – antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya era jalada rápidamente por Konohamaru hacia dicha librería.

11111111111111111111

Hinata se encontraba buscando entre los tantos libros para adultos que habían en la tienda del señor Yurichu, mientras que este miraba nervioso a la Hyuga desde el mostrador. Los aldeanos que pasaban frente a la tienda miraban asombrados a la "princesa" del uno de los honorables clanes de Konoha.

- he… disculpe señorita… - la mano del dueño hizo que hinata volteara a verlo con una mirada que prometía mucho sufrimiento a quien se osara decir algo que no le convenía – he… si… bueno… qué es lo quería comprar –

Rogando porque su pregunta no insultara a la joven, Yurichu cerró los ojos esperando que Hinata gritara pervertido y lo atacara con el taijutsu exclusivo de su familia, pero eso nunca sucedió. Al abrir los ojos miró el confundido rostro de la joven y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, un ruido proveniente de la entrada hizo que ambos voltearan hacia ella para ver como el nieto del sandaime tenía su rostro incrustado en el suelo y quien había sido el causante miraba con incredulidad a la "princesa" hyuga.

- Hanabi – la voz seria de hinata hizo que su hermana menor retrocediera unos pasos – qué te he dicho de pegarle a Konohamaru… además, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –

- ¡que por qué tardé tanto! – hanabi comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacia su hermana, su cara roja sólo daba a entender una cosa, enojo. – dijiste que ibas a ir a la librería… llegué ahí y no te encontré… luego ese idiota – señalando a konohamaru – me arrastra hasta este… este… lo que sea, y tú la que se supone que debe de ser un ejemplo para mí se encuentra buscando quien sabe que mierda de libro -

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de hinata al ver que por fin su hermana había sido capaz de gritarle. Hanabi por su parte, se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que le había gritado a la única persona que admiraba en todo Konoha y a la cual quería como una madre.

- jeje… bueno pues es que quería comprar el libro que Naruto-kun tenía pero al parecer aun no tienen el icha icha paradise: de viaje a casa – el rostro del dueño del local se encendió en cuanto escuchó el nombre, el libro según sus proveedores no salía sino hasta el mes próximo y según los mejores críticos, ese era el mejor trabajo del autor hasta ahora.

- oh, bien, tendré que preguntarle a Jiraya-sama si me puede regalar uno – y con eso, Hinata desapareció del lugar, para asombro de todos los presentes, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

11111111111111111111

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no te pude ver crecer, espero que tu hermano te trate bien ya que nunca se han llevado como debería ser pero él siempre te ha protegido y dudo que no lo haga ahora que no estoy._

_Dile a tu madre que la amo y siempre estaré cuidándola, que no me olvide y que si se vuelve a casar espero que sea con alguien que la ame tanto como yo la amé._

_Sasuke debes de saber que lo que hice fue para evitar que Konoha se debilitara y se sumiera en una guerra civil la cual otras naciones podrían aprovechar y atacarnos; sé que muchos de nuestros miembros murieron en la batalla y como heredero, tu hermano tendrá que reestablecer la confianza que hemos perdido dentro del clan. _

_Saber que mi propio hermano estaba conspirando contra mí y el hokage fue un fuerte golpe para mí pero debes saber hijo que el día que te conviertes en un jounin y parte de los once, tu deber no es con tu clan sino con Konoha y tu hokage, y para mantener la paz dentro del clan en ocasiones tienes que sacrificar a tus propios miembros._

_Hijo, espero que no desees venganza contra la persona que instaló esas tontas ideas en tu tío, debes de comprender que la venganza no te llevará a nada y en cuanto la concluyas estarás solo ya que habrás alejado a las personas que te amaban. Quiero que busques tu propio camino, encuentres a una hermosa mujer a quien amar y la protejas, tengas hijos y disfrutes cada día que pases con ellos como si fuera el último… no cometas los mismos errores que cometí contigo._

_Dile a tu madre que la amo._

_Dile a tu hermano Itachi que estoy orgulloso de él._

_Y quiero que sepas que también estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido tu padre. _

_Uchiha Fugaku. Orgulloso padre_.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto miraba con tristeza el rostro de aquel que al igual que él, había perdido a toda su familia, sin embargo, a diferencia de él. Naruto había encontrado una nueva y podía ver a su madre de vez en cuando… de pronto, una idea apareció en la mente de Naruto.

- hey Sasuke – el uchiha al igual que todos aquellos que se encontraban presentes voltearon hacia Naruto – ¿te gustaría ver a tus padres nuevamente? – Sasuke miró directamente los ojos de Naruto, sin darse cuenta, el Sharingan había despertado al fin.

Todos con excepción de Naruto se sorprendieron al ver los ojos rojos y las dos comas en cada ojo, del Uchiha. Este por su parte no comprendía como es que ahora todo lo veía en cámara lenta, bueno casi todo, ya que el único que parecía moverse normalmente era el rubio.

Naruto por su parte, no se encontraba tan sorprendido pues según lo que había dicho Itachi, había dos formas de despertar el Sharingan aunque debido a que su familia era guerrera, la segunda forma era casi completamente desconocida para muchos. La primera era por medio de una situación vida-muerte, y la segunda era sentir tristeza, tanta que hiciese que un uchiha sintiera como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y cómo su mundo se desmoronaba.

Aunque muchos pensarían que Sasuke ya había sentido esto después de la masacre, lo que en realidad sintió fue ira.

- qué… qué quieres decir… -

Una sonrisa surcó le rostro del rubio, al parecer su compañero aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba o quizá estaba tan concentrado en lo que había dicho que prefirió no prestar atención.

- bueno, hay una forma con la que puedes ver a tus padres de nuevo, aunque sólo sea por unos cuantos días y si quieres, durante el mes libre que habrá antes de las finales de los exámenes Chunin yo te puedo llevar a conocerlos –

De lejos Naruto pudo ver como una muy enojada Hinata hacía entrado por la barrera y al parecer como Kiba se encontraba discutiendo con uno de los Ambus que se encontraban cuidando los alrededores. También pudo divisar que Sakura e Ino se encontraban detrás del Inuzuka y cómo Chouji se encontraba preguntando algo a un aburrido Shikamaru.

- pero antes, debo atender algunos asuntos – con su cabeza, señaló hacia donde miraba y todos los presentes voltearon para ver la pequeña escena que se armaba a lo lejos.

El sonido de un golpe hizo que varios voltearan para ver a Tsume con la palma de su mano derecha sobre su rostro mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro.

- ha, por cierto Sasuke, felicidades por el Sharingan –

Sasuke, por su parte se encontraba tratando de comprender las implicaciones de lo que había dicho Naruto, primero sobre sus padres, la posibilidad de volver a verlos y luego sobre su Sharingan… - "un momento… ¿Sharingan?" – con un movimiento rápido volteo a ver a su sensei para ver como sus ojos se encontraban en forma de U, y los demás le miraban con sonrisas en su rostro.

Shizune viendo a confusión en el rostro de su cuñado, le dio un pequeño espejo, sacado de quien sabe donde. Una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa genuina se había formado en el rostro de Sasuke la ver sus dos ojos rojos antes de desmayarse sobre la mesa.

11111111111111111111

Hinata y compañía miraban como uno de los Ambus que se encontraba para patrullar los alrededores de la mansión discutían con Inuzuka Kiba, ellos habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión sin embargo antes de que pudieran entrar fueron sorprendidos por los gritos de Kiba y los ladridos de Akamaru, que después se les unieron Ino y Sakura al parecer estas se encontraban escondidas detrás de unos arbusto desde que la reunión había comenzado.

En cambio Chouji y Shikamaru quienes se encontraban un poco alejados de la discusión al parecer habían sido arrastrados por Ino, sabiendo el temperamento de la Yamanaka, Hinata dedujo que no tuvieron otra opción más que seguir sus órdenes.

- hola, me pueden decir que es lo que sucede – la voz de Naruto atrajo la atención de todos hacia donde se encontraba la entrada oculta al a mansión.

- Naruto – Gritó el Inuzuka gruñendo después – he olido la presencia de mi madre, se supone que ella iba a una reunión del consejo pero su esencia desaparece al pasar esos dos árboles entre los que te encuentras, ¡explica! –

- Sí, también queremos saber que hiciste con Sasuke-kun, nosotras lo vimos desaparecer al pasar entre esos dos árboles – exclamaron Sakura e Ino agitando los puños en señal de pelea.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, tres Ambus más aparecieron a su lado, dos del izquierdo y uno del derecho. El de la máscara del pájaro se adelanto un paso haciendo retroceder a las dos jovencitas – les sugiero que no hagan ese tipo de señas pues alguien lo puede tomar como ofensa y podrían sufrir muy serias consecuencias – con esa frase, las kunoichis rápidamente bajaron sus brazos y retrocedieron otro paso más.

- capitán no era necesario eso… - Naruto suspiró – está bien si tanto quieren saber en donde están Sasuke y tu madre, estiren sus brazos y pata – lo ultimo mirando a Akamaru – Hinata porque no te adelantas con los demás –

La Hyuga hizo lo que se le pidió y junto con su hermana y los amigos de Konohamaru, desaparecieron entre aquellos dos árboles.

Naruto no gastó tiempo y comenzó a dibujarles la misma marca que hizo con Sasuke – estos sellos duraran un día, para mañana a esta hora ya habrán desaparecido – sin más les indicó a los cinco genins y el cachorro pasar entre los dos árboles que se encontraban a su espalda.

11111111111111111111

Kurenai y Asuma se encontraban caminando detrás de Anko e Iruka, veían como el pobre Chounin era arrastrado de tienda en tienda por una entusiasmada Anko. La pareja había decidido salir de compras pero en el trayecto se habían encontrado con Kurenai quien estaba esperando a que Asuma saliera del bar en donde se encontraba tomándose unos tragos con sus amigos.

- se ve que Iruka sería un buen jounin si se lo decide – viendo la cara confusa de la ojirroja decidió añadir – el hecho de que este con Anko y resista tantos jalones significa que debe ser muy fuerte físicamente – tomó una jalada de su cigarro par expulsar el humo segundos después – además por lo que he escuchado, puede derrotar a varios de los jounin –

Kurenai miró hacia delante, tratando de recordar lo que le había comentado Anko sobre ese asunto un día que le preguntó el por qué Iruka jamás se había presentado a algún examen Jounin.

- Anko me dijo que Iruka piensa que será de mejor ayuda en la academia, educando a los nuevos guardianes de la hoja, como los llama él, que cumpliendo misiones –

Cuando vieron que los otros dos se detuvieron y quedaron mirando más adelante del camino, de donde al parecer provenían muchos murmullos decidieron apresurar el paso para ver cual era la conmoción. Cuando llegaron al lado de sus amigos, los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron como platos, y el cigarro de Asuma una de las cosas mas valiosas para el, calló de sus labios.

11111111111111111111

- NEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIII – los gritos de Lee llamaron la atención del equipo Gai, más específicamente Neji y Tenten, mientras que Gai comenzaba a exclamar como la flama de la juventud ardía magníficamente dentro de Lee.

- Lee, deja de ser ruidoso – Dijo Tenten mientras veía a un Lee medio exhausto y sudando.

- Neji, iba por mi vuelta cincuenta y nueve, cuando pasé por una de las calles de Konoha ya que me dio hambre y lo vi… vi a tu padre, al mismo hombre que nos enseñaste en aquella foto donde aparecen tu tío, Hinata-san y tú -

Esta afirmación llamó la atención de su sensei mientras que Tenten sólo veía el rostro serio de su otro compañero tratando de encontrar una reacción de enojo contra Lee.

- Lee eso es imposible, Hizashi-san, murió sacrificándose por Konoha – antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una joven Hyuga apareció de los arbustos.

- Neji, tienes que venir conmigo, es tu padre, tu padre ha llegado con el Raikage y el equipo de Kumo que participará en los exámenes Chounin –

- qué… qué estás diciendo Kaede-san – Kaede, era una de las pocas personas dentro del Clan junto con Hinata, Hiashi y Hanabi en las que Neji confiaba, después del sacrificio que hizo de su padre ella estuvo ahí a su lado consolándolo.

Cuando Hiashi decidió decirle a Neji la verdad, ella estuvo a su lado nuevamente.

Su apariencia era como cualquier otro Hyuga con la excepción que su cabello era de color morado igual que el de su madre, medía un metro sesenta y usaba uno de los vestidos más ajustados que Neji había visto en Hyuga, por supuesto Kaede también pertenecía a la rama secundaria a pesar que su padre pertenecía a la principal el motivo, era su madre. Sin embargo, ella jamás reclamó nada pues secretamente ella estaba enamorada de Neji desde que lo conoció y la única manera de que ellos se pudiesen casar era pertenecer a la misma rama.

- vamos, él se encuentra en dirección a la torre Hokage, lo interceptaremos en el camino – antes de que el joven Hyuga pudiera protestar fue jalado por su amiga con tal fuerza y debido a la velocidad en la que la joven salio disparada, pareciera que Neji estaba volando.

Pronto fue seguido de Gai, Tenten y Lee. Quienes no podían creer que tan rápido corría la joven Hyuga.

* * *

Debo disculparme sinceramente por no haber actualizado antes pero la realidad es que ya iniciaron mis clases, y desgraciadamente me toco el horario de la tarde ademas que mi casa queda a casi hora y media de la escuela, ya se imaginarán a que hora llego a mi casa si salgo a las ocho de la noche. Y pues sólo tengo tiempo los domingos y no todo el dia solo una parte ya que tengo que terminar mis trabajos pero aqui está el capitulo nuevo, espero que les gusten, **aviso** en este fic las edades de muchos personajes cambiarán mucho así que no se sorprendan mucho si ven a Jiraya de quince años...


	25. Chapter 25

jamaz crei que me pasaría esto pero me ha pasado, tengo el capitulo que sigue a medio terminar sin embargo no puedo hacerlo ya que tengo un severo severo pero severo bloqueo, no encuentro como continuarlo por lo tanto me he puesto a leer el manga y ver el anime de nuevo para sacar ideas asi que tardare un poco en subir el proximo capitulo.

cuando lo suba quitare este post.


	26. noticia

Si lo siento no es que no me haya desbloqueado de hecho ya tenía escrito parte del capitulo me faltaba la parte final del capitulo pero por una tontería mia borre el documento de toda la historia pensando que era el acceso directo y pues ahora estoy en un asunto de negocios ocupado y no he podido recomenzar el capitulo que ya había hecho… pero apenas me desocupe y lo volveré a escribir… no se preocupen ya tengo el próximo capitulo de "Chakra"… en cuanto a los que quieren el de uzumaki Naruto: el heredero de la luna, también ya comenze con el siguiente capitulo ese si no lo he terminado por la misma situación que no he tenido tiempo…


End file.
